Bigger Than Us, Beyond Bliss
by CherishMimi
Summary: ...Or that one time Beca found out about Chloe's BDSM aspirations via the underwear drawer. Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shouldn't be doing this...but I held out long enough. I know I need to be working on CA (hey, Faberry fans...don't kill me) but my muse just smacked me in the face with this once I saw Pitch Perfect 2 and became straight Bechloe trash. So here it is, lol. The first chapter is a little short, but it's really here to set the pace for things. I've got this story mapped out to be about ten chapters long, so yeah...read and enjoy! Tell me what you think either by dropping a review here or stopping by my tumblr (cherishmimi).**

 **BTW: Story title comes from the Ariana Grande song, "Love Me Harder".**

Chapter 1

First and foremost, Beca _wasn't_ snooping.

Despite what the circumstances may have looked like (and by circumstances, she means digging through a panty drawer that didn't _exactly_ belong to her) she was not the type of person to go through another person's things.

Especially a person who may or may not have been her _significant other_.

Honestly, the fact that Beca Mitchell even had a significant other to (not) snoop on was laughable.

She wasn't exactly the most welcoming person and thanks to the charming example set by her parents, she definitely wasn't searching for 'the one'.

Not in high school when the same pathetic guys would waltz up to her (in the library or during free period where no one could _see them_ of course) expecting the girl with too much eyeliner and no friends to fall over her feet for them, so that they could reenact their own real-life adaptation of _She's All That_ ,

And _definitely_ not at Barden.

Well, not at _first_.

Thanks to her stubborn pride, Beca was dead set on only participating in that stupid acapella group long enough to please her father, before jetting off to LA to do what she had to do.

A relationship was the _farthest_ thing from her brain.

Then came Jesse, and his _movies_ , and before long that's exactly where Beca found herself; stuck in a real-life rom-com about a relationship that had last three-years _too long_.

Now in her defense, when putting together a set list for the ICCA, it _seemed_ like a good idea. A climatic beginning to an otherwise anti-climatic relationship with a boy who looked way too much like a puppy and drank juice boxes.

(Honestly, what on _earth_ did they have in common besides music?)

And Beca, as stubborn as she could be, committed to the whole thing (Obviously she couldn't just _scrap_ the idea after dedicating an entire musical number to him) until she was faced with the fact that there was just _no_ sparking whatever small fuse was left of their relationship.

She may have also realized that she had inadvertently been in love with a certain redhead the _entire_ time.

Beca's not one hundred percent sure, but she has a good feeling that it could have been the night that they were all sitting around the campfire at that ridiculous retreat and Chloe decided to look at her with those big, _outrageously_ beautiful blue eyes. Beca distinctly remembers her insides doing funny things when Chloe began to sing, suddenly giving her once fickle audition song a brand new meaning.

Before she knew it, she was right where she never planned on being.

At Barden, _in love_.

(Shit.)

Beca didn't come to that conclusion immediately however; she at first opted to play an intense game of hopscotch around the _entire_ thing.

Well maybe not the entire thing. After all, she wasn't deaf, dumb, and blind. Chloe had spent every waking second from the moment she had set her pretty blue eyes on Beca at the activities fair making sure Beca understood just _how_ _much_ she was into her. (You can't get any more forward than barging in on someone in the _shower._ )

However, Beca had assumed Chloe only wanted her for her 'college experimentation plans', because how else would she and Chloe make sense in a relationship?

They were the exact opposite of one another, Chloe – the nicest, _sexiest_ , most empathetic person on earth…and Beca, the socially awkward, sarcastic (self-proclaimed) asshole.

There was also the _little_ problem Beca had with chasing great people out of her life when she felt incompetent at handling relationships.

And Beca did _not_ want that to happen to Chloe.

As matter of fact, losing Chloe had become her biggest fear.

Chloe was different, _important_. Like, more important than every mix in the world and every plane ticket to LA. Chloe was one of a kind and couldn't be replaced and Beca would be pissed if she had to even _attempt_ to replace someone so fucking special.

She was literally the light of Beca's life.

(Though she'd _never_ be caught dead saying something so cheesy out loud.)

Cheesy or not, Chloe had seeped into Beca's bloodstream with her red hair and her emotions like a narcotic and before Beca could find time to really process it… _boom_. She was addicted. Hopelessly in love with Chloe with absolutely no clue what to do about it.

Of course, while Beca was factoring out all of her own ridiculous worries that seemed to exist straight out of a primetime teen dramedy, sweet-little Chloe Beale was busy being head over heels in love with her, which she later claimed to have had been from the first moment she ever heard Beca sing. (Beca often wondered if it had less to do with that and more to do with her having been _in the nude_.)

Chloe had also been planning her method of attack.

She was a very determined person and had always believed that anything she wanted in life was obtainable should she just invest her time and _energy_ into obtaining it.

So it was simple. Chloe wanted Beca, _badly_ , and she was going to have her.

And even with Beca's complete inability to tell Chloe her feelings, despite Chloe having done everything short of walking around with a t-shirt on that read "I want to bang Beca Mitchell" to let Beca know that she was interested, Chloe eventually found her moment and _pounced_.

Their last night in the Bella house, after graduation and World's, surrounded by all of their boxes as they prepared to move out to LA (together, because Chloe always planned ahead, even if that meant getting a two bedroom apartment that would end up being a waste of money) Chloe finally sighed and asked, _"Beca, do I make you uncomfortable?"_

Beca, who had been comfortably resting her head against Chloe's lap while slowly being lulled to sleep by the feeling of soft fingertips and the Civil Wars crooning in the background, scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion and said, _"What are you talking about Chlo?"_

Chloe had only smiled, staring down at Beca's closed eyes. _"I'm talking about why every time you get ready to tell me that you're in love with me…you don't."_

 _"_ _What?"_

Beca remembered how scared she felt in that moment, even as Chloe continued to smile at her, seemingly unfazed by her panic.

 _"_ _I'm sorry, Beca…I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable. I just don't think I can go another day without being able to kiss you…and call you mine."_

Beca had stared at Chloe in wonderment, letting the light blue hues of her eyes get bolder and brighter with hope as the short time passed. Beca didn't know what she could have said to Chloe that wouldn't have ruined the moment. So she just nodded her head slowly, in confirmation.

Chloe had only placed her palms against Beca's cheeks in response, indulging her in one of the sweetest most satisfying kisses Beca had ever shared with anyone.

When she felt Chloe's lips smile against her own, (bright and overwhelmingly happy, the way she _always_ smiled) Beca knew.

She didn't stand a _chance_.

Chloe Beale was her beginning and end. She was everything Beca never knew she needed, and everything Beca swore she stood against in the world. She woke up early, she color-coded their closet, she organized the spices in the kitchen and she talked about _everything_.

God. She was infuriating. Beca was constantly being overtaken by Chloe's big crazy smiles filled with hopes and dreams and reassurance. She always had all of these _ideas_ , and _comfort_ and and oh my god, fucking _support_. Literal, magnificent, unwavering support that ranged from bringing Beca her lunch when she forgot it in a rush to get to work on time to waking up out of a deep sleep at three in the morning, when Beca would be knee deep in unedited mixes due in a few hours, just to listen and tell her how much she loved them. Honest to god, the girl would wear a jersey with Beca's name across the back if she could. And Beca would let her.

In conclusion, Beca would _never_ be perfect, (though she _was_ a whipped piece of crap) but Chloe would be. She was. And since Chloe was Beca's world, that made her world _perfect_. So she figured she at least owed it to herself to _not_ screw things up.

Which brings us back to how Beca was doing that by _not_ snooping through their (Chloe's) drawers.

Okay, so she had just finished showering with an hour to spare before she had to be at work…the first thing she needed to do was put on underwear, right?

That's where the problem lay.

Chloe was adamant on doing all of their laundry together because it was _faster_.

Obviously, Beca knew that was bullshit. It was just Chloe's excuse to get away with wearing some of Beca's things when she felt the need to.

So here Beca was, suffering through the task of sorting through what seemed like _three hundred_ pairs of Chloe's underwear to find _at least_ one pair of her own so that she could continue getting ready for work.

She could wear one of Chloe's to save time…but they were all pastel and _lacy_. And Beca would absolutely _not_ be spending her entire day resisting the urge to dig into the crease of her ass.

She just _didn't_ understand boy shorts.

So she continued to sift through the drawer, growing more and more frustrated by the second until she felt her hand bump into something. Something a little too _hard_ to be underwear.

To tell you the truth, Beca initially got a little excited. Chloe had mentioned to her that she was looking into getting something _extra_ for them to use in the bedroom…and despite Beca's inability to even comprehend what sexy meant, she couldn't help but be excited about Chloe surprising her with something like… _that_.

Sadly, Beca was mistaken. There was nothing _extra_ beneath the panties except an old, worn, hardback _book_.

"I _knew_ it." Beca muttered, smugly. She'd been teasing Chloe for some time about her book collection. Most of them were shelved in the living room, but Beca would often joke that she believed Chloe was hiding her other more _mature_ novels somewhere, despite Chloe's insistence that she didn't read that 'trash'.

Beca shook her head, smirking, before turning the book over in her hand.

 _The Mistress Manual: the Good Girl's Guide to Female Dominance_

At first Beca thought she had hit the actual jackpot and that this was an _actual_ novel. Like one of those _50 Shades_ spin-off books or something that maybe Chloe had bought out of curiosity.

Until she _opened_ the book.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, scanning the table of contents quickly. There were many things jumping out at her, themes that seemed to repeat throughout the different chapter titles.

Dominance, submissive… _orgasm_. It seemed to be broken down into parts, as an instruction manual would be.

Beca suddenly felt her heart begin to race as she flipped through the pages, noticing how some of them were stained, maybe from food or coffee. The ink had also been marked all over. Words, sentences, even large paragraphs; all covered in bright yellow highlighter.

Beca's eyes widened as she read little notes inscribed in the corners of some of the pages, little notes written in _Chloe's_ _handwriting._

Beca shook her head, shifting through the pages and gasping as realization settled in further. There were more inscriptions, pages bent, things circled.

Beca snapped the book shut suddenly, as if she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Feeling nervous, she ran a trembling hand through her wet hair and paused.

Beca _wasn't_ snooping through Chloe's things…because she didn't _need_ to. She knew Chloe, she understood her ways.

When she went for something, she _completely_ went for it. Beca knew that. _That_ was Chloe, as stated before.

Which is why, when Beca made the conscious decision to reach into the drawer and pull all of the underwear out, dropping them onto the top of the dresser…she wasn't surprised to find _more books_.

Handbooks, journals, guides...all piled on top of one another about this… _stuff_.

And when Beca flipped through those? They were in the same state as the other, marked and highlighted and annotated. Beca shook her head in a state of utter disbelief.

Chloe was doing research.

On _BDSM._

And judging by one, _Coming Out: How to Tell Your Partner You're a Dom,_ it wasn't for shits and giggles.

Chloe was into this stuff…like, _really_ into it. And she was reading up on it, had been reading up on it for a while if the state of these books spoke towards anything.

Okay. So some things weren't making sense.

Chloe hadn't mentioned anything even remotely kinky to Beca…and usually Chloe was a very open lover. She was a tease, and had no problem telling Beca exactly what she wanted (good lord, that girl had a _mouth_ on her) so it just didn't make sense that she would be stuffing all of her… _inner desires_ away in a drawer.

Beca sorted through the drawer, shaking her head as more books continued to come into view (honestly how _deep_ was this thing?) reasoning that maybe Chloe had assumed Beca wouldn't be comfortable with any of this. It wasn't too far fetched, considering Chloe would never do _anything_ that made Beca uncomfortable.

Once they had begun dating, Chloe had made it extremely clear to Beca that she never wanted to make her feel awkward in any situation (despite Beca's insistence that she was just naturally awkward). Chloe was so serious about it, that she insisted on not sleeping with Beca for the first two months of their relationship, and opted to actually _court_ her as if they were in a 1950's sitcom. ("I just know how you are about sex and I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. When the time is right, it'll happen.")

So out of her fear of scaring Beca, it did make sense that Chloe would hide her inner…(Dominant? Domme?) _whatever_.

Right now, Beca didn't feel scared…Beca actually didn't know how she felt. On one hand, this all seemed unsurprising. Chloe Beale with a fetish, sounded almost natural on paper. Especially if you _knew_ the girl. Chloe was _incredibly_ sexy. She knew how to instantly make Beca's knees weak, be it with words or touches or kisses…she was the _epitome_ of suggestive.

But this wasn't a fetish; this wasn't a fantasy. This was a _lifestyle_ that Chloe seemed to be extremely interested in, and had been for a while. And that was the part that caught Beca off guard.

Her sweet, blue-eyed Chloe had been walking around with this _secret_ , this desire to be _Dominant_. It was a little hard for Beca to believe.

Sure she got her way with Beca, knowing the tricks of the trade to make her cave to most of her needs, but she knew that Beca was doing that out of love and not to…to _serve_ her.

Didn't she?

Or was that a part of what she _really_ wanted?

That thought jerked Beca back to reality, and she immediately began to tuck all of the books back into the drawer, making the decision to forget she ever found anything when she happened to take a quick glance at one, _The Sexually Dominant Woman: A Workbook for Nervous Beginners,_ and caught sight of something poking out beneath the flap.

Reaching for the book, Beca pulled it apart and couldn't stop her mouth from falling open and going a little dry.

There, dangling in the crease of the open book was a collar.

A _collar_.

Beca reached for it, dropping the book to the ground in the process.

It was skinny, black, and warm to the touch. Beca laced it between her fingers, her eyes completely transfixed on the piece of leather. It was as if she was completely mesmerized by the sight of it. As if it made the entire situation a _reality_. The glint of the little D ring shined up at her and Beca swallowed, a sudden image of soft hands wrapping the collar around her neck. Fingers slipping the leather through the buckle, tilting her chin back…staring down at her.

Chloe, staring down at her, grinning.

Chloe _owning_ her.

"Beca, I left my bag on the-" The sweet voice floated through the doorway before cutting off in a gasp.

There Chloe was, standing in the doorway. Her eyes were locked on Beca, who was still holding the collar between her fingers and trying to suppress the sudden curiosity burning erotically inside of her at the confirmation of Chloe's desires. At what it all _meant_.

Beca looked up at Chloe and for the first time since their actual first time making love…saw _fear_ beneath her usually confident blue hues.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Chlo…" Beca choked out, still clutching the collar, but now looking at Chloe. Looking to Chloe, for answers.

Chloe chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, before bracing her hands out in front of her, as if to steady her self against the situation.

She took a deep breath, before pursing her lips and nodding the way she always did when preparing a speech.

"Okay. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So if you guys have stuck around to continue reading this trash, then wow...thank you, lol. I actually didn't realize how much of a cliffhanger I had left you guys with until I began reading some of your messages on tumblr, and your reviews. By the way...keep those coming. You guys are pretty awesome. Anyway, here's a very embarrassed Chloe and an utterly whipped Beca discussing Chloe's interest in BDSM. Should be interesting. Let me know what you think. (tumblr: cherishmimi)**

Chapter 2

Beca had _never_ seen Chloe fidget so much.

Well, obviously right? The girl had an incredible amount of confidence - and not the annoying kind of confidence that made you want to punch people in the face - the cute kind. Confidence that seemed to evolve from pure acceptance and respect for yourself.

Chloe's confidence always seemed to radiate throughout everything she did and Beca found it both amusing and endearing - despite being visibly freaked out by that sort of thing in previous situations.

Chloe was _different_ …blah, blah, blah. (Beca = whipped.)

Anyway, Chloe was the one who smiled and told you exactly what she was thinking - despite how inappropriate or ill-timed it may have been - and Beca was the nervous one. That was the way things were.

And there were very _few_ times that dynamic shifted.

This was one of those times.

Chloe had led Beca awkwardly to their small kitchen table and set the books in the middle - perfectly organized in a row (of course) with the collar lying in the center.

That was ten minutes ago. They'd been sitting in silence ever since, Beca watching Chloe who seemed to be struggling between feeling embarrassed or nervous. She had also settled for darting her eyes around the kitchen nervously instead of actually looking at Beca.

 _Ah, shit_.

"Okay, nope." Beca said simply, sitting up in straight and shaking her head.

Chloe's eyes landed on hers in confusion. (Finally.)

"What?"

"If you can't even look at me, then we're not having this conversation." Beca stated calmly and Chloe's eyes softened, but not in the normal "Chloe Beale empathy extraordinaire" way. In a way that seemed to bleed with worry.

Beca didn't like it.

"I'm sorry I-I just…" Chloe sighed, shaking her head. "This conversation wasn't supposed to happen this way. I hadn't planned on-"

"You hadn't planned what?" Beca interrupted, her eyebrow raised, "Because judging by the very specific collection of research materials found in your underwear drawer, I'd say you've been doing _a_ _lot_ of planning, Chlo."

Chloe tensed and swallowed, darting her eyes down to her books, almost protectively. "Beca, first of all, it's _our_ underwear drawer-"

" _Not_ the point-"

" _Secondly_ ," Chloe stressed, ignoring Beca, "what I was trying to say before you cut me off, was that I hadn't planned on having this conversation with you so soon. I-I was waiting on the right time."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, disbelief and hurt boiling up inside of her. "When was that gonna be? Once you had completed your year-long examination of the BDSM community and finished a _thesis_ on it?"

Beca knew it was harsh and she kicked herself as soon as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

She was an asshole.

"You're mad." Chloe concluded sadly, avoiding Beca's eyes, tears immediately threatening beneath her lowered lashes. Beca felt the instant pang of guilt settle heavily inside of her body. She hated the sight of a crying Chloe. Especially when she was the reason behind the tears.

She reached for Chloe's hand, prompting her to look up at her.

"Oh God, I'm an asshole Chloe. Listen, I'm not mad...I'm just _confused_. You've never hidden anything from me before…"

Chloe sighed and there were those eyes again, big and filled to the brim with sincerity. "I know, but I was scared Beca. I didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I know how you are about these things, and I didn't want to scare you away with my... um, _needs_."

So they _were_ needs.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Honestly you could tell me you murder people on the weekends for fun and I would probably still want to spend the rest of my life with you."

 _Shit_. Beca froze, and Chloe momentarily smiled, the way she always did when Beca's heart said fuck you to her filter and something particularly genuine slipped out.

"Ah, so you _do_ wanna spend the rest of your life with me…" Chloe said excitedly, her eyes twinkling and Beca shook her head, attempting to ignore the beating of her heart. She was such a weirdo.

"Stay focused, Beale. The point I'm trying to make here is you don't have to be afraid of talking to me about anything. Especially something that seems to be important to you."

Chloe nodded, squeezing Beca's hand and smiling at her adoringly.

Beca was always a sucker for that. For Chloe looking at her like she was the second coming of Christ. It was a weakness. It was the reason Chloe ended up being the one to decorate their apartment, and pick out Beca's outfit for her first day as a real-life producer, and steal all the covers off of her while they were sleeping.

"This is important you, isn't it? It's something you're interested in." Beca asked cautiously, _sure_ of the answer (there were literally _dozens_ of BDSM how-to books lying on their kitchen table like a thanksgiving spread) yet needing to hear Chloe _say_ it.

"Yes," she breathed out, as if a burden had been lifted from her.

Beca hummed thoughtfully. "How _long_ have you wanted to do...this stuff?"

Chloe blushed. "A while..." She murmured, clearly bouncing around a straight answer.

Beca titled her head suspiciously, eyeing the way Chloe's cheeks began to match her hair. "A while like...after some one night stand tied you up or something or...?"

"Since I was a junior in high school."

Beca's mouth gaped open, and she stared at Chloe in disbelief. Of course Chloe only shrugged calmly and Beca internally fist pumped.

There she was. Confident Chloe was slowly coming back.

But still - _junior year_? Jesus.

"Chloe you've been interested in this stuff since -"

"Since I was seventeen. Yeah...I know it sounds really crazy, but...I had a boyfriend-"

"What? _No_ _way_!" Beca gasped, feigning shock and Chloe smacked at her hand sharply. Beca hissed, before laughing, and Chloe continued.

" _Anyway_ , his name was Josh," Beca rolled her eyes at Chloe's habit of giving out unnecessary information when telling a story.

She didn't care about his name. He would be history in five minutes. Especially considering he was an ex.

"I lost my virginity to him. It was...sweet I guess. But I didn't feel very satisfied."

 _Maybe it was because he had the wrong parts_ , Beca resisted saying, the stinging from her hand reminding her what happened the last time she interrupted her girlfriend.

"But we kept doing it, you know? He'd come over when my parents weren't home and we'd try it different ways...but I never _felt_ any different. If anything, I was bored." Chloe said, furrowing her eyebrows as if confused by the idea that she had once been bored during sex.

That caused Beca to laugh out loud. She also couldn't imagine Chloe being bored during _anything_. Excitement ran through her veins, not blood.

"So of course, I decided to do some _research_ to figure out what was wrong…" Chloe said, gesturing towards Beca as if to say 'obviously'. As if all sexually confused teenagers took to researching when they felt dissatisfied with their sex-lives, or lack thereof.

Beca smirked. "Right and you stumbled upon some BDSM and thought, _why not give that a try_?"

Chloe laughed. " _Sort of_. I started reading up on all these different fantasies that could possibly help to make things more um, _exciting_." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Beca almost forgot what they were talking about thanks to the ridiculous nature of the gesture, until Chloe continued.

"So, I started to act out some of these fantasies, with Josh. I had him tie me up, pull my hair…spank me." Her eyes twinkled again in that mischievous way and Beca didn't know whether to be jealous at how openly her girlfriend was reminiscing over her past sexual-escapades or turned on at the glazed look that took over her features.

"Hey, Chlo? I get the point…no more thinking about _Jake_ …or whoever." Beca said, clearing her throat. Chloe only giggled.

"It's _Josh_ , Beca. You're so cute when you're jealous…" She teased, rubbing her thumb against the edge of the hand that was still holding onto her own. Beca instantly felt the familiar tingle associated with Chloe's touch (the one that made her want to never stop touching her) and smiled.

"Get on with the story woman." She joked and Chloe nodded.

"Right, so it helped, the fantasies. I realized Josh was being too gentle, too sweet with me and that's why I wasn't very satisfied. But there was still something missing…an itch that I just couldn't seem to scratch when it came to that sort of thing." Chloe hummed and Beca nodded in understanding.

"Control." Beca answered and Chloe smiled.

"Yes. I… _wanted_ to be in control. So I took control. Josh faded away, and I found others…who were more than willing to let me try things and sort of figure out who I wanted to be." Chloe said casually as if it was completely normal.

Beca seemed to realize the situation, she and Chloe sitting at their kitchen table, discussing her past partners and how she tested her BDSM fantasies out on them.

"At first, I didn't quite understand why I loved it so much. Why it made me feel so happy. It wasn't _normal_." Chloe said, and Beca for some reason felt a surge of disappointment at Chloe's past self-depreciation. Normal was overrated anyway.

"So I continued to research…and I even went out and spoke with some more experienced people who had been apart of the community for a long time. They were all so _genuine_ and ordinary…and so was I. So _am_ I." Chloe licked her lips, glancing down at the table for a second, before looking back up at Beca.

"I spent my entire life constantly pleasing everyone, Beca. I did everything my parents asked me to do in high school and everything Aubrey asked me to do at Barden, with the Bella's." She squeezed Beca's hand. "Even with you. It's not a secret that I feel the need to please you, to be the doting girlfriend…it's just who I am. And I accept and love that part of myself."

Chloe took a deep breath, "But this," she gestured to the books, to all of her deepest desires spread out onto the table. "This is who I am. This is what I _need_."

Beca felt completely and totally captured by the sincerity in Chloe's big blue eyes. She was staring at Beca as if she had just exposed a very, very intimate part of herself, and that simply made Beca feel crappy.

This was something Chloe was _really_ serious about and she had been treating it as a joke. She had also never noticed, or asked. Which meant that Chloe had been suppressing her own needs, the very thing that balanced her out, in order to make sure Beca was comfortable.

God she was frustratingly perfect. And Beca was a dick.

"Beca?" Chloe asked, the nervousness seeping back into her voice. Beca bit down on her bottom lip, having realized that she had been sitting there, staring for the last five minutes without speaking.

"I love you." Chloe said gently and Beca ignored the way everything seemed to brighten in color when Chloe spoke those words.

"Yeah, you do. But you're not happy." Beca said softly, her insecurities surfacing.

( _Fuck_ how did that happen?)

It was the way Chloe had talked about her past experiences, how much she enjoyed exploring the possibilities of being in control and the way her eyes had shone in happiness at the memory. Chloe had been suppressing these things with Beca, _for_ Beca.

As a matter of fact, Beca began to have several flashbacks of their sexual experiences, and she distantly recalls the difference when Chloe was controlling what was going on, or at least taking some sort of lead.

It was official. Beca was a neglectful asshole.

(Great going, Mitchell.)

Chloe seemed to realize what was going to through Beca's mind and she began to protest, actually standing up and walking around their small kitchen table to plop down onto Beca's lap.

" _Stop_ , Beca. I'm the happiest I've ever been with you…and I love making love to you." Chloe supplied, reaching for Beca's hand again, and pressing a soft kiss against her skin.

Ignoring the way her nether regions began to pulse, (honestly Chloe was on her lap, she could just _breathe_ and turn her on at this point) Beca chuckled. "Yeah, but you just said how much happier you are when you're in control. So you may be satisfied now, but you still _want_ to be in control."

Chloe tilted her head, "I want to be in control, Beca. But it's not just about that."

Beca cleared her throat, curious now. "Then tell me what it's about."

Chloe twisted her lips to the side, the way she always did when she had something to say. Beca was just about ready to take the lead when Chloe said; "It's _natural_ …for me to take pleasure out of someone following my orders or for me to be in charge of giving or taking away their pleasure. But…it's _more_ than that. It's the idea that someone is willingly giving me that control…that someone trusts me enough to take care of them."

Beca tilted her head. "But isn't it their _job_ to take care of you? Aren't you the…Dominant one?"

"It isn't their job. It's their _choice_. And because they are willingly choosing to do as I say, to be under my um… _command_ , they are allowing me the chance to please them in return for their cooperation. It's all give and take, Becs. The submissive trusts me…depends on me to give them what they need, whether it be punishment or pleasure…and it's my duty to do right by that. I _love_ that…"

Chloe's eyes had darkened, and suddenly Beca felt hot under her shirt, her open palm still captured between Chloe's hands. Everything was coming together now, all of the reading that Chloe had done, all of the research. This _was_ who she was.

And it was _incredibly_ sexy.

"Do you um, want me to do that…for you?" Beca asked, shyly and she was horrified at how nervous she sounded.

Chloe trailed the tip of her finger across the palm of Beca's hand softly, her blue eyes only becoming darker at Beca's words.

"I would _love_ it…if you trusted me enough to be your Domme, Beca. But I would never force you into anything. I also know that this is something completely foreign to you." Chloe said softly, a combination of arousal and worry clouding beneath her eyes.

Beca however was completely and _utterly_ horny thanks to both the way Chloe seemed to be radiating sexiness and exactly how close she was to Beca's body at that very moment.

It was all skin and blue eyes.

"I um," Beca looked up into Chloe's eyes, biting down on her lower lip. "I'm sure…you could _teach_ me what I needed to know…" She murmured, and Chloe tightened her grip on Beca's hand, her eyes clouding over with lust.

"Are you telling me you wanna belong to me, Beca? Because if that's what you're saying to me…" Chloe swallowed and Beca had to physically clench her thighs at the way her girlfriend looked.

Good lord, she definitely had been holding back. The mere idea of Beca agreeing to this seemed to have Chloe on the verge of combusting.

Beca was totally here for that. She couldn't deny her own curiosity either. Her desire to see what it was like to _belong_ to Chloe.

It was a delicious thought, honestly. And despite how surprised Beca was at how much she wanted to hand over the control to Chloe, she couldn't deny the appeal, couldn't stop herself from feeling drawn to Chloe being in charge of her, completely.

She just wanted to make Chloe happy.

"I trust you." Beca breathed out, suddenly. She stared at Chloe deeply, hoping that she was properly conveying what she felt. She wasn't good at this sort of thing. But she needed Chloe to know that she wanted to try this; that she wanted to make this happen for _her_.

Beca placed one had against Chloe's hip, gripping the flesh there before placing the hand previously captured by Chloe against her cheek, leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

"I want to be _yours_ …" Beca whispered, chancing a glance at Chloe's lips, which honestly had never looked more inviting.

Had she known what those words would do to Chloe, she would have better prepared herself for what happened next.

She supposed it was better she didn't see it coming; it might not have felt as _fucking_ amazing.

Chloe growled (actually growled, it was simultaneously adorable and nerve-wrecking) and reached for Beca's hair, fisting it as she captured her lips in a harsh kiss, moving almost desperately against her.

Beca gasped and squeezed Chloe's side at the feeling, and Chloe's fingers tightened her hair, her teeth biting down on Beca's bottom lip and pulling.

(Oh my fucking _god_.)

Beca whined at the pain and Chloe flicked her tongue against the sting of her lip before thrusting into the crevices of her mouth, licking against her own tongue in such an intrusive way that all Beca could do was moan in pleasure.

Not to mention Chloe was doing that thing were she subconsciously grinded her hips against Beca and it was making her body pulse in all kinds of ways.

Beca felt Chloe's hand against her neck gliding down towards her breast quickly, harshly squeezing the flesh through the thin shirt before releasing her lips with a quick intake of breath and trailing open-mouthed kisses down towards her target, the breast she was working to release from the shirt.

Beca threaded her hands in red curls and groaned at the feeling of lips wrapping around a taut nipple (how did she work both her shirt and bra to the side so _quickly_?).

"J- _Jesus_ Chlo…"

Chloe hummed in response and nipped at the pebbled flesh, causing Beca to hiss.

(She sure was doing a _lot_ of biting today.)

Having had enough, Chloe came up for air, her lips just as swollen as Beca's and her eyes twinkling with lust. She was grinning and she still had two fingers wrapped around Beca's exposed nipple as she threaded her other hand through Beca's tousled hair.

"I've wanted to hear you say that for so long, baby." Chloe giggled and Beca smirked.

"I could tell by the way you just _molested_ me…" Beca murmured reaching up to guide some fallen curls behind her ear. She was also vastly ignoring the way Chloe tweaked her nipples and how it was sending vibrations straight to her groin, suddenly Chloe was twisting harshly and Beca let out a loud shout, her eyes widening at a giggling Chloe.

"N-Noooot that I'm complaining, oh my _god_." Beca gasped as Chloe released her erect nipple, satisfied with its state and crossing her arms smugly.

"I didn't _think_ you were…"

Beca glanced down at her breasts, red and tingling from Chloe's ministrations. She herself felt high and tingly all over. She was also incredibly horny and had every intention of fucking Chloe against the kitchen table (wait – what?).

Beca rubbed her palms against Chloe's thighs, her _bare_ thighs (how long had she had on that skirt?).

"So since I'm gonna be giving up control to you from now on, you um, think I could bend you over this table one last time?" Beca asked hopefully, leaning forward and kissing Chloe sweetly, before attempting to press kisses against her throat.

She thought she had her, Chloe beginning to hum appreciatively at the feeling (a sign that she was feeling particularly _dirty_ ) but then she was pulling Beca's face back and staring at her with a look that said _'not quite'_.

Beca groaned and leaned back against her chair. "Come _on_ , Chlo. You can't just kiss me like that, launch a full fledged attack on my poor nipple and then refuse to give me some lovin…" Beca whined.

Chloe pinched Beca's cheeks, making a pouting face at her. "Aww, as much as I _want_ to continue what I started, we need to get some things out of the way first."

Beca frowned. "More talking?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes _more_ talking. There are…things that need to be discussed before you and I begin this new step in our relationship."

Briefly noting the way Chloe addressed the situation as if they were planning on having a child or something, Beca raised an eyebrow. "What _kind_ of things?"

Chloe licked her lips. "Important things like limits, and safe words. I want to make sure I do everything right, so I don't end up hurting you."

Beca smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, internally cringing at how creepy she must have looked. "What if I _want_ you to hurt me?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "If you want me to hurt you then it _still_ needs to be discussed, along with what you _don't_ want me to do." Chloe took a deep breath, excitement crossing over her features.

Things like that, the child-like excitement that seem to course through Chloe's body at random as she spoke made Beca wonder how she was going to pull this BDSM thing off.

"Okay, okay. I guess we should get that out of the way before you start tying me up to have your _wicked way_ with me." Beca sighed and Chloe made to stand up from her position against Beca's lap.

Beca found that extremely disappointing.

"Wait – where are you going?" She whined and Chloe straightened her shirt and skirt.

"I was supposed to be at work thirty minutes ago, and you're _definitely_ going to be late at this rate." She said simply, turning around to wipe her smudged lipstick in the reflection of the refrigerator.

Honestly, Beca had completely forgotten about work.

"What? But I thought you wanted to talk?" Beca continued to bemoan, and she wondered when she became an actual three-year old.

Oh yeah, when Chloe took her balls and held onto them.

"I want to, but I _can't_ baby. It's too late to cancel an appointment. You're just gonna have to wait until this afternoon when I finish."

Beca watched Chloe, her mouth going dry at the way her skirt clung to her body tightly. She was attempting to make her hair look like it hadn't just been tossed around and Beca smirked.

 _Wait a minute._

"Since when do you dress like _that_ for appointments?" Beca wondered suddenly, not sure if she wanted other people indulging in the sight of her girlfriend's ass the way she had only seconds ago.

Chloe laughed, reaching down to straighten her heels on her feet.

"Oh _stop_. I always dress like this for work, Becs." Chloe said lightly and Beca ran a hand through her hair, shaking her head at the way Chloe's moods seem to bounce all over the place.

One moment they're discussing the possibilities of her putting a collar on Beca and owning her, the next minute she's giggling about work and twirling around the kitchen like an actual fairy.

(Whom was she dating, honestly?)

"Yeah, yeah. Promise we'll talk when you get home?" Beca asked hopefully.

Chloe turned to her, her eyes softening. She leaned forward and covered Beca's mouth with her own sweetly, slipping her tongue between Beca's lips for some quick damage, just enough to make Beca's knees weak, before pulling away with a final chaste kiss to her lips. "Yes, I promise we'll talk. In the meantime, maybe you should do some research on your own? At least so you have an idea of what you may be interested in." Chloe said, her eyes all hopeful and bright and Beca found herself stuck in one of those moments where she felt _utterly_ in love with the girl.

"I just wanna make you happy, Chlo." Beca said sincerely, and Chloe hummed again. Her eyes were shut briefly, as if she was savoring what Beca had just said, before she smiled down at her, pressing her hand against her cheek softly.

"I love you, _so much_. I'll see you when I get home." She promised, before reaching for her purse and slipping out of the front door and Beca smiled, buzzing all over for some reason.

Chloe was… _something else_. And as Beca picked up one of the forgotten books on the table, she wondered if she was prepared for what her redhead had in store for her.

(She probably wasn't.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So first and foremost, I just want to thank everyone who took the time out to review! Some of your responses honestly made me feel so loved and excited about what's to come for this story. You guys are awesome and it's cool to know that you guys are interested in seeing what could happen with this story! With that being said, tune in for another incredibly interesting conversation between our favorite girls, this time about safe words, dos and don'ts of the BDSM world, and Beca shares some of the BDSM homework she's done on the topic. I promise that this is the last conversation between our girls before they begin to actually begin their venture into the bedroom, so stay tuned! Let me know what all of you think! Or come over to tumblr and say hello (cherishmimi)!**

 **Disclaimer: I in no way own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters associated.**

Chapter 3

"I know what you're doing, Chloe."

Chloe glanced up at Beca from where she had been studying what must have been an _incredibly_ interesting plate of pasta. She was ever the 'confused puppy', what with her squinted eyes and tilted head. Beca almost smiled.

 _(_ Almost.)

"What are you talking about?" Chloe breathed out softly and any other day Beca would have surely fallen head over heels for the adorable way her girlfriend seemed to be feigning puzzlement.

However today, it was detrimental she resisted the effects of Chloe's charm, in order to allow a very _specific_ conversation to take place successfully.

It had been three days since Beca's 'accidental scavenger hunt' had trudged up Chloe's longtime BDSM aspirations and opened up Beca's eyes to what seemed to be an inevitable turning point in their relationship.

Once Chloe had left Beca high and dry and marinating in her own thoughts, Beca had immediately taken to doing her own research.

Chloe _had_ suggested it and Beca figured it wouldn't hurt to be somewhat educated before having another conversation with her apparently _highly_ experienced girlfriend.

( _Experienced_. She still wasn't sure how she felt about that one.)

So, Beca did what all good students did.

She went to _Google_.

It was nothing short of enlightening - once she turned 'safe search' off, of course - and she had immediately began to explore many different, _detailed_ sites.

After reading through all of the articles, and seeing all of the photos - some of which had caused her eyebrows to rise so high she _truly_ believed they were going to join her hairline -Beca found that she had become morethan fascinated by the possibility of taking part in these… _activities_.

She could see the appeal for both parties, and she definitely wasn't having second thoughts...she _was_ however, feeling a little awkward about some of the required etiquette.

It could have been the pressure of wanting to do things right for Chloe, but Beca hadn't been fully aware of all the things _expected_ of a submissive. It was all about being graceful, obedient, and _sexy_. She wasn't exactly well versed in any of those departments, so she was understandably nervous.

Regardless of that, she had made sure to pay attention to the things that _actually_ frightened her, and the things she might have wanted to try. Beca had even devised - what she was sure looked _ridiculously_ like something her girlfriend would have written - a checklist of sorts, and was only waiting for the opportunity to go over things with Chloe.

She was more than ready to get this show on the road – though that was another thing she'd _never_ admit - yet the conversation had yet to take place.

The first night, she missed her opportunity despite what Chloe had promised earlier that day, thanks to her inability to stop her creative juices from flowing during her time at the studio. She had arrived home to discover her girlfriend curled up in the fetal position on the couch, her nose scrunched up in concentration on whatever she was dreaming about.

 _How_ could she be frustrated about that, right? Chloe was snoring softly and being adorable and Beca eventually couldn't find the heart to care about anything else other than rousing her sleepy girlfriend and dragging her off to bed immediately.

(She's trash, honestly.)

After that, they seemed to either tip-toe around the subject...or not talk at all, thanks to Beca's inability to get out of the studio at a reasonable time, and Chloe's rushed goodbye's in the morning.

At first, Beca didn't understand. She thought Chloe would have already sat her down and laid out all of her _carefully_ organized plans for their venture into the kinky-side of things, what with it being something she had wanted for _such_ a long time.

Then less than ten minutes ago, over their first sit-down dinner in a few days…while Chloe was avoiding eye contact and munching on spaghetti noodles, Beca had an epiphany.

Chloe wanted Beca to talk _first_ , and was attempting to provoke her by refusing to initiate the conversation.

Which is why Beca just wasn't buying her little _'I don't know what you're talking about_ ' face.

Now, she just needed to stand her ground.

Beca raised an eyebrow and placed her fork down carefully. "You promised me a couple of days ago that we'd talk."

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows uncomprehendingly, though the shades of blue sparkled with mischief. "Are we not having a conversation right now?"

Beca narrowed her eyes; "Ha-ha." She deadpanned.

Chloe broke then - like she _always_ did - her teeth stretching into a playful grin. She spun her fork around like a little kid, wrapping her noodles around until she had gathered a large bundle of spaghetti on the utensil, before waving it around playfully.

"You're just so _cute_ when you're worked up, baby."

Beca eyed the fork suspiciously, "Honestly, I'm starting to get a complex about this 'cute' thing. At this point I'm convinced that you think I'm some sort of furry pet instead of the person you share a bed with and occasionally kiss."

Chloe raised a challenging eyebrow. "You're definitely _small_ enough to pass as a pet, the furry thing I'm not so sure about… _although_ …" She trailed off with a smirk. Beca was almost impressed, before she remembered exactly what Chloe was implying.

"It's funny, you've never complained about any of this before…" Beca responded thoughtfully, tapping her chin before snapping her fingers suddenly. "Oh wait! That's probably because your mouth was _otherwise_ occupied…" She finished smugly, and

Chloe gasped out a laugh before flicking her fork at Beca, who flinched and held her hands up as a shield against the sauce flying in her direction.

"Hey _watch_ where you wave that spaghetti, dude! I'd like to keep at least _one_ of my shirts clean."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Oh what does it matter to you? I do your laundry."

Beca smiled. "Hey, don't blame me. You _choose_ to housewife, you _could_ just leave me to fend for myself." Beca snarked, shrugging her shoulders and reaching for a noodle with her fingers.

Chloe decided to actually eat the large glob of spaghetti she had spun around her fork, chomping down loudly and resisting the urge to laugh. "Yes...but then you'd not _only_ be a dork, you'd be a dork with dirty clothes."

Beca placed her hand over her heart, "And heaven _forbid_ , that happen. I mean honestly, where would I be _without_ _you_?" She sighed dramatically, taking on an exaggerated southern accent, before slurping up the noodle with a grin.

The sight caused Chloe to _literally_ throw her head back in laughter and Beca was so distracted by how incredibly musical the sound seemed to be, that she choked on her noodle a little bit, which prompted Chloe to laugh harder. Red in the face and thoroughly satisfied at how idiotic she probably looked; Beca coughed and cleared her throat.

"Let's _not_ change the subject, Beale. You said we'd talk about the um, _stuff_..." Beca stammered, suddenly unsure of what to name this new…thing they were embarking on.

An agreement? A fantasy?

Chloe took a sip of water and sobered up; staring at Beca amusedly, before resting her elbows on the table and folding her hands in front of her. "The _stuff_?" She teased and Beca sighed, scrunching her face up in irritation.

"Come _on_ Chloe, don't make me say it. The... _new thing_ we're supposed to be trying?" Beca rushed out, her eyes pleading.

She knew what Chloe wanted from her, but she was a stubborn asshole. She just wanted to _have_ the conversation already.

Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, still refusing to respond and staring at Beca expectantly. Beca – feeling _more_ than a little pressured - looked at her in distress, her lips pressed together in defiance.

(Jesus.)

"Oh alright already, I'm ready to talk about the kinky shit! Being your _submissive_ , okay? Is that what you want?" Beca snapped out, exasperated and red in the face.

Chloe, satisfied and wearing her signature _'I'm not crazy, I'm just really excited_ ' smile, clapped her hands together enthusiastically.

"Atta girl." She praised with a wink and Beca swallowed, avoiding eye contact and trying to ignore the sense of relief she felt at Chloe's approval.

(And so it begins.)

Chloe - who had noticed Beca's discomfiture and still seemed to be ever the concerned girlfriend despite her earlier intentions - reached over and squeezed Beca's hand. " _Oh_ _Beca_ , don't feel embarrassed. I just wanted you to be the one to initiate the conversation so that I could be sure that _you_ really want this."

Beca relaxed and gazed into Chloe's eyes, willing herself to resist the inevitable trance she usually found herself in once she looked at Chloe, just long enough to reaffirm her commitment to this entire thing.

"Chlo, listen. I _love_ you, and I want this." Beca said firmly, her heart rate increasing at the genuine _truth_ beneath her words.

She admitted that she originally planned on agreeing to this for the sake of Chloe's happiness. She constantly made sacrifices for Beca and the least Beca could do was give her what she needed in return.

But then, somewhere in the midst of twenty plus pages of google search results…Beca began to lose herself in the thought of this becoming a reality. She began to want this for the _both_ of them.

"Beca, you _promise_ you're not just doing this for me?" Chloe asked nervously and even now Beca realized how lucky she was to have someone like Chloe.

The idiot was literally refusing something she _clearly_ wanted and could easily have, because she wanted to be one hundred percent sure that she wasn't pressuring Beca into something she wasn't comfortable with.

Everyday she _continued_ to blow Beca's mind.

Beca rolled her eyes good naturedly, and placed her hand on top Chloe's. "I _told_ you. I want to try this. I took your advice and did some research of my own, and it only confirmed that I want to do this with you. I want to _belong to you_ , Chloe."

Those were clearly trigger words, seeing as Chloe's eyes darkened just as they had a few days ago when Beca had declared her desire to _belong_ to her. Only now, Chloe was trailing her eyes over Beca hungrily…and licking her lips. Beca shivered, wondering if Chloe was going to ravish her the way she had a few days ago, and if she should prepare herself for _that_ onslaught of emotions.

She wasn't necessarily against that happening, but she would like to get through _this_ particular conversation without being mounted against the kitchen table.

(Perhaps later, though?)

Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath, sliding her hands out from underneath Beca's and placing them over her face. She looked like she was attempting to calm herself and Beca watched on in wonderment; there was obviously an entirely new side of her just waiting to climb out onto the table and do _god knows what_ to Beca.

(Beca had to admit; she was pretty excited about it.)

Chloe opened her eyes – which had finally returned to their normal, obnoxiously bright blue - and brushed her hair out of her face.

"So you've done some research?" Chloe began happily, her voice light and sweet, like sugar. She was gazing at Beca, her pupils big and child-like and Beca had trouble believing that _this_ was the same girl who had looked as if she wanted to do unmentionable things to her only moments before.

Forcing herself to regain focus, Beca smiled. " _Yes_ and I'd like to tell you about it if you would stop being such a _nerd_." Chloe smiled in return and blushed, before slowly leaning back against her chair and crossing her legs.

"I'm _all_ ears, baby."

Beca nodded, before her eyes widened. Her previous confidence seemed to disintegrate at the idea of having to actually _tell_ Chloe what it was that she wanted out of... _whatever_ it was that they were doing.

Did she mention she was absolute shit when it came to talking about sex? Because everything _always_ came out wrong...and she's pretty sure she needs to somehow make it through this conversation without sounding like a pre-pubescent teenage boy.

(Fuck.)

"Okay. I don't," Beca cleared her throat, "I don't really know where to s- _start_ Chlo."

Beca's eyes darted down quickly and Chloe hummed, this time in thought. Feeling the familiar heaviness of Chloe's gaze on her, Beca felt suddenly overwhelmed with anxiety. She couldn't chicken out now, especially when she was the one who _started_ the damn conversation.

"Well we're not gonna get anywhere if you can't even _look_ at me." Chloe teased her with similar words that she had spoken days before and Beca glanced up at her with a weak smile.

" _Sorry_." Beca apologized, and Chloe gazed at her lovingly, doing her best to be reassuring.

"Why don't we start with a safe word?" She suggested and Beca sighed in relief that her girlfriend was taking control of this entire situation.

Maybe that's why Chloe was the Domme. If the shoe were on the other foot, they'd be sitting here for hours simply waiting on Beca to get past her own embarrassment before they would actually _begin_ to talk.

Beca wrecked her brain at Chloe's words, attempting to remember what she had read about safe words. "That's like my 'stop button' right?" She asked and Chloe chuckled.

"Yes, baby. If you feel unsafe or you find yourself really uncomfortable with whatever is happening to you, you can use your safe word and I will _immediately_ stop." Chloe replied confidently and Beca scoffed.

" _Honestly_ do I need a safe word with you, Chloe? You know me...you wouldn't do anything to me that would make me uncomfortable." Beca said knowingly, and Chloe smiled adoringly at her, flattered obviously that Beca had that much _trust_ in her.

" _Of course_ I wouldn't, Beca. But you never know. You may think you'd like something, and then change your mind once it happens to you and if that happens you _need_ a safe word. Because it's the only thing that's going to get me to stop."

Beca remembered reading that. How there was no such thing, as 'no' once you began playing with your Domme. Your safe word was your only way out. And it was only to be used when in an _extremely_ dire situation.

"You're really serious about that, huh?" Beca murmured thoughtfully.

"As a _heart attack_. _I_ even have a safe word." Chloe said firmly and Beca titled her head in confusion.

"Do most... _Domme's_ have those?" She was doing better now; she was actually _saying_ the words.

Chloe shrugged, glancing up towards the ceiling thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, I've just always thought that it was important that I also have the ability to remove myself should a situation get out of control."

Beca raised her eyebrows in surprise. "So what is your safe word?" Immediately after the words left her mouth, she realized how stupid of a question that was. She _knew_ what Chloe's safe word would be.

Everyone who knew Chloe, who knew she and Beca, _knew_ what her safe word would be.

"It's... _titanium_." Chloe said softly, leaning in as if it would be an unexpected answer. Beca shook her head, smiling knowingly.

"Of _course_ it is."

Chloe's face broke out into a smile and suddenly she seemed to be filled with energy as she gazed at Beca. "Do you have an idea for a safe word? Or do you want me to pick one for you?"

Beca snorted. Knowing Chloe, it would have been something absolutely _ridiculous_ purely for the sake of it being something Beca could remember…like 'sunflower'.

"Let's just keep it _real_ basic and go with 'red'."

Chloe looked genuinely disappointed at first, which confirmed that she had indeed been hoping to pick Beca's safe word. But she suddenly pulled it together and nodded in confirmation, closing her eyes as if she was committing the word to memory.

Beca shook her head, admiring Chloe's dedication to this entire thing. She imaginedshe had been anticipating how this moment would go, for a very long time. It was kind of adorable.

"It's _perfect_."

Beca turned her chin up proudly. "Thank you, _ma'am_ ," she winked before teasing, "Is alright if I call you ma'am?"

Chloe only raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "I don't know, is that what you _want_ to call me?" She replied, and Beca suddenly fell speechless. There was seriousness in Chloe's eyes that made Beca shiver.

What _would_ she call Chloe?

She would no longer _just_ be Chloe, her beautiful dorky-girlfriend…she'd be her Domme. She'd be taking on a new role in Beca's life, and that role required another name. The problem was, Beca wasn't exactly sure what that name would be.

She had read up on what the "standard" terms of address were for Domme's and she found them all incredibly _formal_. Beca was clearly serious about being Chloe's submissive, however she didn't think she'd feel comfortable treating her like someone she hadn't shared a life with for the past couple of years.

"I just don't think I can call you…' _Mistress'_. I love you and all, but I just feel ridiculous...like I waked out of an old _Dracula_ movie or something."

Beca shuddered, mostly at the idea of the movie, and Chloe laughed out loud.

"I _completely_ understand. How about this, 'ma'am' is acceptable in response. For example, 'yes ma'am, no ma'am'. But as for what you call me, the decision is yours. Whatever feels right for you." Chloe reasoned, as if she was recommending a particular entree for dinner and _not_ what she wanted her girlfriend screaming out in pleasure when she had her tied up. (Beca couldn't deny how appetizing _that_ visual was.)

Beca shook those thoughts from her mind quickly and put on her most playful smirk. "What if _Chloe_ feels right for me?" She asked cheekily and Chloe arched one eyebrow carefully, before leaning in.

"Then you should have no problem taking whatever _punishment_ I think is right for you." She purred and Beca almost peed a little at how _promising_ it sounded. Chloe gazed at her challengingly, as if daring her to respond…but Beca couldn't really figure out how to speak, due to the immediate stress her body had just been put under.

Since when did her girlfriend _purr_? And since when did it make Beca want to bend _herself_ over Chloe's lap? Wait – _what_?

(Focus.)

"Right. Okay." Beca squeaked (oh god, she actually _squeaked_ ) out, and then once she had felt that she had successfully reigned in her emotions (or at least calmed down enough to not jump over the table and beg Chloe to touch her), she continued.

"I had questions, about some _things_." She said and Chloe sat back, smiling encouragingly. Beca shook her head, wondering how Chloe could just…go from one personality to the next. From ridiculously sexy to supportive, affectionate girlfriend in two seconds, she was a _marvel_.

"I'm just trying to remember them. As embarrassing as it is, I actually made a list…but it's in my bag." Beca revealed shyly, her cheeks reddening and Chloe raised her eyebrows with an amused smile.

"Do you want to go get it?" She suggested, attempting to disguise her delight at the idea of Beca making a list, on an actual piece of paper with her sexual dos and don'ts written down.

Beca cut her eyes to the living room, briefly contemplating actually getting the list…before thinking better of it. She was positive she wouldn't survive a trip into the living room to get her BDSM 'homework' without dying from absolute _mortification_.

"Maybe you could just, um, suggest some things and I could tell you if I'm interested or not." Beca murmured and Chloe nodded, folding her hands in front of her again.

She looked like Aubrey for a moment, all business, as she mentally prepared.

(That was a _weird_ visual.)

"Okay, I'm pretty sure I have a good idea of what you _won't_ want to do…but I need to make sure." Chloe clarified and Beca nodded in agreement. This conversation ironically resembled another they had had at the beginning of their relationship…only they had been underneath the covers and _considerably_ less clothed.

"Fisting?"

" _Jesus Christ_ , Chlo…" Beca gasped, her eyes widening. Chloe grimaced and shrugged.

"I figured I'd just jump right in… _sorry_." She said weakly.

Beca ran a hand through her hair, and laughed nervously. "No, no it's fine…it just, caught me off guard. Um, I'm gonna say no to _that_."

Chloe nodded, "Okay, and choking?"

"No, I don't um…I don't think I wanna get _that_ close to death." Beca joked, picking at her cold food.

"I wouldn't let that happen," Chloe shrugged and Beca paused, her eyes widening.

"Dude, are you like… _into_ that?" She gasped and Chloe laughed.

"No, no. I just wanted to see your face. I'd _never_ choke you…too scary." She waved off and Beca let out a breath of relief.

"Thank _God_ …"

Chloe giggled. "So if choking is out, it's safe to assume that knife play is as well?"

Beca stared at her in horror. "W-Who… _why_ -"

Chloe couldn't resist and burst into laughter at the absolute terror and confusion that passed through Beca's face. She resembled a very, very scared _owl_ what with the way her eyes had widened like saucers and her mouth gaped open.

It was _priceless_.

"Chloe seriously, _hell no_." Beca stated firmly and Chloe nodded, having trouble reeling it in.

Beca shook her head, not agreeing that the situation was that humorous (people seriously got _pleasure_ from that sort of thing?) before having an epiphany. "Please add any type of _desecration_ to that list, like peeing...or the _other_ thing. Also, no foot worship."

"Aww, you don't want me touching your feet? I _love_ your feet, Becs." Chloe cooed, slipping her foot over Beca's calf underneath the table and Beca rolled her eyes, before twisting her legs away quickly.

"Chlo, _please_ …I just don't really feel the _urge_ to put your toes in my mouth." Beca said shuddering and Chloe pouted.

"You don't like my toes?" She said, frowning down at her feet…as if searching for an imperfection.

(Oh jeez.)

Beca sighed. "Your toes are _great_ , best toes I've ever seen. If there was an award for toes, you'd win it for sure." Beca assured her, and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"I _get_ _it_ , Becs."

"Right, I just don't want them near my _mouth_." Beca clarified and Chloe smiled, holding up the 'okay' sign.

"Understood. But that still doesn't apply to me, right? I can play with your feet if I want?" Chloe asked innocently and Beca shivered.

"Who are you?" She asked softly and Chloe giggled cutely again, licking her lips.

"We'll put that on the 'maybe' list, then?" She suggested and Beca ran a hand down her face – her way of _not_ losing herself to her insanely attractive girlfriend - before shrugging.

"We can try it." She agreed and Chloe held up her fists up in victory, which caused Beca to laugh and shake her head.

"Alright, alright. Get on with it." Beca rushed sarcastically and Chloe held a hand out, sobering up instantly…the slightest of excitement hidden beneath her eyes.

"Okay, anything else you read about that you're against?" Chloe asked and Beca glanced up thoughtfully.

"Uh, no caning please, it looks really painful…and um, oh! That puppy play shit is out as well." Beca said firmly, leaning back against the chair.

Chloe twisted her bottom lip beneath her teeth thoughtfully, the way she always did when she had an idea that she was mulling over and Beca looked at her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

Chloe glanced down, trailing her finger against the table and opening her mouth in an 'o' shape, shrugging as if whatever she was about to say was no big deal. "I'm okay with no puppy play…but I um…"

"Get _to_ _it_ , Red." Beca urged and Chloe bit down on her bottom lip and raised her big eyes upwards to Beca, drowning her in hopefulness and insecurity. Ensuring that Beca would in fact agree to whatever she wanted, thanks to her inability to resist the pure beauty that lay in Chloe's _highly_ expressive eyes.

"I like the thought of you on a _leash_...I'd really like to try that." Chloe said softly and _oh my god_ she actually raised her fingers up to her lips, biting down on her nails in anticipation of what Beca would say.

It wasn't that it was _shocking_ to Beca; they had already covered more _insane_ things earlier in the conversation. It was the fact that Beca felt both ambushed by Chloe's cuteness and the sudden wave of _arousal_ that assaulted her body at the thought of Chloe hanging onto a leash that she was _attached_ to.

(She really had _no idea_ what was happening to her.)

Thanks to the fear that apparently filled Chloe up at Beca's lack of response, she began to explain herself. "It's okay if you're not into it. I _obviously_ w-wouldn't do anything that you felt uncomfortable with, Becs…I just thought-"

" _Yes_." Beca husked out, and she wondered if Chloe could tell how flushed she was.

Clearly not, considering Chloe's eyes flickered towards Beca's widely before her face broke into a huge grin. Beca closed her eyes and gestured with her hands. "Can we move on, please?"

Chloe nodded, attempting to hide her happiness, " _Absolutely_. But just to be sure, are you comfortable with wearing a collar?"

Beca nodded, remembering the way the leather felt beneath her fingers. "Yeah, of course."

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair, fluffing the curly locks before pushing them over to one side of her head. Beca squirmed in her seat (as if _everything_ Chloe did turned her on) and cleared her throat.

"Is there anything you're…positive you'd like?" Chloe cut in sweetly, and judging by the look in her eye, she had been looking forward to this part of the conversation.

Of _course_ she had been looking forward to finding out about all of the things Beca wanted. This was the girl whose favorite pastime was making other people happy without expecting _anything_ in return. It made total sense that she became _visibly_ excited about discussing what she could do to please Beca.

Beca took a deep breath, and scratched her neck nervously. " _Well_ , I…" Upon looking at Chloe, Beca felt the familiar wave of pressure pass over her at Chloe's anxious eyes and she felt a little bit nervous about speaking so _openly_ about what she wanted.

"Can we just do what we did before? Where you say something and I tell you if I want to do it or not?" Beca rushed out, and she glanced around as if someone was watching her. Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Sure…I'll even start with something a little lighter this time around." Chloe assured with a chuckle and Beca sighed in relief.

"Um, Is it alright if I pull your hair?" Chloe began softly, and Beca smiled, remembering Chloe's sexually charged antics a few days before.

"Yes. And biting's alright too, I know how much you _love_ that." Beca added and Chloe giggled.

" _Yes_ , I do. Okay…this is a tad bit on the heavier side, but how do you feel about face slapping?" Chloe eased and Beca tilted her head in thought, having missed that particular thing while searching the web.

Chloe studied Beca carefully, watching her response to the idea.

She shifted her head from side to side, thinking. Eventually, Chloe became too antsy and shook her head.

"Don't worry about it-"

"Wait, wait…just let me _think_ for a second, Chlo." Beca teased, and Chloe held her breath.

Beca looked at Chloe suddenly, squinting with curiosity. "Does it hurt?"

Chloe raised her eyebrows. "Haven't you ever been slapped before?"

Beca rolled her eyes. "Uh _no_ , do I look like someone whose been slapped before?" She scoffed and Chloe looked her hesitantly. Beca reared back, surprised at what Chloe was implying.

" _Really_ , Chloe?" She said in disbelief and Chloe laughed.

"It may have something to do with the piercings, or punching random guys…but you just seem like you've been in a _brawl_ or two." Chloe joked and Beca shook her head.

"The punching thing happened _one time_. I've never actually been in a fight. I've never been hit before, period." Beca revealed with a shrug and Chloe smiled.

"Well, if I did slap you I'd _never_ leave a mark. Only hard enough to make your eyes water a little." She reassured offhandedly and Beca couldn't prevent the look of shock that passed over her face.

She couldn't deny that it turned her on a little bit. She _hardly_ saw Chloe angry and she was positive that it would drive her crazy to feel her pulling on her hair and throwing her around a bit. A slap to the face wouldn't hurt.

"I think we can give it a try." Beca reasoned and Chloe seemed to like that answer, smiling to herself before continuing.

"Okay, how about bondage? How do you feel about being tied up, and gagged?" Chloe tried and Beca sucked in a breath. Chloe noticed and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"I guess that's a _yes_?" She teased, sensing Beca's desire.

Beca nodded, biting her lip briefly before adding, "No handcuffs or chains, though." Beca reasoned and Chloe agreed, making a mental note. She smiled to herself and Beca resisted the urge to ask her what she was planning.

Chloe leaned forward and raised her elbows up against the table, her chin in her hands. Her eyes were bright and invigorated, thanks to Beca's display of excitement, and she looked just about ready to explode with ideas.

However, she stated very calmly, "How about candle wax? Ice? Are those types of things okay?"

"Yeah, I don't mind that stuff." Beca commented nonchalantly, briefly noting that things were heading into interesting territory, now. Chloe licked her lips, her eyes devouring Beca as she spoke.

"That's good. How about nipple clamps?"

A flash of heat surged through Beca's body at the memory of Chloe's fingers twisting around her nipples harshly, and she momentarily felt her nipples harden slightly.

Chloe stared at her knowingly and Beca wondered if she was physic and could tell that she was fighting off arousal. She seemed to be feeding off of whatever waves Beca was giving off across the table.

"Y-Yeah, I don't mind _that_ …"

Chloe straightened up, excited. "Oh thank _god_. I love nipple clamps." She gushed and Beca could only cough, suddenly feeling hot all over.

"On _yourself_?" She managed to respond and Chloe laughed softly, her eyes darkening.

"Nope. On other people…they ignite a certain _sensation_ when pulled…" She husked and Beca gripped the table, caught up in the way Chloe was staring at her, _hungrily_ it seemed, her eyes trailing slowly down her neck to her chest, before landing back on her face.

Beca was briefly rethinking this entire agreement. How would she survive if Chloe could make her feel this way by just _looking_ at her?

How was she expected to be coherent when she was actually _doing_ some of these things? Actually _touching_ her?

"What about spankings? Is a riding crop okay? Or would you prefer a paddle?" Chloe threw out gently, cutting through the haze of lust clouding Beca's brain and she practically wheezed in response.

She had done _extensive_ research on spankings.

"Both are fine. I um," she swallowed, "I read up on something that I was _curious_ about. It's called a… _flogger_? I read that it was used for spankings." Beca stuttered out nervously, her cheeks going red.

Chloe's face absolutely _lit_ up with excitement.

"Yes, a flogger. It has a very _peculiar_ sting…but it feels amazing." Chloe bragged and Beca tilted her head thoughtfully, unsure whether she should feel embarrassed at being curious or excited that Chloe seemed to be on board with using it.

"A flogger is okay, then." Beca answered.

Chloe beamed. "Okay. Well let's move on…how do you feel about exhibitionism? And well…I guess humiliation. They kind of go hand in hand." Chloe mused and Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, how do you feel about, possibly having sex semi-publicly…or just being teased, publicly? As either a part of punishment or for pleasure?" Chloe tried and Beca couldn't deny the way her heart began to beat loudly in her ears and her stomach began to flip flop, along with her body's _increasing_ temperature.

It seemed to be the general sign of approval towards anything Chloe suggested. So Beca nodded, blushing deeper at the thought of Chloe touching her _this way_ , in public where someone could catch them.

(Apparently she was into it, _what a surprise_.)

"And humiliation?" Chloe added, and Beca noticed the hesitance in her eyes at the idea. Beca looked at her in wonderment, questioning if Chloe was tiptoeing around that particular kink because of Beca's growing awkwardness.

There she was again, looking out for Beca's comfort.

"I read about that…I think it'll be fine. I mean, it only makes sense that I get turned on by embarrassment, it's a large part of my everyday life." Beca reasoned, laughing lightly at herself. Chloe smiled widely, relieved that she didn't push Beca into unchartered territory.

"Good, good. Then…I think that's all, baby." Chloe finished, her eyes soft and at ease. It was a little surprising. She figured Chloe would be buzzing with excitement, though she only seemed content.

Ironically, Beca was the one who felt like she was _vibrating_ with arousal.

Chloe rose from her seat, picking up their plates and heading over to the sink happily, bouncing on her feet and humming quietly to herself as she began to run water.

Beca turned in her chair, leaning sideways against the table and opting to study her girlfriend from behind.

(What a _view_ , honestly.)

"So…when will this happen?" Beca asked, trying her hardest to appear less eager than she actually was. Chloe laughed, seeing right through her, without even turning around.

"When the time is right." Chloe responded simply, scrubbing the dishes in the sink and refusing to turn around and actually give Beca the opportunity to read into what she could have meant by that.

"Any idea when that will be?" Beca murmured, standing from her chair and sliding behind Chloe, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Chloe hummed, leaning her head back against Beca, "Well for one thing, I've got some things I've got to go out and get, so until I'm completely prepared, you'll just have to _wait_." Chloe teased turning to Beca and pressing a short kiss to the tip of her nose.

Beca groaned, nipping at Chloe's neck playfully and causing her to giggle. "So basically," She began, and Chloe shut the sink off, before turning around and wrapping her arms around Beca's neck, studying her expectantly, "You want to drive me crazy?" Beca finished, her eyes glancing back and forth between Chloe's.

Chloe leaned forward, nuzzling her nose against Beca's and letting out what Beca was _positive_ sounded like a purr. She had her hands at the base of Beca's neck, fingertips caressing her skin softly and encouraging goose bumps to erupt all over.

Beca loved this part. When Chloe would just _cling_ to her, internally betting with herself on how long she could be this close before having her mouth on Beca's. Her eyes would become heavy and she'd stare into Beca's dark eyes as if she was becoming drunker off of her presence by the second. And Beca would just hold Chloe around the waist…her mouth hovering with only a few breaths dusting over Chloe's, her eyes darting from her eyes to her lips and her body aching to be even closer, closer than she was right at this very moment, their waists and stomachs and breasts pressed up against each other.

"Yeah," Chloe breathed out deeply and Beca knew there was only a matter of time before she was swept up by the madness, by Chloe's inability to resist having her.

Sure enough, before Beca could respond to that, Chloe had sank her fingers deep into Beca's thick hair and molded their lips together, moving slowly and thoroughly…outlining the shape and feeling and completely giving over to the satisfaction of having another taste of her.

Beca only allowed the current to overtake her body, her hands gripping Chloe's waist and pressing her into the sink as their lips moved in a practiced dance. She pressed her hips against Chloe's, imitating her hum of pleasure as Chloe's tongue slid against her mouth, asking for entry.

Beca, vibrating from their conversation and looking to be a tease, only chuckled and continued to move her lips with no intentions of granting access. Of course, Chloe only grew more persistent, gripping Beca's hair tighter as she moved, and biting down on her lip.

Beca gasped, laughing, and Chloe claimed her prize. Sliding her tongue between her lips, she began her assault. Licking against teeth and flicking her tongue against Beca's, Chloe devoured her whole, twisting her tongue around and making Beca whine in pleasure.

The sound spurred her on, and Chloe slid the hand not sliding through Beca's hair up her shirt, where she scraped her nails against the skin of her stomach harshly, causing Beca to jerk against her, her teeth bumping against Chloe's. Chloe chuckled, and brought her leg up to wrap around Beca's trapping her against her body as she continued to control her mouth with her own, her hands holding her steady.

Beca rolled her hips in response, moaning into Chloe and slipping her hands down against her ass and squeezing. Chloe responded, smiling against Beca. She finally pulled her hands up and out of her shirt and around to cup Beca's face as she settled down and pressed short, sweet kisses against Beca's mouth…one, two, three…before finally releasing her lips.

Beca leaned her forehead against Chloe's, smiling down at her grinning face. Chloe licked her hips, and stared deeply into Beca's eyes.

" _Mmm_. You know, making you crazy…that's my job baby." She husked out and there was no mistaking the pride in her voice. Beca squeezed at her one more time before laughing darkly.

"You're pretty _damn_ good at it."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys kind of rock, okay?**

 **Honestly, I'm so incredibly in love with this fandom and all of the wonderful people in it. You have made me feel so good about this kinky little thing I've got going here, and I'm so happy all of you are enjoying what I'm writing. I know it's a bit off the wall, the BDSM thing, but I promise to ease you guys through it as tastefully as possible. (Of course it will get a _bit_ raunchy here and there, so get ready for that.) But yeah, you guys are the loves of my life. So now that that's out there in the open, a quick congrats to all of us for killing in TCA's and coming out with multiple wins and some pretty amazing tweets from E. Banks and Sendrick. It's always a good thing when the actors ship themselves. Maybe it will help something happen in PP3! Let's stay positive people!**

 **Anyway here we are! We have come to our first night with Beca and Chloe as Dominant and submissive. Just like Bechloe, we're taking it slow. So this first chapter is tame (for me, anyways) just to ease those of you who aren't as familiar with BDSM (just like Beca) into what it's going to be like between our girls during play. As the chapters come...the play scenes will become more intense, okay? I'm trying to do right by you all. Coming from an extremely hardcore BDSM fic (Cherished Affliction, _hello_ shameless plug) I've gotten a lot of shocked, angry reviews from kiddies who weren't really _prepared_ for the content. So I'm easing into it with this pairing. I also find it interesting to watch a very, very untrained submissive, and a very _fresh_ Dominant grow together. Which is what Beca and Chloe will be doing. Okay, enough conversation. Get to reading babes. And don't forget to flood my comments and tumblr (cherishmimi) with your thoughts. Please.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Warnings: Spanking, (light) bondage, blindfold, temperature play, mentions of oral sex.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect, or any of the characters associated.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"Chloe!"

It was her ritual.

Beca would stumble through the door (sometimes at a reasonable time in the afternoon, and other times late in the evening after dinner had been carefully wrapped and placed in the refrigerator) bearing some form of an apology and grinning about a new mix she had come up with or a song she had written.

She'd scream out Chloe's name excitedly and her girlfriend would appear almost dutifully, wearing an apron and a smile on her face, maybe holding a book in her hand...or sometimes she'd even mumble from the couch, where she'd be halfway asleep if it had become too late.

Today was no different...or at least Beca figured it would be no different, until she shut the door and found no Chloe, no dinner, and no lights.

(Hmm.)

Beca furrowed her eyebrows and leaned up against the door, her eyes searching the house quickly, attempting to figure out why the only light seemed to be coming from underneath their bedroom door...

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Beca swallowed nervously and dropped her bag against the floor, before journeying further into the house.

There was still no Chloe, which was a little nerve wrecking for Beca considering she had no idea how to go about preparing for this sort of thing.

She had thought Chloe would have given her a little more warning, considering all the time she had taken to even _broach_ the subject with Beca.

That had been only a few days ago...and now Beca was standing in the middle of a mysteriously dark apartment with no girlfriend and a feeling that things were about to take a turn for the _intense_.

Then again…she _was_ dating Chloe, so intensity was a given.

Beca bit down on her bottom lip, standing in the doorway of the kitchen for a minute.

"Chlo?"

When she was only met with more silence, Beca sighed and decided to face whatever surprises lay within the apartment.

Of course, when she turned on the light…she thought that Chloe would be standing there, wearing some dramatic leather get up and brandishing a whip in one hand and a collar in the other.

(Okay so maybe she had fantasized about this moment a _little_ bit too much)

Unfortunately that wasn't what she found.

What she found was a squeaky clean - and empty - kitchen, aside from the little wooden table in the center.

On that table, lay an old-fashioned silver dinner tray and lid, setup like something room service would deliver at an expensive hotel.

There was even a little _notecard_ addressed to Beca.

Beca smiled in relief and licked her lips. This was familiar to her; an adorably dramatic and choreographed moment. This was Chloe.

Beca sauntered over and picked up the card, assuming Chloe left her a message.

"She could have just _texted_ me..." Beca grumbled under her breath before grabbing the card and unfolding it.

 _Beca,_

 _I know you're probably wondering what all of this is. But if you know me, you know I can't do anything without adding a little bit of drama._ ;)

"Of course." Beca chuckled, rolling her eyes before continuing to read.

 _Anyway, if you haven't already figured out by the dark house and the lack of my presence...I have finished preparing and I am ready to assume my duties as your Domme, starting tonight. Now all I need to know is if you're ready to be my submissive._

 _I know we've already discussed it, but I need to be sure that this is what you want, baby. So I'm asking that you confirm it for me one last time. Put on the collar, and meet me in the bedroom. Give yourself to me. I'll wait, and if you don't come...I'll forget we ever even talked about this._

 _I love you,_

 _Chlo._

Beca sucked in a breath, placing the card against her chest and leaning against the edge of the table in order to still her quickly beating heart.

She was a little shaken, and it was only because she knew _exactly_ how important this very moment was, considering the very detailed conversation they had shared in preparation.

It was _imperative_ that Beca made sure that this, whatever it was; turned out to be _everything_ Chloe had ever wanted.

On the surface, it seemed so intense. But the reality of the situation was very simple. All Beca had to do was take a couple of steps, go into the bedroom. Everything else was just waiting for her.

Beca glanced over to the dish still sitting on the tray. It was as if it was staring back at her, tempting her to touch it, to pull the top off and reveal what was underneath.

Glancing at the bedroom door, light still glimmering from underneath, Beca reached for the top of the tray with shaking fingers, and pulled it off quickly...as if revealing the evening's dinner.

Dinner _wasn't_ underneath the tray.

Hell, Beca didn't know what she was expecting...but this was _not_ it.

She'd imagined...stripping down to nothing, per her girlfriend's request and placing that soft black, leather band - the one she had found lurking beneath the pages of Chloe's book - around her neck.

However, Chloe was _full_ of surprises.

" _Fucking_ Chloe."

Laying neatly on top of a fringed little white cloth was a bright _yellow_ collar...thin, with a gold buckle and a gold medal D ring dangling from the center.

Beca pulled the strap between her fingers, feeling the soft leather against her skin. She was unable to resist chuckling at how _perfect_ it was.

Chloe would _never_ allow Beca to wear a standard black collar. Oh, absolutely not. That was _too_ normal, and it would have been too comfortable for Beca.

No, Chloe had to take Beca all the way left field...to a place that was _far_ from her comfort zone. Chloe had to be _different_.

"Yellow." Beca murmured thoughtfully, wanting to cringe at the bright color, but unable to. It was just so _endearingly_ a part of her girlfriend. Yellow was her favorite color (she still doesn't know why, but she has an inkling that it has something to do with a _certain_ yellow cup used in a _certain_ audition, now tucked away neatly in their cabinet) so it made perfect since that she'd want to see it around Beca's neck.

Beca tucked her finger into the D ring, the cold metal rousing her back to reality, back to the sudden confirmation that all of this...was real.

It would have been daunting. As a matter of fact it would have been plain scary, had she not been one hundred percent _in love_ with Chloe.

This woman was everything to her, and she'd never let anything bad happen to Beca. Ever.

The fact that she was giving Beca one last choice…one last chance to change her mind in case she was uncomfortable, was proof that she couldn't have asked for a better girl to give her trust to.

Chloe was _the_ _one_.

"Here goes nothing..." Beca breathed out, bringing the collar up to her neck and slipping the band through the buckle gently.

She had read about this.

There was supposedly a shift, a feeling of profound weightlessness that came with putting on the collar. Some sort of contentment at having no responsibilities...at simply being, and belonging to someone else... _completely_.

Beca trailed her fingers down her neck, a distinct feeling of anticipation settling in her stomach at what would come, what she would be doing once she entered that room, with Chloe.

And then, there was _desire_. Desire filled her like it always did at the idea of being intimate with Chloe, only different now…much more heightened at the idea of what could happen once she entered that room.

Beca gasped suddenly, feeling hot all over...excitement building inside her out of absolutely nowhere at the thought.

Oh okay. This is... _okay_.

Beca felt suddenly compelled to enter their bedroom, to _see_ Chloe. And before she realized it, she had managed to get there, to the door...and was opening it slowly.

What she found was _beautiful_.

Their entire room was dark, save for the numerous amount of candles scattered everywhere. The curtains were drawn and there was no music... _only Beca_ , it seemed, and the soft glow of those candles.

And it smelled _delicious_.

Thick and sweet, like a dessert. Vanilla and honey specifically. It was _unmistakably_ Chloe. And it was _everywhere_.

The only problem was, there was no Chloe. Still. So Beca wasn't sure if this was the overwhelming presence of the candles, burning the essence of her (lit expertly _by_ Chloe, which could have come off a bit self-centered, what with her knowing her own exact scent and bathing the room in it and all) or if it was actually her girlfriend, in the flesh.

Beca glanced around, reaching up to finger her collar nervously. She was getting antsy, the urge to call for Chloe rising up within her.

She didn't though.

It was weird. She _wanted_ to yell for Chloe, she wanted to go look for her the way she always did when she wasn't in her immediate vicinity. Yet, she was hesitating. She was resisting...because she wasn't sure if she should.

If she _could_.

"You don't have to look, I'm right here, baby."

Beca stilled instantly, her finger tightening around the ring of her collar as she made to turn around, only to be halted by Chloe's hand against her lower back. The touch was so gentle…yet so firm with _authority_ , that it literally made her breath catch in her throat.

" _Don't_ turn around just yet. There are some rules we need to go over first."

Beca nodded...slowly. It was overwhelming now, the smell of Chloe...like the inside of a sweet shop, magnified by the candles glowing all around her. Beca shut her eyes briefly, feeling Chloe trail her fingers across her back gently, against her thin shirt.

She could do nothing but listen, and wait. Chloe's presence surrounding her like a blanket, much like it always did...heightened now by the implications of what was coming next.

"So, every time you come into this room...I want you stripped down to your collar, on your knees with your hands behind your back, okay?" Chloe said softly. Beca was caught off guard a little by the combination of Chloe's sweet tone and her blunt demands, expecting a sexier, huskier voice telling her when and how to get naked rather than the same voice Chloe had used to exclaim her excitement about feeding the little bird that landed on their windowsill days ago.

But then again, this was Chloe. This was a different brand of woman all together.

"That's another thing, every time I speak to you, I want you to respond. 'Yes ma'am' and 'no ma'am' okay?"

Beca swallowed heavily, having forgotten to respond as she became lost in thought. She was also fighting the impending embarrassment at having to actually say the words out loud.

And then,

 _Smack_.

Beca gasped, her eyes widening at the sudden sting that shot through her pants to her left ass cheek.

Holy _hell_.

Where the fuck did Chloe learn to do _that_? (And more importantly who the fuck had she _practiced_ on?)

Beca - jolted momentarily and forgetting exactly where she was and what she was supposed to be doing - began to turn around and demand answers, but was quickly halted by another smack on her behind, just as harsh as the first.

Only, this one _actually_ stole the breath from her lungs, and she swore she could feel her eyes watering at the feeling.

"Okay, so first I literally _just_ asked you to respond every time I speak to you."

There it was again, a demand that was so distinctly Chloe…genuinely confused and harmless and contrasting with the way she had practically _lit_ Beca's ass on fire mere seconds before.

Beca shut her eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before opening them and glancing back and forth. She hadn't responded, she had made a mistake. "I'm…sorry?" She tried, flexing her hands at her sides and practically forcing herself not to turn around to gauge Chloe's reaction.

This was all so new. She either had to trust herself to know what Chloe wanted, or wait to be _punished_ for not responding in the desired way.

She had to sit back and be taught…by Chloe. It was unnerving considering that she had spent so much time resisting education, rebelling against power itself. Now here she was, bowing to her Domme…becoming Chloe's submissive. It was an interesting turn of events.

(Oh wait, _fuck_. Pay attention, Beca.)

Right as she had realized that she had lost herself to her inner musings again, she felt Chloe…her breath against the back of her neck, her body mere inches from her own but not actually touching her…and her hands…her hands were hovering above her now, daring her to move…and _boy_ did Beca want to move.

She wanted Chloe to touch her, she wanted…

 _Smack_.

(Jesus _Christ_.)

Beca actually stumbled forward at this blow. Luckily Chloe caught her. One hand around her waist and another against her ass cheek, which was scalding hot now against Chloe's palm.

She wanted to let out some sort of noise. It hurt, oh my _god_ did it hurt…but it also felt _good_.

What was happening to her?

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Chloe husked out, her deep voice right against Beca's ear. Beca closed her eyes, her body practically vibrating with arousal at the sound.

"I-I'm sorry, _ma'am_ …" She breathed out, her voice coming out way shakier than she thought it would be. She couldn't help it, there seemed to be a ridiculous amount of tension flowing freely between the two of them, and holy _fuck_ …

Chloe was practically rolling her _very_ sore ass against her palm and while it felt both ridiculously painful _and_ delicious…Beca felt like she was on the verge of letting out a very embarrassing sound pretty soon.

"Good girl…" Chloe actually purred and Beca _wanted_ to feel humiliated at the way Chloe's voice seemed to bleed with approval. As if Beca was her pet or something. But she actually felt relieved. Beca felt _comfort_ spread throughout her body at the sound of Chloe's satisfaction.

Also, she was practically falling into Chloe's hold at this point, what with the way she seemed to be now fluidly massaging the muscles in her ass.

"As much as I would enjoy _tanning_ your ass, I really want to get through these rules so that we can get to the fun part…so try really hard to follow directions, okay baby?" Chloe whined out sweetly, her voice now back to its original state.

(Tan her ass...good _lord_.)

Even with the way the words leaked out of Chloe's mouth calmly, if not sweetly...Beca found her previous disobedience weakened by the feeling of Chloe's hand (whose strength she had otherwise _clearly_ underestimated) attached to her ass.

So Beca stuttered out feebly, "Y-Yes ma'am..."

It was a testament to both how well she knew Chloe and how badly her girlfriend wanted this when Beca could just _feel_ her smile behind her.

Her eyes fluttered shut as a soft kiss was pressed to the back of her head and she was released to stand on her own.

Beca was wondering how she was going to manage that, seeing as her knees had practically begun to tremble.

As jarring as it was, Beca couldn't deny the excitement radiating through her. This was really happening and Chloe was really going to be her Domme...and she _liked_ it. She wasn't one hundred percent sure why, but Beca wanted this. Now, even more so than before.

"Good girl. Okay! So collar on and nothing else when we play, and speak when you're spoken to unless otherwise instructed." Chloe listed off happily.

Beca listened carefully, to Chloe's rules and regulations. They seemed pretty standard (although she was still a little wary about the _naked_ thing).

Even though it was still Chloe, Beca was clearly not the sexiest human being to walk the earth, so somehow getting completely naked aside from the little yellow strap around her neck didn't really seem in her sexual _wheelhouse_.

(But was any of this _really_ in her sexual wheelhouse?)

"You're to also _always_ be on your knees, hands on your thighs and head down when we begin play." Chloe eased out tentatively and Beca almost smiled at the way her girlfriend, even with all of her _dominance,_ seemed to be taking Beca's comfort into consideration.

"Yes ma'am." Beca responded, a little more confidently now.

She felt Chloe pause for a moment, almost…expectantly and she furrowed her eyebrows.

What was she waiting for? Did she make another mistake?

"Now would be a good time to do that, Becs."

Oh.

She wanted her to do that. To get on her knees. _Now_.

Beca closed her eyes briefly, nervousness reappearing almost immediately at the thought of having to strip down to nothing in front of Chloe. How in the hell was she supposed to manage that?

As much as Beca _hated_ to admit it, Chloe was always the one doing the undressing…so she never had to worry about how much sex appeal she had when slipping out of her underwear.

This was different.

Now she had to do it herself.

(Somewhere in the back of her mind, Beca realized how ridiculous it was that she was internally whining about having to get naked so that her hot girlfriend would have her way with her.)

"Beca..." Chloe warned suddenly, and Beca almost jumped at the sudden anxiousness that crept throughout her skin. Chloe's voice seemed to have whiplash, and changed tones with her current state of approval. Beca was still getting used to that.

"Y-Yes ma'am, yes ma'am..." Beca rushed out, quickly before sighing.

(Okay, Mitchell. Follow directions.)

Recalling what Chloe had listed off, she began to drop to her knees only to feel a gentle hand at her shoulder, squeezing.

"Ah, ah. _Wrong_. You're supposed to do something first _before_ you drop to your knees."

Damn it. Of course Chloe would want to see her get naked first. She was practically _obsessed_ with watching clothes come off of Beca's body.

It was just that Beca physically didn't own the ability to strip naked in a way that wasn't either rushed or downright clumsy.

"Get naked, ma'am." She answered dutifully, and once again there was the Chloe smile, wide and out of sight but practically buzzing around her with happiness.

"Correct. So get to it."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the pleased almost business-like satisfaction in Chloe's voice (lest Chloe somehow see and add to the soreness in her ass cheek) Beca reached up with slightly trembling hands, and pulled her jacket off, dropping it to the floor, before slipping off her shoes, and socks. Beca sighed, annoyed at her own choice of a button up shirt, before pulling the buttons apart slowly.

There was a matching sigh, this one _twice_ as impatient behind her, and she suddenly felt two hands at her hips, yanking her dress pants down quickly.

"You're taking too long." Chloe replied simply and Beca shivered as she practically stumbled out of her pant legs. Just as she righted herself, Chloe was ripping her shirt (literally ripping, she now knew why Chloe spent so much time on _weights_ ) off of her.

"Panties and bra off too, Beca. Make it quick." Chloe snapped out and Beca was suddenly shaking, Chloe's commands causing her to become flustered.

Resisting the urge to cover her exposed body, Beca breathed through her nose heavily.

She was definitely turned on. Her skin was on fire, and she was shivering with anticipation, but she was also still a little terrified. No matter how many times she had undressed herself for Chloe, she still felt a little weird about her stomach and breasts and all around inadequacy compared to the chiseled, _firm_ , vanilla softness that was Chloe.

Chloe trailed her finger slowly up Beca's back, before hooking it beneath the band of her bra.

"I know you're nervous, Becs...but it's _just_ _me_." Chloe said softly, the sincerity in her voice placating Beca's anxiousness (as it always did) long enough for her to flick her finger beneath the hook expertly and pop the bra loose around Beca's chest.

Beca swallowed, goose bumps rising against her flesh as Chloe's hands trailed up and over her shoulders softly, gently pushing the bra straps down her arms and past her elbows.

Beca was most definitely overwhelmed, the push and pull of Chloe's moods from gentle and cute to firm and demanding causing her heart to race and her body to feel almost deliciously uneven. Beca was hot all over and trying desperately to resist turning around just to get a good look at her, at her Domme. At Chloe.

She had never gone this long without seeing her, without touching her…it was a little maddening and definitely added to her inability to predict what would happen next.

Beca gasped as she felt Chloe (specifically Chloe's breasts) against her back, her fingers pulling the bra completely from her body as her lips melded against her bare shoulders, mouthing sweet kisses against the flesh as she dropped the material to the ground.

"I'm going to take care of you, okay?" Chloe _now_ husked out, trailing her hands up Beca's bare stomach, against her ribs. Beca glanced down at Chloe's fingers, holding her breath at the way they seemed to expertly move towards her breasts.

"Don't you know that?" Chloe purred and Beca swallowed heavily, biting down on her lip and waiting on bating breath as Chloe teased the skin underneath the curve of her breast.

Then there were lips again, against her back and hands cupping Beca's breasts gently and Beca let out a small shaky breath.

"I love you, baby. And I just wanna make you feel good…understand?" Chloe breathed out sweetly, squeezing Beca's breasts expertly.

Of course, the feeling of Chloe's hands against her chest left Beca a little unfocused _and_ speechless, and she forgot to answer Chloe.

Again.

Then there were two harsh smacks, one after the other, against each of her breasts and Beca let out what initially began as a high pitched gasp but quickly turned into her whining out, "Y-Yes _ma'am_ …"

Chloe hummed against her back, nipping at the skin momentarily before reaching for her panties and pulling them down her legs.

Beca was breathing so heavily, she doesn't even remember stepping out of the underwear, only trying to compose the ridiculous amount of arousal that was coursing through her bloodstream.

Chloe was an expert at all of this…and Beca was just a little puppet being led, led by her master…and she _kind of_ loved every minute of it.

"To your _knees_ , Beca." Chloe commanded, and Beca nodded quickly, unsure where all of her shame of being completely naked had gone. (It may have been overshadowed by how embarrassingly horny she was becoming.)

Beca slowly sank to her knees, and placed her hands on her thighs, just like Chloe had asked her to. She licked her lips, still wanting to desperately look up and get a good look at Chloe, who was most definitely stalking her way around to her front. However, she opted for obeying Chloe and sank her eyes to the floor, breathing through her nose heavily as Chloe stood over her, watching her carefully, probably.

"Oh god…you look so _perfect_." She gushed and Beca smiled to herself, confident that Chloe was beaming down at her.

Once again, there was that feeling of satisfaction at Chloe's approval. Honestly, Beca was growing accustomed to the feeling.

"You can look at me now, Beca."

Feeling an indescribable amount of excitement boiling within her, Beca slowly lifted her head, eyeing Chloe's complete body, from her red painted toenails to her long smooth legs all the way up to her creamy thighs and hips, outlined by baby blue lace...

 _Jesus_.

There Chloe was, standing in a piece of lingerie that looked like a lacy swimsuit, with a neckline that was practically nonexistent, plunging all the way down to her cute little belly button and barely covering her plump breasts.

It matched her bright blue eyes, the scrap of lace she was donning, and it brought out the deep red, almost mahogany tones of her hair.

It was definitely not what Beca had been expecting her Domme to be wearing.

It was still so utterly Chloe; undeniably sexy...but so incredibly innocent that it was almost too good to be true.

Beca wanted to laugh.

How could she ever expect Chloe to do _anything_ by the book? This was Chloe she was talking about.

She would never be caught dead in daunting black leather, or putting a plain old collar around Beca's neck. No.

That would have been too normal. Too easy.

Chloe was still Chloe, BDSM loving Domme or not.

And honestly? Beca was so thankful for that. As committed as she was, she was happy to look up into bright blue eyes and see Chloe smiling down at her, just as happy and relieved as she was.

Those were the eyes that would truly make Beca do anything. Absolutely anything.

"Do you like it?" Chloe asked excitedly and Beca realized that she was gesturing down to her little lace number.

Beca watched Chloe twirl around in a circle, glancing back at her backside thoughtfully, revealing the way the piece of fabric left her back completely exposed and barely covered her plump little ass.

(Oh _God_.)

Beca licked her lips, unsure how to properly voice just how _much_ she loved what Chloe was wearing.

"I know it isn't the _standard_ Domme-wear but I just saw this in the store and thought it was _so_ _pretty_...and I know how much you love blue." She said softly, her mouth twisted in a bright smile. It was as if her girlfriend _wasn't_ stark naked beneath her.

"I like it...ma'am." Beca commented unsurely. There was still a bit of confusion pulsing through her at just how to address her.

Although her first instinct was to call her by her name, it just didn't feel right to Beca. But neither did any of those other titles that Beca had researched.

So she'd do as Chloe as asked and stick with 'ma'am' for now.

"Oh, good." Chloe said relieved, and Beca realized that she had actually been concerned about what she thought about her outfit.

How is it that she could still be _so_ adorable while diving headfirst into their wild sexual proclivities?

Chloe reached forward and sank her fingers into Beca's flowing hair, brushing it back off of her face and tilting her head up to look at her.

Licking her lips, Chloe raised an eyebrow and practically devoured Beca with her darkening blue eyes, lust clouding through them.

"I've wanted this for so long, Beca... _so_ long." Chloe said softly, earnestly. Beca only stared back at her, resisting the urge to close her eyes at the way Chloe's fingers moved against her scalp fluidly.

"And I have so many plans for us, tonight..." Chloe husked out, biting down on her bottom lip.

Leaning forward, Chloe pressed a soft kiss to the top of Beca's head before whispering, "What's your safe word?"

Beca closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She couldn't help but feel that things were definitely about to shift, even more so than they had once she had entered that room.

" _Red_." She said softly, and Chloe had to have been holding her own breath, judging by the way she exhaled shakily.

Beca felt her hands drift away from her head, and allowed her eyelids to flutter open as Chloe stepped away from her.

"On your feet, Beca." She demanded gently, and Beca scrambled to rise.

Chloe turned to a box, situated between some of the candles still burning sweetly around them.

"Hold your wrists out for me." Chloe asked, and Beca furrowed her eyebrows, but complied, wondering what Chloe was about to do to her.

"Tonight I'm gonna restrain you...but since we're taking things slow, I figured you wouldn't want to use any hard bondage."

Beca sighed in relief, not really sure if she was ready to be _roped_ up to their bedposts just yet.

Chloe giggled. "So I went out and got you a pair of padded cuffs."

Now immediately Beca's eyes widened, because her first thought at the sound of _cuffs_ were ugly little metal restraints that bruised your wrists.

Chloe, ever the telepath, reached up and caressed Beca's cheek sweetly.

"No, no, not _handcuffs_ my love." Chloe held up a pair of yellow leather wrists cuffs that buckled with little hooks dangling from the outside of each one.

Beca sighed once again in relief and Chloe shook her head, before fastening the cute little cuffs around Beca's wrists quickly.

Beca noted the bright yellow that matched the strap of leather around her neck and resisted the urge to laugh at Chloe's coordination.

Of _course_ they had to match her collar.

As a matter of fact, she probably bought them at a deal. Cuffs and a collar for a _two-for-one special_. You know, wherever she had gone to buy these things.

(That was a sight in itself. Chloe flouncing around a sex store asking sweetly, "excuse me, are there cuffs that match this collar?")

Beca chuckled at the thought and Chloe raised an eyebrow at her.

"Something funny?" She commented and Beca shrugged at her. Chloe tilted her head, a smirk playing at her lips, and Beca cleared her throat and quickly responded, "Nothing, nothing Chl- _ma'am_..."

Chloe clicked her teeth. "I'll let it slide. Only because you look so cute." Chloe remarked, reaching up to pinch Beca's cheeks.

Beca rolled her eyes instinctively and Chloe yanked her forward by her wrists.

"Now I _just_ said that I'm trying to be patient with you because it's our first night together, Beca. But if you roll your eyes at me again, I'm gonna take you over my lap and make that ass of yours a nice _pretty_ shade of red, understand?" Chloe husked out, and Beca's eyes widened at the stern look of warning blaring out of her eyes.

Good lord. As much as Beca was in love with her lighthearted, sensitive girlfriend...there was something incredibly sexy about stern Chloe. The way she stared at Beca, holding her close and daring her to challenge her.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Beca answered softly, her eyes big and intimidated and Chloe smiled gently at her.

"Good girl. Now, climb up on the bed for me, lie flat on your back, and raise your arms above your head."

She released Beca's wrists and Beca let out a breath of relief, Chloe's close proximity serving like a drug of some sort, clouding her brain and leaving her a tad bit foggy at times.

Beca climbed up on the mattress and flipped onto her back, resting her head on the pillow and stretching her arms above her head.

Chloe leaned against their dresser for a moment, drinking in Beca's naked body hungrily.

It should have been a little scary, the way Chloe was clearly standing there pre-meditating her attack on Beca's unsuspecting body...yet Beca only felt overcome with excitement. She was dying to know what Chloe was going to do with her. Now that she had a taste of what punishment was like, or could be like, she needed to know what her _reward_ could be.

She wanted to know what Chloe truly was capable of.

"You look so beautiful. Like a goddess." Chloe commented excitedly and Beca blushed, ducking her head down.

"Ah ah," Chloe snapped her fingers sharply and Beca immediately found her heated gaze again. "Good girl, eyes on me."

Beca swallowed, rubbing her thighs together as Chloe approached the bed slowly, something in her hand that Beca couldn't quite make out.

It wasn't exactly the most important thing on her mind at the moment, considering Chloe's nipples had turned perky and hard through the thin lace and were practically begging Beca to break the rules and touch them.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to control myself right now Beca. You look so good...I just wanna... _eat you up_." Chloe remarked deeply and Beca had to physically clench her thighs together at that point, afraid of embarrassing herself at Chloe's words.

Chloe smiled pleasantly at her. " _Eventually_ I will...but tonight I have some other plans that I'd _hate_ to see go to waste, you know?"

Beca, thoroughly disappointed that she wouldn't be getting _eaten_ anytime soon could only swallow down her disappointment and say, "Yes ma'am."

Chloe kneeled onto the bed, reaching up to fasten the cuffs to the hooks attached to bedposts, giving Beca enough time to notice what was in her hand.

It was a blindfold.

Chloe glanced down, catching Beca's gaze, now locked on the silk material. Her smile widened. "I see you've caught onto what's about to happen next."

Beca raised an eyebrow and Chloe bit down on her bottom lip. "Tonight is all about tuning your body to _me_ , Beca."

Beca stared at her in confusion. She was absolutely sure that no one could ever have as much control of her body as Chloe did. Even before she had put on a collar and kneeled for her, Chloe owned everything about her.

"I know you're wondering what that has to do with you being able to _see_ me..." Chloe said, and Beca only stared up at her.

"I want you and your body to _learn_ me. My touch, my voice, everything." Chloe leaned forward, and while Beca was concentrating on way her breasts swelled deliciously in front of her eyes, Chloe placed the blindfold against her, lifting her head and placing the strap against her skull gently.

"I want total control over how you respond to me Beca...and to do that I have to take away some of your senses, while teasing others." She purred and Beca swallowed, her body shivering at darkness surrounding her.

There was a fear accompanying her body again...much like before, when Chloe was out of her line of sight.

Maybe she was codependent. Maybe Beca had become reliant on things like being able to _see_ every move Chloe made, watching her expressions in order to tell what she was about to say next, or do.

Maybe she was just _nervous_.

"Don't be afraid, baby. Relax." Chloe commanded softly, and Beca tilted her head upward, searching for the position of Chloe's voice.

She flexed her fingers, the cuffs cradling her wrists comfortably and took a deep breath relaxing into the pillows and relishing in the silence surrounding her.

It was then, after a mere thirty seconds in the darkness, while Chloe was presumably just watching her, without a word, that Beca began to feel her body shift into a state of steady anticipation.

The smell of the candles floated up into her nostrils almost directly, and her body was practically burning with want.

Although Chloe wasn't doing anything, just staring (so she assumed) she felt as if she was growing more and more aroused by the second.

Beca moved her thighs together, the lower regions of her body practically pulsing with desire.

She was helpless.

There were no hands, not even a sign of Chloe being anywhere near her. As a matter of fact, Beca began to think that Chloe had left the room…and as she had no sight, her ears were laser-focused on any little sound that may have indicated where her Domme could be.

There were also the regulations that Chloe had set in place, the one's that kept her from speaking. Not that she could have said anything with the way her mouth had gone suddenly dry as she waited.

It was once she had completely relaxed, the moment she had let her eyes drift closed underneath the blindfold, her breaths coming out slow and easy, that she felt the slightest little tickle against her foot.

On instinct, she jerked, and a sharp sting against the sole of her foot followed.

"Don't move, Beca. Just feel."

Beca swallowed, on high alert now at the jarring combination of the slap against her foot and the soft sound of Chloe's voice.

As easily as before, suddenly there was nothing again…no speaking, no touch, only the sounds of her own breathing (which had seemed to move into surround sound) and the thud of her heart beating heavily.

A few minutes went by, before Beca felt it again, a very soft tickle against the top of her toe now, and she concentrated on staying still noticing that the sensation began to drag down across the top of her foot, so gentle it made Beca want to squirm.

She held her breath as the touch traveled up her leg, down towards the inside of her thigh.

As it neared the heat radiating from her center, Beca felt her breath hitch and her ears zeroed in on the sound of Chloe chuckling huskily.

" _Feel_ , Beca." She reiterated and Beca was wondering why Chloe kept repeating the phrase when she gasped, the gentle touch now drifting across the lips of her sex.

The sensation was _ridiculous_ against her and Beca wondered what the fuck was Chloe holding that could have a touch so subtle and controlled, yet administer such a feeling to her body.

The object was moving back and forth, back and forth, against her and Beca wanted to arch her body so badly, biting down on her lip as some sort of a reminder to do as Chloe had said to do.

How in the hell was she supposed to do that though? How was she supposed to not respond to something Chloe had _instructed_ her to feel?

"Do you like the way this feels Beca?" Chloe asked gently and Beca let out a deep breath.

" _Yes_ _ma'am_ …" She breathed out and Chloe continued to drag the unknown object against her, before moving it in a barely there, circular motion, against her clit.

Beca arched then, and Chloe halted the motion immediately.

"I told you not to move, Beca. Don't make me tell you again." Chloe warned, and this time Beca seemed to become stiller than she ever had before.

Maybe the blindfold was working, because Beca's body responded almost instantly to the way Chloe's voice had switched.

"Yes ma'am." She answered.

Instead of giving Beca a moment to let her guard down, Chloe immediately resumed this time. Playing with her clit gently, the soft touch teased the little bud in the most frustrating way.

The touch was stimulating, but left Beca itching for something more and she had no control over that. She could only lie still and revel in the sensations.

Usually, while Chloe would be – _ahem_ – down there, she'd play with Beca in a way that would be just enough pressure to build her up to a place within reach. So it wouldn't take very long. Chloe could tease the orgasm right out of her.

But this? This was _well_ out of her reach. The touch felt amazing, but it clearly only served the purpose of turning her on and was not intended to actually get her anywhere.

Beca wanted to scream.

She felt like her body was being toyed with and she could feel Chloe basking in the way she seemed to respond.

She didn't understand the point of this. Chloe had said that tonight was about her body learning Chloe so that it would respond better, but she was fairly confident her body was already familiar with all of Chloe's touch and what she could do to make Beca feel good.

This… _object_ didn't really make sense. But it did feel good.

"I know you don't like being teased Beca." Chloe commented simply, and Beca shivered at the sudden appearance of her voice.

"I know that this is turning you on, but it isn't actually _helping_ you achieve anything."

Beca wanted to scoff. If she knew all of this, why in the hell was she doing it? (Of course she couldn't say that, it would probably get her a _nice_ spanking.) Beca also began to notice how the object felt a little more insistent against her sex, possibly growing more intense with Chloe's words. Though she wasn't quite sure how…considering the touch was still so _very_ gentle.

"I'm not concerned about it, though. Because you'll come when I'm _ready_ for you to come." Chloe said softly and Beca almost whimpered at the confident way with which Chloe had stated it.

She briefly began to wonder how Chloe's words would be possible, when suddenly she had an epiphany.

 _That's_ what Chloe meant.

Tuning her body to her…she meant preparing Beca's body to feel things when Chloe _wanted_ her to, placing a type of hold over Beca that allowed her to simply command certain things from her…like _orgasms_.

"Everything about you belongs to me." Chloe said deeply and the object left her sex, trailing up her stomach now and Beca breathed out a sigh of relief, before swallowing.

"Your body, your emotions, and most importantly your _orgasms_ belong to me." Chloe confirmed and with the way Chloe's confidence seemed to radiate around them, Beca knew that she believed every word that came out of Chloe's mouth.

The object was at her breasts now, drifting over her nipples and teasing them into becoming erect and tight…daring Beca to arch her pretty little breasts upwards towards the torturous touch.

"I will tell you what to feel and when to feel it, and you know what?"

Beca realized that Chloe was closer to her, definitely up against her ear now and she held her breath…waiting.

"When I tell you to…you will give _every last bit_ of yourself to me."

The words were accompanied by the disappearance of the object. Which was replaced quickly by a feeling of something liquidly and hot burning onto her chest.

Beca gasped, barely resisting the urge to arch her back as her heart rate quickened, pounding in her ears at the sting of whatever it had been burning against her.

Beca then noticed suddenly how the sting began to cool down, and seconds later the burn drifted away.

As if Chloe could _see_ the feeling disappearing, she then dribbled more onto Beca's skin; right across her nipples and that time Beca _did_ arch, right into more hot liquid against her breasts.

The feeling continued, Chloe responding by dragging the hot liquid down her stomach now, and Beca briefly noticed how she seemed to be gasping for air, gulping down big breaths at the shock of the burning.

Then there was no more, and Beca heard something slam against the bedside table…causing her to jump before she felt Chloe's hands, like skillets, against her thighs.

Chloe yanked them apart and scraped her nails up the insides of the flesh harshly, causing Beca to _finally_ choke out a moan.

"I told you no more moving. I _meant_ it. Now count."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

 _Smack_.

Oh.

"I said," And Beca felt another hard smack against her thigh, " _count_ , Beca."

Beca's eyes actually did water at the feeling and she swallowed heavily before gasping out, " _One_."

Another smack came, just as hard. "T-Two…"

And then another, and another, and before Beca knew it they had reached ten and she was very, _very_ , close to possibly letting a few tears fall. (Though she'll never admit it.)

She also felt a little disappointed that Chloe had to stop what she had been doing to punish her.

(Damn it, Mitchell get your _shit_ together.)

Suddenly she felt Chloe's smooth hands rubbing against the skin of her thighs, and she actually whimpered this time, like a chastised puppy.

Chloe then reached up and cupped Beca's cheek, "I hate punishing you, baby. Please behave for me, so that I don't have to anymore…okay?"

Beca nodded, "Yes ma'am…I'm sorry." she responded thickly, and she could feel Chloe's thumb caressing her cheek softly…reassuring her.

Beca realized in that moment that Chloe had been right. Her emotions belonged to her, and she could do with them what she pleased. Mere moment ago, she had been aroused sexually…and now she had gone from being disappointed in herself to being comforted by her sweet girlfriend.

(Later, when Beca wasn't tied up and collared, she would probably be in a state of utter disbelief.)

" _My Beca_ …I love you." Chloe said softly, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

It was as if all of Beca's distress disappeared instantly and Chloe let her hand drift away from Beca's face.

Feeling immediately empty from the lack of touch Beca sighed, before she felt Chloe's fingertips, against her chest…moving against where the hot liquid had been on her.

"Did you like the way this felt, Beca?" Chloe asked softly, and Beca bit her lip before answering.

"Yes ma'am." She said, and in the back of her mind she wanted to _die_ at how small she sounded. Like a child.

Chloe only smiled though, it was the response she wanted.

" _Good_."

Beca gasped out as the feeling returned, the hot liquid drizzling between her breasts onto her torso again. This time she didn't move, though. She just tried not to think about how wet she had become at the burning feeling.

(She didn't know how she was going to make it through to the end of this night.)

Chloe was _exceeding_ her expectations. She was tuning Beca's body like a fine instrument and to be honest, what else could Beca really have expected? Her girlfriend had an entire library on BDSM…it was only natural that she delivered.

Beca felt the sting cool down and she let out a shaky breath.

Then both the feeling of whatever had been dragging down her body and Chloe disappeared and Beca was left with her chest heaving and her arms hanging limp from the bedposts.

Chloe must have foreseen her reactions, because had she not been physically restrained she probably would have been _severely_ punished by now for moving.

At this point, Beca felt like Chloe was controlling everything about this entire moment. The scents washing over her nostrils, the feelings that had left chills up her spine and heat all over her skin. The anticipation she could feel pulsating through her bloodstream, even the rhythm of her heartbeat. It was as if it all answered to Chloe.

Beca could feel Chloe, all around her, without her touch. And it was overwhelming. As if her entire _aura_ was consuming her.

And maybe that had been the plan; maybe that's what Chloe wanted. She wanted Beca to be able to see her without her eyes and feel her without her hands. She wanted Beca to know her without the ability to control the situation, without the ability to teach _herself_.

Because of all of this, Beca now felt the lack of Chloe's presence…felt her drift to the other side of the room and she resisted the urge to turn her head in the direction she _knew_ Chloe was standing in.

Despite the fact that Beca remained still, Chloe knew that she wanted to move. How, Beca would never know, but nevertheless, giddy Chloe reappeared.

"That's _it_ Beca…" She said excitedly, and Beca could _literally_ feel the effect of her smile. It caused her body to fill with a sort of warmth that she had never actually felt before. (For the moment she chalked it up to her being extremely horny, and not some other intense romantic thing.)

"You can feel me, can't you?" Chloe said knowingly, and normally Beca would have scoffed at how utterly _ridiculous_ it sounded.

But in actuality, she _could_ feel Chloe. She could feel her own arousal and how it seemed to be heightening by the second even though Chloe was nowhere near her body at the moment. She could also somehow feel Chloe's arousal. Beca could practically _smell_ how badly Chloe wanted to touch her.

It was quite incredible. (And possibly the most _insane_ thing she had ever experienced aside from being in an all-female collegiate acapella group.)

"Yes ma'am…" Beca said, and she felt herself clench instinctively. Unsure of why she seemed to only be getting more and more stimulated, Beca licked her lips.

" _Fuck,_ I love when you do that…" Chloe practically growled, and Beca was only momentarily startled by the sound of the curse coming out of Chloe's mouth. That shock immediately turned into desperation as she realized how fucking sexy Chloe sounded when she cursed.

Normally the sound of the F-word coming out of Chloe's mouth meant that shit was about to get _very_ _real_. Apparently that was still the case because no sooner than the words left her mouth, Beca instantly felt the shift in the room, and before she could gather her thoughts Chloe was gripping her face and crashing their lips together.

Beca dug her fingers in her palms, frustrated that she was unable to grab onto Chloe in any way, and groaned as Chloe shifted her hands into Beca's hair, biting down on Beca's lip hard and forcing her mouth open with a gasp.

Instantly, Chloe thrust her tongue inside of Beca's mouth and began to _devour_ her. Flicking it against her tongue quickly and stealing unrestrained moans from the back of Beca's throat, Chloe tangled her fingers into the strands of Beca's hair and tugged.

Somewhere deep, _deep_ , down inside…Beca was thoroughly embarrassed at the way her body was responding to Chloe's ministrations.

But at that particular moment, she was very much content with allowing Chloe to subject her mouth to utter debauchery.

Anything to keep that girl's tongue doing whatever filthy thing it was doing against her own.

(They were seriously going to have to have a talk about where she _learned_ some of this stuff.)

Chloe sucked on Beca's tongue quickly before releasing her mouth with a gasp, sucking in some air.

"God you have no idea how much I want to _fuck_ you into this mattress, baby." Chloe husked out and Beca didn't need the blindfold taken off to know that Chloe's eyes were probably dark with hunger.

She just wanted Chloe to stay close; she wanted her to _suffocate_ her with her presence.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Chloe asked, cupping Beca's cheeks and pressing soft kisses to her lips, to her face.

" _God_ yes ma'am…" Beca moaned out just as Chloe sank her teeth into her neck harshly, before flicking her tongue rapidly over the area smoothing the punctured skin.

"I wish I could Beca, _God_ I wish I could…but I need to finish this. I need to _properly_ train your body." Chloe said softly and Beca shook her head rapidly, feeling suddenly like she'd die if Chloe didn't give her some sort of relief.

Before she could open her mouth, Chloe covered it with her own quickly, attempting to reassure her before releasing Beca and stepping away from her body.

Beca felt like crying at the loss…confident that at some point she was going to explode. Her body was literally on fire. At this point she was positive that she could melt ic-

" _Oh my god!"_

Beca cried out, and she thinks that it is by some miracle that she manages to stay still because Chloe is dragging something, presumably ice, from her neck…all the way down to her stomach.

With her mouth.

She knows this because she can feel the barest hint of Chloe's lips around the little cube.

Beca heaved, unable to process how amazing the feeling of the ice dragging against her heated flesh felt. Chloe continued to move it around her stomach, in circles…until it melted away to just her lips.

Beca could only wait, reveling in the feeling of Chloe's lips against her stomach, mouthing at her now wet flesh.

She could not believe this.

How did she manage to end up with this girl?

That thought was interrupted by more cold assaulting her skin and Beca whimpered at the feeling, this time over her still perky nipples.

She was dying at the sensation. It was almost _unbearable_ how cold the ice seemed to be against her scalding breasts. A deliciously confusing turn-on. Beca bit down on her bottom lip, trying to contain herself.

She could feel herself practically gushing with want and she didn't know how much longer she could last this sort of thing, when suddenly the ice disappeared from her breasts and she felt nothing but Chloe hovering over her, breathing against her skin.

Her warm breath traveled over her nipples and down her stomach to her center where she teased her entrance, only a lick away from giving Beca what she desired.

"Spread your legs." Chloe stated firmly and Beca almost laughed in happiness. Finally.

She opened her legs up for Chloe, at this point unabashedly showing off her sopping wet center and Chloe let out a desperate sound. A cross between a whimper and groan.

"Look at you, Becs. God. You're _drenched_ …"

Beca felt on the verge of loosing it, especially with the combined feelings of the ice's effect against her skin and the closeness of Chloe's body between her legs.

"I bet I could slide my fingers in with no problem, couldn't I?"

Beca moaned, " _Yes_ ma'am…"

" _Mmm_ , I want to baby. I wanna fill you up so good, make you scream." Chloe said, just hovering over her, staring at her sex heatedly, completely absorbing the sight of Beca's juices dripping down her thighs, shining in the glow of the room.

Beca was positive that there would soon be slits in her palms from how her hard she was digging her nails into them, trying to keep from turning into a complete and utter pile of mush.

She couldn't see Chloe, couldn't look into her blue eyes and lose herself; no…she could only _feel_ Chloe. Leaning between her spread legs, practically fucking Beca with her words but refusing to touch her despite the knowledge that she was practically overflowing with arousal.

It was the most turned on Beca had ever been in her life.

And Chloe knew it.

"It wouldn't take long to make you come all over my fingers, soak the sheets. You always do. You always give me what's mine, don't you?"

Oh god. "Y- _Yes_ ma'am…" Beca panted.

"Say it."

"I-I…I always give you what's…what's yours…" Beca moaned out.

"Why?" Chloe taunted and Beca moaned, biting down on her bottom lip in a failed attempt contain it. Chloe reached up and grabbed Beca's chin in between her fingers tightly.

" _No_ , tell me." She demanded and Beca felt something in her stomach tighten.

"B-Because…" She trailed off, unsure of what Chloe might have wanted her to say.

"Because of what, Beca? Why do you always give me what's mine? Why do you bend over for me when I tell you to? Why do you spread those legs for me? Why do you let me fuck you? Put my mouth on you? Why?" Chloe shot out, assaulting Beca with questions. And the combination of the heated words, flowing from the mouth of her _usually-sweet-and-demure-girlfriend-turned-passionate-Domme_ along with her climbing arousal was enough to push Beca past her embarrassment right into what she _knew_ Chloe wanted to hear.

"B-Because…Because I _belong_ to you…" Beca choked out and she could feel Chloe's mouth, hovering over her own and smiling in smug satisfaction.

"That's _right_." She husked out, her breath tickling Beca's lips and sending a shiver down her body. "Because you belong to me. You're _mine_." Chloe confirmed and Beca felt her presence drift away, no longer hovering over her body.

Beca whimpered at the loss and Chloe smiled, gazing down at the way Beca looked against the bed. Cuffed, blindfolded, _soaking wet_ and trying with all of her might to obey Chloe by remaining still. Even as she practically _shook_ with absolute and utter _desperation_.

She was ready.

"Give me what I want, Beca."

(What?)

"M-Ma'am..?" Beca said in confusion.

"Give me what I want." Chloe said again, simply. Beca lay panting, unclear of what Chloe was asking of her, unsure of how she was supposed to give Chloe anything what with the way her body seemed to be _seconds_ away from imploding. Not to mention she was still restrained and unable to move, per Chloe's earlier regulations.

"I-I…don't _know_ what-"

"Beca," Chloe interrupted firmly and Beca sucked in a breath at the tone of her voice, a familiar coil tightening in her stomach and threatening to snap. She felt unsure of what was happening to her, and unsure of what Chloe was asking and yet a delicious feeling of excitement seemed to be rushing through her bloodstream. It was almost as if she was completely out of control of her own bodily reactions.

As if Chloe had pre-designed all of her body's responses to her voice, and her presence. Beca was only along for the ride and that left her breathless with anticipation and complete disbelief. It seemed she wasn't too far from the goal Chloe had initially set for the evening. And with that thought along with the ridiculous speed that her heart began to race, Beca breathed out, "Y-Yes ma'am?"

"Come for me."

And miraculously, she _did._

Somehow, her release crashed into her like a freight train, leaving her immobile and drowning in the sounds of what were probably her own cries of pleasure. She wasn't really sure, considering the room seemed to close off around her, leaving any sound muffled in her ears.

She felt her sex pulsing as she gasped out desperately, attempting to catch her breath as she moved through her orgasm, her body practically _vibrating_ with pleasure.

It was an orgasm that Chloe had achieved with her before, but

one that she had achieved by actually _touching her_.

(When she caught her breath and wasn't completely out of it, her mind would for sure be blown by this _entire_ night.)

Beca felt Chloe near her, and suddenly there wasn't a blindfold on her and she was opening her eyes and adjusting to the dim lighting of the room and…a sea of concerned blue eyes gazing down at her.

 _Chloe_.

Beca blinked rapidly, heaving out large puffs of air as she attempted to catch her breath and refocus her eyesight.

"Beca? Are you okay?" Chloe said worriedly, reaching for Beca's face and gazing at her, examining her for any signs of discomfort or unhappiness.

Suddenly, Chloe glanced up and gasped, realizing that she hadn't released Beca from her cuffs.

"Oh _shoot_ , hold on Becs…" She reached up and carefully clicked the cuffs loose, allowing Beca's arms to fall down limply. Beca groaned, only a little sore in her forearms and Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, grabbing onto Beca's arms gently and surveying them.

"Beca do your arms feel okay? Did I hurt you at all?" Chloe said nervously, unbuckling the cuffs from Beca's wrists and tossing them to the side, while still looking over Beca's face, for any sign of trouble.

Beca was more concerned with speaking, considering how dry her throat had become. She also wasn't sure what was really going on with herself emotionally, only having just come down from one _hell_ of an orgasm.

"Beca-" Chloe started and Beca finally reached up and pulled Chloe down by her neck into a soft kiss, moving her lips lazily over hers. Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's head and leaned into her, pressing their breasts together. As Chloe moaned, moving their tongue against one another languidly, Beca placed her other arm against Chloe's stomach, rubbing her hand against the lace of her lingerie, scratching her nails against her abs, and causing Chloe to hiss.

"Mmm…" Beca hummed, pulling away gently and resting her forehead against Chloe's.

Chloe opened her eyes, all of her worries disappearing with one look into Beca's own dilated pupils. She reach up to caress Beca's flushed cheek softly, smiling down at the way Beca practically nuzzled into her touch.

"I'm guessing by that reaction that you're okay with everything that happened tonight?" Chloe murmured with a smile and Beca opened her eyes and scoffed.

" _Dude_ …are you serious? I'm running like a _faucet_ down there…how in the hell did you get me like this without even _touching_ me?" Beca said in disbelief and Chloe giggled shaking her head at the return of her outspoken DJ.

"I…I just…we're connected, Beca. You're body is totally responsive to me, which is what I _hoped_ for." Chloe said nonchalantly and Beca shook her head, before pausing.

"Wait – are you telling me you didn't know if this was going to work?" Beca asked and Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, hiding a nervous smile.

"Well…I read about it a while ago…how doing this could help ease an untrained submissive into things. But…I was a little nervous considering your track record with following orders." Chloe said and Beca just stared at her.

"But it worked!" Chloe reasoned happily, "And now everything should feel a little more natural for you." Chloe reasoned and Beca chuckled, before shrugging.

"I guess you're right. Right there at the end, I didn't even know I was close to coming until you said to come and it just… _happened_. I couldn't believe it. I _still_ can'tbelieve it…" Beca murmured, her eyebrows furrowing in thought as she gazed down.

Chloe chuckled lifting her chin with her fingertip, "Hey," she said softly, and Beca turned her gaze upwards, their eyes connecting.

" _Thank you_." Chloe said genuinely, and Beca found herself breathless at the way she was smiling at her.

It was a smile Beca hadn't ever seen before, which was odd considering she kept track of all of Chloe's different smiles and what they meant.

This one seemed to bleed with pure joy. Chloe was looking at Beca as if she had given her the key to complete happiness and for a moment, Beca felt awful about having gone this long without discovering how much Chloe wanted this with her.

Beca swallowed and reached up to brush a strand of hair out of her face, "Why are you thanking me?"

Chloe continued to smile down at her, her teeth seeming to sparkle. "Because you're perfect."

She said it with such ease; Beca didn't even realize how fast her heart was beating until she could hear the pulse in her eardrums.

(How do people survive love? Honestly?)

"Chlo-"

"Ah, ah…just shut up and take the compliment. _Please_." Chloe commanded and Beca pursed her lips, before chuckling and lifting her arms up in surrender.

"Alright, alright…" She groaned, remembering how sore her arms had become.

"Man…I should have worked out or something for this submissive stuff…" Beca grumbled and Chloe laughed, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead.

"It can be a bit _strenuous_ sometimes…" Chloe commented before standing up and beginning to blow out all of the burning candles.

"A bit?" Beca exclaimed incredulously, moving to sit up against the headboard, wincing as she pressed her palms into the mattress as leverage.

"Oh stop being so _dramatic_ , Becs. You weren't even thinking about your arms until you stopped moaning…" Chloe waved her off and Beca blushed, rolling her eyes as she watched her girlfriend move about the room, back to her doting self. It was a very _quick_ transformation.

"That's because I had some _interesting_ things going on with my womanhood, dude! I couldn't feel too much of anything else…" Beca trailed off and Chloe grinned to herself in pride obviously, despite her back being turned to Beca.

Beca knew her girlfriend. She could be a _cocky_ little redhead when she wanted to be.

Beca took a moment to scan her eyes down Chloe's backside, fixated on her exposed back muscles and the little music note tattoo right above her ass, which was barely covered by the pretty blue lace. She then let her eyes wander over to the way her ass cheeks seemed to be hugging the underwear portion between them and tilted her head, having a _sudden_ epiphany.

"Chlo?"

Chloe never turned around, opting to finish her little cleaning session, only humming in response to Beca.

Beca swallowed. "You didn't um…I didn't…I didn't get to _do_ anything with you." She commented and Chloe shrugged.

"It wasn't in the plan for tonight, baby…plus we've both got to be up early for work tomorrow."

Beca raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? You just got to dominate your girlfriend after fantasizing about it for practically your _whole_ life, and you're worried about work schedules?"

Chloe continued to tidy up the room, heading over to the light switch and flipping it on, " _Yes_. As much as I love rolling around in bed with you, we _do_ need to keep our jobs…"

( _One_ of them needed to keep their job. Chloe could take over any major company by simply smiling.)

"Oh _bullshit_!" Beca accused with an incredulous grin. Chloe turned to her with a laugh, crossing her arms.

Beca pointed at her. "You just gave me the most _explosive_ orgasm without even touching me, so I know you've ruined that little scrap of lace between your legs, Chlo!"

Chloe blushed, and Beca noticed the way she moved her thighs ever so slightly against each other.

Beca gasped, "Aha! See, you _are_ turned on. You _want_ me."

Chloe rolled her eyes. " _Of course_ I want you Beca, but it's fine. I'll come home early tomorrow and you can pleasure me all you want then-"

Beca's expression turned into a look of horror. "No, no, no! I am _not_ going to let you go to bed _horny_. You're going to take that lingerie off, bring your ass over here and sit on my face." Beca said easily, and then her eyes went wide with embarrassment at what had actually come out of her mouth.

( _Real_ classy, Mitchell.)

Chloe grinned, clearly working hard to hold back her laughter and only gazed at Beca challengingly.

"I-I mean," Beca cleared her throat, "Can you get naked and let me pleasure you with my mouth…please?" She eased out, her gaze bright and lifted in hope and Chloe bit down on her bottom lip, before reaching up and pulling the halter-top like outfit from around her neck and down, revealing her breasts with so much unabashed confidence that Beca felt the air leave her lungs.

Chloe walked over to the bed, where Beca sat frozen, following her half naked girlfriend with only her eyes as she slipped the lace down her hips and kicked it to side before lifting herself onto the bed and over Beca's naked body, her center resting on Beca's stomach.

She sat up; looking like a blue-eyed goddess and Beca rested her hands on her hips, unable to tear her eyes away from the miles of creamy skin at her disposal.

"Jesus you're attractive…" Beca joked and Chloe smiled, leaning forward a little and pressing their lips together softly, melting into a kiss and moving her hips against Beca's stomach, moaning at the feeling of friction against her.

She pulled away with darkened eyes, "God, I don't think I've ever been more turned on my life…" She husked out and Beca snorted.

" _Told_ _you so_." She muttered, before tucking her hands down beneath Chloe's ass cheeks and lifting her up off of her stomach.

Chloe gasped and fell forward, reaching out to rest her arms on either side of Beca's head, glaring down at her with a smile pulling at her lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" Chloe teased and Beca smirked at her, before pulling Chloe's knees apart farther and sliding down towards the end of the bed, leveling her mouth with what proved to be a _very_ turned on Chloe indeed.

Beca smirked, before licking her lips, just the way she knew Chloe liked and glancing up at her with a wink.

"I _think_ I'm about to make you come… _ma'am_."

And she did.

(Many, _many_ times, actually.)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I have been floored by the sudden response to this story. I didn't realize how much you guys were into this goofy little BDSM thing I've got going on here. I also didn't realize how well you guys were recieving the characterizations. I was very nervous about that above every other thing and yet...you guys have sent me countless messages about how much you guys are into my weird little fic. I'm so so grateful and I'm so sorry it took so long to finish this chapter. It took a little more time than the others for some reason, it's also longer than the others. But anyway, thank you guys again for the beautiful messages about the story and I hope you continue to tell me what you like. :) This chapter features a visit from a Bella, a joke about Women & Gender Studies (which actually is a real-life story that was taken from my own college experience), and Chloe & Beca and more shenanigans. Also, remember that every thing isn't always as it seems folks ;) (blatant foreshadowing there).**

 **Happy reading!**

 **Warnings: light face smacking, bondage, oral sex, vaginal spanking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters associated.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Stace, I'm not sure I'm following…" Beca murmured, fidgeting with whatever gunk had been slopped onto her plate.

 _The_ Stacie Conrad was in town, which meant that Beca had been coerced into having lunch with her at some unique restaurant that she most likely read about in one of those _'What's Hot In LA'_ pamphlets upon arrival at LAX.

Beca told her that most of the places in those things were overpriced and overrated, and offered to just take her to a burger joint or something but Stacie was determined to be different ("And to hopefully be discovered by some sleazy agent who thinks I might be good enough to play 'hot girl number 3' in a TNT crime series.")

Beca always indulged her, if only to be able to actually hold her attention for a couple of hours because of course, Stacie had places to be and people to see.

Or sleep with.

(Whatever.)

Nevertheless, Beca was always pretty stoked to see her friend, especially considering all of the ridiculous tales she seemed to _never_ run out of.

Today, she was going on about some guy she had let take her out on a date during her short time in Dallas, Texas. (She'd moved there for a job shortly after graduation, but found that there were too many highways and too many men in cowboy hats for her liking.)

This one had apparently shown up on her doorstep – in a cowboy hat of course – rambling on about cigars and barbeque and _mudding_ (whatever that was) and every bit of a southern cliché.

"While initially it seemed hot," she had said, nibbling on whatever bit of meat she had speared with her fork, "I just couldn't get past how _horrible_ his accent was…he kept calling me 'darlin' and he ate like a complete pig. I mean who takes someone to an _all you can eat barbeque_ _joint_ on their first date?" She said scoffing and Beca nodded.

"I _know_ right, like…how _totally tacky_ of him." Beca agreed in an over exaggerated valley accent, whilst dangling her wrist dramatically. Stacie presumably rolled her eyes underneath her sunglasses in response.

"Anyway…he was annoying and disgusting and his truck was _obnoxiously_ large, I had to practically climb his fucking door just to get in."

Beca grinned. "But you still fucked him, right?"

Stacie shrugged. "Basically."

Beca laughed out loud and Stacie didn't even try to hide the sheepish smile that passed over her lips.

"So what's been up with you and Chloe? What's the new info? Have you proposed yet? Impregnated her? What's going on?" Stacie rambled, her mouth stretched open now in an amused grin.

Amused, Beca rolled her eyes at her friend's ridiculous antics. (Though she was feeling a little shaken up at the thought of her girlfriend.)

Especially at the distinct memory of how she had felt once she had woken up from she and Chloe's first night of 'playtime'.

That's what Chloe was calling it. Playtime.

Like they were taking weekly trips to the park and riding the _swings_ together. For the most part, it was just a _little_ crazy, while on the other hand…Beca couldn't stop thinking about the way she had prepared to get in the shower, pulling her pants down past her legs and seeing the slightly darker tint to her ass cheeks.

She had gasped, which stirred an otherwise unconcerned Chloe into inviting herself into the bathroom for a look.

At the way Chloe's sleep-filled eyes began to widen in understanding, Beca assumed that she needed to reassure her that she was fine and that she wasn't upset that her ass looked like the inside of a pepto bismol bottle. (She was over exaggerating…it looked more like a piece of bubble gum as it first began to stretch into a bubble. She had _obviously_ had time to think about this.)

So she began to ramble…only to her surprise _again,_ Chloe was a shocking combination of two conflicting responses.

Her teeth stretched into _that_ smile, the one that looked like she was holding her breath while simultaneously inhaling all of the light in the world into her face, and then she gushed,

"Oh Becs…your ass looks _so_ beautiful."

 _What_?

Beca had stared at her in utter shock for just a moment, baffled but a little turned on, and as she began to sputter (attempting to find an appropriate response to that… _compliment)_ Chloe just turned around and opened the medicine cabinet above the sink and began digging around until she waved a little bottle around like the prize from a scavenger hunt.

Beca had turned around to look at her, but Chloe just waved her off, dropping to her knees and placing her hands on her hips to turn her around.

She then began talking about something called 'aftercare' (which Beca _had_ read about.) and how it was detrimental for her to make sure that the proper care was administered onto Beca's bottom for the sake of minimal bruising and pain.

"Though if you _can't_ be a good girl…I will make sure it hurts _long_ after it happens…"

(If ever asked, Beca will deny that the comment made her both uneasy and excited at the exact same time.)

Chloe just took what she had called _Arnica Cream_ and began to massage it into Beca's ass cheeks.

At first it throbbed like a _motherfucker_ and Beca hissed and 'ooh-ed' more than once.

But then as Chloe began to work her palms over her tender flesh, Beca felt almost relaxed…she even felt herself lean forward against the mirror, resting her forehead against the cool glass, and closing her eyes to the careful and sensual ministrations of Chloe's very polished and deft hands.

Beca was still wondering just _who_ she had gotten all of this practice with.

She knew it couldn't have all been _Josh._

(Still a conversation that _definitely_ needed to be had soon.)

Anyway, the massage led to a very, very slow make out session in the shower…followed by Chloe stroking her into a tedious burning orgasm while smiling and whispering how much she loved her into her ear.

Beca, incredibly overwhelmed, both by the sensations running through her and the amazing night they had just had could only remain speechless…capturing Chloe's lips over and over again in sweet kisses. (While toweling off, she assumed her heart had melted onto the floor and down the shower.)

That was roughly a week ago, and her bruised ass had more than returned to its normal color. Beca had also been reliving their night together as Dom and submissive every moment of the day since.

Like right now, as Stacie wriggled her eyebrows at her over her big glass of pink lemonade.

"Things have been _um_ …yeah, they've been good." Beca said simply, plainly. Shrugging her shoulders as if that was really all she had to say.

Of course, that was her first option. She knew that Stacie would began to badger her, eager to hear the saucy details of what _usually_ would have been absolutely nothing to tell.

"Oh come on, Beca. Don't be such a prude. You finally woke up and bagged Chloe Beale and things aren't even a little bit… _interesting_?" Stacie tried.

'Interesting' didn't even _begin_ to describe what things were like between she and Chloe.

Beca hummed, tilting her head to the side. "I'm not a prude, you're just an asshole. And what can I say? Things are pretty domestic, you know?" Beca swallowed, squinting at the glare of the California sun against her eyes.

Stacie huffed. "You're just holding out on me because you know I'm going to tell the rest of the girl's."

Beca grimaced. "Absolutely."

Stacie ran her mouth more than any other Bella, and Beca had no doubts that the minute she let anything slip about what she and Chloe did sexually, Stacie would be reporting it in a group text less than five minutes later.

Speaking of texts, Stacie was on her phone right at this very moment…typing away.

Beca leaned over, straining to see what she was sending.

"What is that?"

Stacie scowled. "I'm telling the Bella's how much of a terrible friend you are and how our most beloved captain won't even update us on the status of her highly anticipated and revered relationship with our _other_ most beloved captain."

Beca rolled her eyes laughing. "You're aware that _most_ means above all, so it's impossible to have two 'most beloved' anything's, right? Come on Stace, you majored in math."

Stacie threw a small amount of what Beca assumed to be white rice at her and Beca held up her hands in defense.

"Hey, dude! Don't get mad because I discovered your imperfections, besides…you just proved my point. All you Bella weirdo's are nosy and intrusive and don't you think four years of breathing each other's air is enough?" Beca joked and Stacie smiled, placing her phone down.

"Apparently not for you and Chloe, cause she's still volunteering to breathe your air…among other things." Stacie teased and Beca just knew that there was a fantasy hidden in the layers beneath Stacie's big brain.

Beca frowned. "Stacie, you better not be using Chlo and I to fuel your _perverted_ little spank bank."

Stacie gasped, her hand over her chest. "I would _never_." Beca looked at her knowingly and Stacie laughed.

"Okay, so maybe there's a particular recurring dream starring the three of us and whipped cream-"

"What the fuck, Stace?"

Stacie held out a hand. " _But,_ it never really goes anywhere. We almost always get interrupted by Aubrey bursting through the door angrily." Stacie furrowed her eyebrows and tucked her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't really understand why that keeps happening but…you know, whatever. She's hot too."

Beca raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

Even underneath her sunglasses, Beca could tell that Stacie was avoiding her gaze.

Beca grew more excited (especially at the idea that they could get off of she and Chloe's sexual escapades, even for a moment) and sat up, her cheeks high with badly contained amusement.

"Aubrey huh?"

Stacie snatched her glasses off and pointed at Beca. "Shut-it."

Beca's mouth stretched into an 'O' and she began laughing uncontrollably.

"I knew it, dude! You've been into her since freshman year, haven't you?"

Stacie huffed, folding her arms. "I don't understand why…but I find the way she practically has her panties stuck up her ass really hot…that and the fact that I _know_ she's probably a top in bed." Stacie smirked and Beca stuck her finger in her mouth, fake-vomiting.

"That's so gross, Stace. But also pretty accurate." Beca reasoned. She imagined Stacie and Aubrey would be a creative match, and the more and more she had considered it over the years…even with how bizarre it was, it somehow made since.

(Kind of like she and Chloe.)

"Right. So the next time that pretty redhead of yours chats with her, maybe she could put in a good word for me?"

Beca smiled. Chloe would take it one step forward and plan the entire date, herself.

"Sure thing, bud. Hey, have you thought about just showing up in Boston and inviting her out for coffee or something? You do travel a _hell_ of a lot."

Aubrey had been doing well with her retreat, but soon after the Bella's had left…she'd decided to head to Harvard and pursue her forgotten dream of being an attorney.

Everyone was pretty excited about it. While 'happy Aubrey' was welcomed…it was only a matter of time before she put her bossiness to good use again. That, plus the fact that the girl could argue a brick wall down, was a good indication of how successful she could be as a lawyer.

Stacie tilted her head. "That's not a bad idea. Boston's a little cold, but I'm sure I could make it work."

Beca nodded. "You could. I believe in you, Stacie. Go after your dreams, even if those dreams are a crazy blonde with a stick up her ass."

Stacie cooed. " _Awwh_ thanks Beca."

Beca thumped her fist against her chest. "Anytime, my friend. Anytime."

Just then Beca jolted, feeling her phone vibrate against her thigh. _What's this about you being a bad captain in the group text?_

Beca rolled her eyes and typed out a quick response.

 _Hello to you too._ She typed and sent, with a roll of her eyes and a smile. Though it was only through text, Beca knew how wide her grin was. As if Chloe had appeared right in front of her.

 _I'm sorry love...hi :) how's your lunch with Stacie going?_

Beca chuckled. _Clearly not that well, considering the fact that she's trashing me in the Bella group text...which I'm a little offended I'm not a part of by the way._

Quickly, Chloe responded.

 _Oh please, Becs. You hate group texts, you complain all the time that it only gives you false hope about how important you are. And besides, Stacie wasn't trashing you. Just commenting about how secretive you're being._

Becalaughed, pleased with how well Chloe knew her. However, she stood by her choice. No matter what the Bella's were gossiping about in that text.

"What the hell are you smiling about, Mitchell?" Stacie teased, tilting her nose up in interest at how attached Beca suddenly became to her phone.

"Just picturing you and Aubrey married with little blonde, _nosy_ , bossy kids."

Stacie grinned, despite her own embarrassment. "Even our kids would be hot."

Beca scrunched up her nose. "They'd be little tyrants. Half of them would be self-absorbed, mathematical geniuses, while the other half would be hot-tempered, obsessive compulsive noobs."

Stacie smiled sheepishly. "But...hot right?"

Beca laughed, shaking her head, " _So_ hot," she gushed in the fake valley accent.

She then remembered her text to Chloe, half-finished and sitting patiently on the screen of her phone. She began to type immediately (It drove Chloe insane to see the little grey dots blinking for a long period of time.)

 _As much as I love her, Stacie is E News wrapped up in long lashes and big tits. She lives for gossip and I don't really like the thought of everyone in the world knowing about my personal life._

Beca sent it quickly. And then with further consideration she sent another, _besides...I don't really think you'd appreciate me finally settling the debate on how "natural" of a ginger you are, if you know what I mean ;)_

Becasnickered and Stacie twitched on the other side of the table, a clear sign that she was both bored and agitated.

Beca placed her phone down on the table and folded her arms across her chest.

"What's wrong Stace? Getting antsy?"

Once she had told the girls that after a period of time without sexual contact she began to get incredibly fidgety. At first Beca found that utterly ridiculous.

She had been a prude then.

(She had also been _hella_ single.)

One fight with Chloe and no sexual contact with her for days at a time made Beca realize that Stacie was well within her rights to feel horny.

"No! I'm just curious as to what's going on over there with your phone. You're not trying to poison the mind of _precious_ Chloe Beale are you?"

Beca scoffed. "Me? Poisoning _her_ mind? _Please_."

(Stacie had no idea.)

Her phone buzzed, as if Chloe had been listening to their banter and Beca glanced down.

 _We used to be their captains, Becs. The story of our relationship is an important part of their lives and Bella history. A little curiosity about what goes on in our house shouldn't be a problem._

Beca rolled her eyes; Chloe was the voice of reason. She treated their three-year shared captaincy of the Bella's like parenthood. (Especially when it came to Legacy. It was like they _actually_ gave birth to her or something.)

It sounded ridiculous sometimes, the idea that any world where Chloe and Beca could successfully parent a child let alone a multitude of childish grown women. But then...Beca would remember the way Chloe nurtured each and every member of the Bella's and encouraged them onto greater things. Her girlfriend was a doting mother waiting to happen, and the thought of the two of them producing a small little redhead child with piercing blue eyes left Beca breathless sometimes.

Clearing her throat, Beca began to type only to be interrupted by another quick response.

 _And on the contrary, I think everyone on the Bella's would be pleased to know that I am indeed a natural ginger...though there's no solid proof to dispute that. If_ _ **you**_ _know what I mean? :)_

Beca blushed. She knew exactly what Chloe meant.

Another message buzzed underneath her fingers, and Beca looked down, gasping at the words.

 _I think you should be more concerned about me telling the girls how good you look naked and tied to our bed._

(Check and _mate._ )

Beca felt heat shoot straight to her nether regions and before she could even respond, her phone was snatched from her fingers.

"Hey! Stacie don't-"

Stacie grinned; waving Beca's phone around and pulling it back every time she reached for it.

"Your secrets are mine, shorty!" Stacie teased and Beca damned her small stature. Even sitting down she was no match for Stacie's supermodel body.

Beca swallowed heavily, her cheeks reddening almost painfully. "Stace, come on don't look-"

"Holy shit… _Beca_!" Stacie exclaimed, obviously having seen the salacious text Chloe had just sent.

"You let Chloe tie you up? I never thought you'd be into that sort of thing!" Stacie was practically foaming at the mouth, staring at Beca with bright excited eyes.

Beca sighed, "It's a fairly _new_ development," Beca choked out, reaching for the phone successfully this time. "And it's none of your business."

Beca typed out a quick response.

 _Thanks for outing me to Stacie, Chlo. She just saw your text and is most likely having fantasies of us right at this moment._

Beca glanced up at and couldn't help chuckling at the way Stacie was grinning at her from across the table. (She often wore that smile when she was thinking something particularly dirty. Which only confirmed what she had just sent to Chloe.)

"Stop smiling like that, you look like a serial killer." Beca said with a sigh and Stacie shook her head, patting her palms against the table excitedly.

"I've always pictured you as the top, but this is just…this is just _gold!_ The girls are gonna-"

"The girls are gonna be testifying against me in a murder trial if you say one word to them." Beca warned (In her best 'I used to be your captain don't mess with me' voice.)

Stacie just smiled knowingly, her eyes twinkling with sheer amusement. Both at the sexual thoughts that were _absolutely_ plaguing her mind and the idea that Beca Mitchell could ever appear menacing to anyone.

After Beca eventually lost what little intimidation she may have had, her eyes softened into big pleading ones and Stacie held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright." She took her forefinger and her thumb and brought them across her lips.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll do my best to keep from spilling. But you know how I am with juicy information, Becs. Especially when it involves two hot people and the horizontal tango."

Beca rolled her eyes (horizontal tango? Honestly?) before suddenly narrowing them at Stacie in curiosity. "You think Chloe and I are hot?"

Stacie scoffed. "Are you serious? Of course I think-" She shook her head. "Beca, everyone knows that besides myself and Aubrey, you and Red were the hottest pieces of ass in the group. Of course everyone knew you two had the hots for each other, so it was really just a contest of who could be the bread to your peanut butter and jelly sandwich if you know what I mean."

Beca's mouth fell open in horror. "Even Amy?"

Stacie wiggled her eyebrows. "Especially Amy."

As Beca stared on in absolute shock at the shenanigans that were _apparently_ always going on behind she and Chloe's back regarding their relationship…her phone vibrated again, alerting her of Chloe's response.

 _Ooh! I've always wanted to be the star of someone's fantasies…how exciting!_

Beca couldn't help the laugh that left her mouth, even as she shook her head and began typing.

"Did she send something sexy? A nude picture? Can I see-"

Beca glanced up at Stacie with worried eyes. "You've obviously done enough fantasizing about me and my girlfriend, use your imagination."

Stacie pouted and Beca went back to the text.

 _Apparently we've been the stars of many people's fantasies, Chlo. So…there's that. Also, you've clearly always been the star of my fantasies Beale…but I guess that isn't enough for you :(_

Beca knew it was cheesy. But she was starting to miss Chloe, so she felt that as much as it made her internally cringe inside…she had the freedom to be a _little_ cute within her text.

"Maybe we should cut this lunch short so you can get back to your _Dominatrix girlfriend_." Stacie teased, gathering her purse and Beca looked up sharply. (She knew Stacie didn't know the extent of their sexual activities, but _hot damn_ her accuracy was a little scary…)

Beca threw some money on the table and saved face immediately.

"Why? So you can masturbate to the thought of us later?"

Stacie laughed and shoved Beca. "Absolutely. You know I've dabbled in BDSM myself…the social intricacies of the lifestyle are particularly fascinating. Trust, loyalty, submission." Stacie murmured thoughtfully as they began to walk. Beca looped her bag around her neck and glanced over to Stacie as they began to walk down the sidewalk, looking every bit of the odd-couple. (Beca a dwarf in plaid and Stacie looking as if she stepped off of a runway.)

"And by dabbled you mean you've read the 50 shades trilogy?" Beca teased.

Stacie's face contorted in horror. "Are you kidding? That book is like a guide to horrible, awkward, rapey-sex written by a five year old. The grammar alone is enough to make me wanna vomit. I mean what college graduate has ever used the term 'inner-goddess' ever? Even while talking to themselves?"

Beca laughed.

Most people assumed that Stacie was all boobs and sex. And she was…but she was also one of the smartest people Beca knew. She graduated with honors and was certified genius. Even if it didn't _always_ seem that way.

Beca found it refreshing to know that this beautiful, sexy, girl was full of cosmopolitan quizzes but also actual knowledge that could change the world.

It only made Stacie even more attractive…and probably explained why she was so attracted to Aubrey.

Beca shrugged to herself, still a little unsure about the origin and meaning of that particular pairing.

"I've been with a couple of guys in that way before…whips and chains, you know? I also did some pretty extensive research during my women and gender studies class…which was a complete _waste_ of college tuition."

Beca rolled her eyes for the thousandth time. "Stacie you didn't like Women and Gender Studies because you got into an argument with your teacher about shaving your pubes."

"She tried to tell me that shaving my vagina was only proof that I had been brainwashed by the porn industry's misconception of beauty, an agenda created by men to disarm women of power and force them into total submission to a man's idea of what women should look like!" Stacie snapped, immediately angered all over again by the outraged response her professor had given her once she had brought a point during class about her "grooming preferences".

Beca just remembers Stacie storming into the Bella house, fuming and proclaiming that she would _not_ be finishing Women & Gender Studies no matter how much it would affect her grade point average.

(It was beyond hilarious. Only Stacie Conrad would give a professor lip about the importance of having a bare vagina.)

"How did you guys even get on the subject again?" Beca wondered, a question that had been on her brain for a while.

Stacie sighed, shaking her head. "It's unimportant now. As unimportant as that _stupid_ class, and that _stupid_ teacher and her ridiculous conspiracy theories about the _porn industry_ which if my memory serves me correctly, has had hairy pussies present in _tons_ of films over time, and will probably have more in decades to come." Stacie stated matter-of-factly.

(Picture that as an advertisement: _Porn, putting hairy pussies on your television screen throughout time, and for decades to come.)_

"Dude…" Beca muttered amusedly and Stacie laughed out loud suddenly, aware of how ridiculous she just sounded.

"Anyway, I've done the research. If you and Chloe are venturing into the world of Dominance and submission, I think it could be really good for the two of you as a couple, aside from the fact that it's _incredibly_ hot." Stacie finished with a grin. Beca shook her head incredulously.

(She must have been sick the day that everyone suddenly took an interest in BDSM.)

"How so?" Beca asked, curious about Stacie's findings. She figured it couldn't hurt to compare Chloe's personal experiences and her own research with Stacie's opinions.

"Well like I said, aside from the fact that it's so _hot_ …Jesus-"

"Stay on track, Stace."

"Right…um, it's hot obviously…but thanks to the heavy amount of trust that's required to successfully function as a Dominant and submissive, it can only make your relationship stronger. Studies find that couples that engage in power play exchanges have a more balanced lifestyle. They are more loyal to one another, more passionate. They have a little more respect for each other's wishes and desires…and there's an unhinged amount of devotion that comes with it too. A desire to please your partner in any way, even outside of sex. It can be pretty powerful." Stacie said thoughtfully.

Beca swallowed heavily at the words.

She had read some of that stuff. Seen the personal accounts of how couples felt more comfortable, more relaxed with their partners after engaging in BDSM play. She'd experienced it herself now. The way her body felt at home under Chloe's hands, even more so than before. It seemed to only bring them closer…make them hotter for one another.

"Maybe." Beca chose to respond and Stacie glanced her knowingly.

Beca's phone buzzed and she glanced down at the text Chloe sent.

 _Of course your fantasies are enough for me, Becs! I love that you think about me when you're hot and bothered._

Beca smiled and got ready to text back when another message buzzed underneath her fingertips.

 _Speaking of fantasies baby, I've had a particular one for the last couple days. It involves you, no clothes, and this:_

A bubble appeared, revealing a shot of the shiny yellow collar that had adorned Beca's neck and sent her spiraling into a night of absolute pleasure.

Beca shivered at the sight, subconsciously reaching up to her neck and rubbing at the skin there.

"I think I'm gonna catch a cab home, Beca. I don't want to hold you up."

Beca glanced up at Stacie, her mouth agape and her cheeks only slightly rosy.

"What? Why? I can drive you back to your hotel…" Beca said, furrowing her eyebrows.

Stacie waved her off. "I don't think so. I haven't experienced an LA taxi yet, and I'm itching to know if they drive as ridiculously as New York cabs."

Beca felt only a little deflated as she reached for Stacie and hugged her tightly. "If you say so. Be careful though. And please come by the apartment for dinner before you leave. Chloe will be devastated if she doesn't see you at least one time." Beca commented knowingly, as Stacie raised her hand and a taxi suddenly appeared (Beca was sure it had something to do with Stacie's near flawless looks) and Stacie smirked.

"I will. Just call me whenever you get your tongue out of her-"

"Okay! Bye Stace, love you dude!" Beca called out, waving mock-enthusiastically and backing up quickly.

Stacie laughed, blowing a kiss at Beca before getting into the cab and speeding off into the fast Los Angeles traffic.

Beca shook her head, turning around and speeding towards her car, typing out a response to Chloe's text.

 _Yeah?_ She sent lamely, and after cursing her own inability to be even a little sexy with her response, she felt her phone buzz in her palm again.

 _Yes. Take the rest of the day off and make it a reality for me, baby._

Beca swallowed, convinced that she could actually hear the words coming out of Chloe's mouth in that husky little voice of hers.

Beca made it to her car, and once she was safely tucked inside, she decided to tease her girlfriend a little bit.

 _I don't know if I should, Chlo…I've got some things at the studio that need my attention._

She hit send and as she started the car, she was greeted with an immediate response.

 _The only_ _ **thing**_ _that needs your attention is between my legs. This isn't a negotiation, Beca. Home. Ten minutes._

Beca felt arousal shoot straight to her groin.

Everyday she became more and more confident that Chloe was holding out about the extent of her experience as a Dom. How she managed to make Beca _feel_ the seriousness of her text was beyond Beca's comprehension. She could even feel her hands trembling as she began to put the car in gear, only to feel the phone vibrate and light up in her lap with one more text.

 _But no speeding please, you know how I am about driving safely. And buckle up, I love you._

(Of course…safety first, _then_ kinky sex.)

* * *

Entering the house, Beca expected a scene similar to the one she found before. Dark rooms, eerie messages left with directions on what she should do.

She was pleasantly surprised.

All the lights were on, and the door to their bedroom was open.

Feeling bolder than she had before, Beca slipped off her shoes, straightened her shoulders and began her walk to the room…undressing as she went.

She managed to keep her cheeks from turning pink even as the cool air teased her nipples into stiff peaks and goose bumps rose against the flesh of her bare thighs.

When she made it to the open doorway…what she found was somehow better, somehow more polarizing than the candle scented paradise she had entered before.

This was Chloe, in the flesh.

Baring _flesh._

There sat her beautiful, _smug_ dominant girlfriend in a chair. Dressed today in a sheer black button down number, unbuttoned dangerously to reveal the sides of her breasts and barely covering her firm abdomen.

She was wearing a garter belt, attached to pretty sheer stockings lined with lace and highlighting her beautiful, _long_ legs.

One of which was dangling over the arm of the chair, opening Chloe up for Beca to see.

And Beca could see _everything_.

There were no panties to match the pretty lingerie she was wearing and so Beca found herself gazing at dampened pink flesh.

(Holy _hell.)_

Beca swallowed, her eyes probably as big as saucers as she gazed at a smirking Chloe, who she now noticed was dangling a glass of wine in one hand.

"Now how did you get here so fast?" She teased, the blues of her eyes vibrating with unabashed excitement. For what, Beca was eager to discover.

(That was if she could ever take her eyes off of Chloe's privates.)

"Beca?" Chloe called out and it somehow shook Beca from her haze of shock at the sight of her ever-surprising girlfriend.

"M-Ma'am?" Beca stuttered out immediately, glancing up at Chloe quickly. Chloe raised her eyebrow at the term Beca used.

"Would you look at that…and you're not even collared yet." She said softly, taking a sip of her drink.

Blushing at her immediate obedience, Beca watched a little pink droplet slip past her lips onto her chin and as her tongue darted out to catch the liquid, Beca didn't even realize she was licking her own lips at the sight.

"I asked you how you got here so fast, Beca. You're early. I hope you weren't speeding…especially after I asked you not to. Surely you wouldn't put your life in danger that way."

(She'd jump off a bridge if it meant Chloe would be waiting half naked and spread for her on the other side.)

"I-I…didn't speed. I took a different way home...faster." Beca assured and Chloe nodded in amusement. Beca smiled, suddenly nervous.

"B-Besides…like you said…I'm not even collared yet."

Chloe's eyes darkened considerably and she suddenly held out Beca's bright yellow collar, dangling from her forefinger.

"Let's change that shall we?"

Beca caught the item just as Chloe tossed it from her position in the chair, without breaking a sweat. She swallowed heavily at the feeling of the soft leather she had actually come to miss.

Staring at Chloe, she placed the collar against her throat and buckled the clasp. Then, she dropped to her knees and pulled her hands behind her back. Confirming her submission officially, to Chloe's delight.

It was clear that watching Beca make the choice, witnessing her transition into a submissive was arousing for Chloe. She seemed to vibrate with approval almost immediately…or maybe she was glowing with the comfort and warmth that Beca trusted her to do this again, was giving her control to Chloe with no doubts in regards to her safety.

She loved Chloe.

Chloe tugged the same forefinger forward. "Come _here_." She beckoned, and Beca felt as if she was buzzing with sudden anticipation, sexual energy like never before. She was pulsing with motivation, more determined to do right by Chloe though she was only _slightly_ less nervous than before. (Of course, Chloe's bare sex was a good way to get her mind off of her ridiculous self-doubts. That and the fact that she had already let Chloe blindfold and cuff her to their bed…it could only go up from there.)

She took a step forward and Chloe held out her hand, halting Beca immediately.

"No. Crawl."

(Ah. Fuck.)

Beca knew that it was coming eventually. What with the mentioning of the leash during the initial conversation regarding this entire thing, it was only a matter of time before some sort of pet-like play was implemented. Beca expected it.

It didn't make it any less shocking.

(It also didn't make it any less of a turn on. Especially with the way Chloe was gazing at her like a tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies.)

Beca let out a shaky breath…aware of how ridiculously nervous she was just as the thought of dropping to her hands and knees and crawling to Chloe.

It was a simple task, and the more Beca over analyzed it, the more time she put between herself and the delectable sight in between Chloe's legs.

She was also disappointing Chloe, which didn't really feel good on the inside.

She fell forward onto her hands (fully aware of how awkward the motion probably looked) and with a burst of confidence from somewhere foreign, began to crawl slowly towards Chloe.

As Beca neared Chloe, her eyes locked onto the blue seas of satisfaction gazing down at her, she realized how potent the shift of power was in the room.

It was just as it was before. Without any spoken confirmation, with only the increasingly thick tension filling the room and the soft carpet beneath her hands and knees, Beca _knew_ that Chloe held the reigns. She was in control and she would wield her power with care to what would take Beca past her wildest desires, fulfill her own longtime fantasies.

And just as before, that fact was causing quite the stir inside of Beca.

(Yeah, this crawling thing was _really_ turning her on.)

"Stop."

Beca halted, face to face with Chloe's very pink, very damp proof of arousal.

She had never felt more tempted in her entire life.

Just the sweet smell of her girlfriend was enough to test her will…and Beca had to force her eyes off of the tantalizing sight of Chloe's sex, onto her knowing blue eyes.

"Good girl…" Chloe purred, her lips stretching into a sweet smile and the words ignited something that went straight to her groin.

"Sit up on your knees baby." Chloe asked sweetly and Beca complied, rising up and resting her weight on the back of her calves, twisting her arms around her back.

It was as if her body was on some sort of program, and that was her default setting.

Reaching forward, Chloe ran her fingers through Beca's hair, affectionately.

"I'm so proud of you, Beca. You've remembered all of the things I've taught you and you're doing _so_ good."

(Fuck yeah.)

Beca almost puffed her chest out in pride, but then she remembered that her chest was bare and that her breasts would only seem embarrassingly perky if she did that.

"And even though I have more things to teach you…I think you deserve a little reward."

Beca couldn't prevent the way her face probably lit up. She imagined her ears even somehow manage to perk up like a dog at the implication of receiving something in return.

She _loved_ rewards. They were just a fancy version of gifts. Presents. Which Beca also loved.

Chloe took a swig of her wine then, and after swallowing…held her glass down to Beca.

"Here, have some."

Beca lowered her eyes and with the gentle press of Chloe's hand to her chin, tilting her head backwards ever so slightly, she felt the glass against her lips briefly as the sweet taste of the wine flowed into her mouth and down her throat.

Chloe watched her drink with heavy lidded eyes and once satisfied with amount of alcohol drained from her glass, pulled it from Beca's lips.

With Chloe's eyes on her throat, Beca swallowed and licked whatever was left from her lips, feeling immediate warmth settle inside of her from the taste.

"Good right?" Chloe asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling. Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes (unwilling to risk the threat Chloe had warned her with before) and smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

Chloe grinned. "I thought you might like it. The salesman told me that it pairs well with meals." She gushed and Beca raised her eyebrows.

She hadn't seen any meal prepared when she walked through the front door…and Chloe hadn't given her any added instructions on food. So she was a little confused about what-

( _Oh_.)

Chloe leaned back in her chair and Beca swore she saw the muscle in her toned thigh actually _twitch_ against the arm of the chair.

Beca swallowed, still tasting the sweetness of the wine as Chloe ran her hand up her thigh gently.

" _Bon appetite_ , baby."

(If Beca wasn't so fucking turned on, she would have commented how incredibly well-thought out the timing of that phrase was, but she obviously had more important things to deal with.)

Beca reached up with her hands almost immediately, only to feel that familiar heavy sting against the tops of her hands.

(Jesus that girl was packing a _hard_ hit.)

Chloe shook her head, her eyes dark with hunger.

"No hands."

Had Beca been standing, her knees would have probably gone weak. She did however settle for the dampening of both her underwear and her mouth.

Pulling her hands behind her back, Beca smiled up at Chloe.

She couldn't help but to feel simultaneously incredibly happy and incredibly smug.

Though she didn't trust the sweet little smile resting on Chloe's lips, she loved the taste of Chloe more than any food on the planet.

( _Even_ _pizza_.)

There was also a power that came along with having her mouth on Chloe; a sense of control that Beca was sure couldn't be removed even with the little yellow collar attached to her neck.

Though she did feel a sense of satisfaction at Chloe's invitation to her body and was grateful for this reward.

Didn't stop her from locking her eyes onto Chloe and licking her lips.

Chloe growled (Beca wasn't sure she'd ever get tired of hearing that sound, regardless of how startling it was) and grabbed onto Beca's thick locks, tugging on them harshly and pulling Beca's face down against the skin of her thigh, mere inches from her throbbing center.

Beca breathed through her nose heavily, the sting from Chloe's strong grip causing her eyes to water.

"This is a one time offer, Beca. I'd suggest you stop teasing me and _get to it_." Chloe husked, and Beca clenched at the sound of her voice.

(The _get-on-your-knees-and-do-what-I-say_ voice was quickly becoming her favorite sound out of Chloe's mouth.)

"Y-Yes ma'am…" Beca gasped out, and Chloe giggled. She leaned down and pressed her lips against Beca's forehead…the touch so gentle it actually caused her to shiver against her thigh.

"I just wanna feel your mouth, baby…"

Beca rose up immediately, feeling Chloe release her hair gently, and moved her mouth towards her sex.

She breathed in the scent, a sweet heady smell that made her dizzy with want, and with closed eyes, swiped her tongue against the wet lips of Chloe's sex.

Thanks to her lack of sight, Beca both felt and heard Chloe lean back against the chair with a gasp.

(It was as if someone pressed a start button.)

Beca continued licking back and forth against Chloe's sex, drowning in the taste of her sweetness, soon drawing her swollen clit from its hood.

Moving her mouth upwards, she blew a breath of air against the nub and Chloe keened a little. Beca resisted the urge to moan at the sound and flicked her tongue against the little bud, before wrapping her lips around it and sucking.

Chloe sat up almost instantly, " _Fuck_ …" She moaned out.

(If Beca weren't collared, she would have laughed.)

Beca used the tip of her tongue to move against Chloe's clit, flexing her fingers against her back in frustration.

Had she been able to use her hands, she would have had Chloe coming right at this very moment. But naturally, Chloe knew that.

This was a continuation of her former lesson. She was testing Beca's comfort level, doing her best to take her as left field as she could.

Only Beca felt more confident about this.

There were two things she knew like the back of her hand:

Her mixing board and Chloe's body.

Releasing Chloe's clit from her ministrations, she pressed soft kisses to her sex, three times against her entrance.

Chloe laughed, reaching forward and pulling on Beca's hair again.

" _Stop it_. Look at me." She laughed out, against her will.

Beca knew she was taking a risk, tickling Chloe, but she just couldn't help it. Chloe was so incredible all the time. But when she was relaxed, being pleasured, she was an entirely new, _beautiful_ person.

Somehow she became even more free, even more _Chloe._

(And there was no disputing that Beca was addicted to Chloe _._ )

As soon as Beca opened her eyes she felt a quick sting against her cheek. It wasn't hard enough to hurt, but it did jar her.

 _Did she just…?_

Blinking up at her Beca deduced from the way Chloe was now grinning down at her that she had indeed smacked her. And well enough that it hadn't bruised her. (Just like she'd said. Hmm.)

"I told you, _no_ teasing. Now you owe someone an apology." Chloe admonished, sucking on her teeth and Beca nodded.

Chloe tightened her fingers against her hair again and Beca gasped out, "I-I'm sorry ma'am…"

Chloe smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not _me_ , silly..."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, thoroughly confused and Chloe pressed her face downward suddenly, closer to her sex.

( _Oh_.)

"Beca…" She warned and Beca swallowed before looking directly at Chloe's pink flesh and coughing out (with fully red embarrassed cheeks) "I'm… _sorry_."

"Good girl," Chloe purred and though Beca felt only _slightly_ humiliated (but _very_ turned on) she managed to pull it together long enough to feel happy at Chloe's approval.

(She wondered if that was a reaction of her "inner submissiveness" or whatever Chloe had called it.)

Either way, she felt inclined to get back to the dripping, _very_ sexy task ahead of her, but not before asking, "May I finish… _eating_ , ma'am?"

Chloe's eyes darkened, and with gentle hands she released her grip on Beca's hair. With a smile, she leaned back against the chair and raised her wine glass to her lips.

Taking a sip, she murmured, " _Yes_ baby, yes you may." Before licking her lips and causing Beca's heart rate to quicken.

Figuring that it was high time that she take initiative, Beca moved forward and buried both her nose and mouth against Chloe's flesh, wasting no time and slipping her tongue between her dripping folds.

Chloe's breath hitched and Beca hummed on instinct against her, lapping up the sweet wetness that coated her sex. Daringly, Beca chose to glance up into Chloe's eyes.

The look she received was so sexy that it border lined being _unsettling_.

However, Beca chose to smile into Chloe, swiping her tongue against her sex again and drinking from her dripping center like a dog. Chloe was practically cooing above her, her eyes fluttering heavily at the feeling of Beca's tongue against her.

She had sat her glass down, and was running one hand through her own hair messily, before dragging it down her chest across her breasts…now straining against the sheer fabric of her lingerie shirt.

She looked so ridiculously gorgeous like this. So turned on that she appeared almost, distressed. Frustrated. It was the beginning of something much greater, much sexier.

Beca knew Chloe. Her soft moans were heightening as she moved more insistently against her. She began to flick her tongue against her clit; supplying pressure to the place she knew Chloe wanted her touching.

Immediately, she felt Chloe's hands in her hair again. Beca watched her mouth fall open and her eyes grow bright.

"Oh _Beca…_ "

(There we go.)

It was sickening. In the back of her mind, Beca wondered if she had a problem. If she was supposed to be so hung up on seeing Chloe like this. If her body was supposed to vibrate at the sound of her satisfaction, at her approval.

There it was once again, that slightly nerve-wrecking possibility that this sense of submission had been inside of Beca all along and that this kinky shit was just channeling something that was already there. But then, there wasn't much time to dwell on _that_ , considering she had her tongue against Chloe's clit. (Priorities, right?)

Regardless, there was no denying her love for Chloe like this. Obviously, she was disgustingly in love with her during every other moment of their lives, but like this? With messy hair and flushed cheeks, eyes crazy with desire and minutes from completely losing it? Beca found Chloe absolutely _breathtaking_.

Switching gears, Beca began to fuck Chloe with her tongue, dragging it against her slick walls.

"Mmm _fuck_ baby…" Chloe purred, closing her eyes briefly. Her expression was pure lust; her eyebrows furrowed together, her nose scrunched up. She was beautiful. (The sounds weren't a bad touch either.)

Beca focused in on her reactions, on the way she was moving her hand against her breast, now. Moving her nipple between her fingers and rolling her hips against Beca's mouth.

It was like watching a _masterpiece_ take place.

Beca groaned against Chloe again, the vibrations causing Chloe to tighten her hand in her hair and moan back in response, the sound hitching on a hiss as Beca's teeth drug against her clit on every backstroke of her tongue.

" _Shit_ Beca…so _good_ …" She gasped desperately and Beca smiled to herself. She couldn't take her eyes off Chloe, especially the way the girl had all but melted against the chair, her thighs spread wide and flexing around Beca's face.

If Beca could have used her hands, she would have pushed them back even more, tested Chloe's flexibility. She _loved_ that shit.

But she couldn't use her hands.

(Damn it.)

She wanted to obey Chloe, but she also wanted to make her _scream_. Especially considering she didn't know when Chloe would let her touch her like this again. But she wasn't quite sure if she could accomplish it without her hands.

She'd done it before (only a few nights ago actually) but at this angle, she wasn't really sure she could make it work.

Pulling back, (and fully aware of the way her mouth was _surely_ shining with Chloe's juices), Beca gazed up at Chloe with dark eyes and ignored how utterly desperate she was about to appear.

"Ma'am, may I… _please_ use my hands?"

Chloe let her eyes linger closed, obviously turned on at the sound of Beca asking for permission. (Or maybe at the sight of herself all over Beca's mouth, who knows.) Then, she seemed to find the strength to stare down at Beca in almost terrifyingly real confusion.

"What's the matter? You can't fuck me with just your mouth, baby?" She said softly, like she was almost _sad_ that Beca wouldn't be able to do it. And _Sweet Baby Jesus_ Beca soaked her underwear at the sound of the soft tone of Chloe's voice around the harsh syllable of the word 'fuck'.

(The fucking voice whiplash thing would _never_ stop causing Beca to ruin her panties _._ )

Taking a deep breath, as if it would stop her knees from wobbling against the carpet, Beca attempted to keep her voice from trembling as she answered,

"I-I mean…I _could_ , but I want to make you feel good ma'am. I wanna make you come. I'm not sure if I can do that _properly_ without using my hands."

Chloe stared at her intently, just for a moment, just long enough for Beca to lick her lips. Slowly.

Chloe looked _physically_ broken down at the sight.

( _Got_ _her_.)

" _Two_ fingers, that's it. But I still want your mouth on me. Understand?"

Beca felt like she could fly.

Grinning, she pulled one hand from around her back and with a quick, "Yes ma'am", went to fucking _work._

Slipping two fingers into her quickly, Beca began to thrust within Chloe almost _methodically_. Pumping her fingers in and out of her with strokes so precise it caused Chloe to cry out almost immediately.

It was like music to her ears. Leaning down, while keeping her eyes on her very vocal, very Dominant girlfriend, Beca began to flick her tongue against Chloe's hard clit.

The sight she was met with was _glorious._

Chloe was gripping her hair again, tightly, while extending her legs and pointing her toes up. (Perfect actually. Aubrey would probably be proud.)

" _Yes_ Beca! _Harder_ …"

Beca complied, thrusting her fingers sharply now, increasing both the speed and power behind her movements and curling upwards in an attempt to press up against the spongy little gateway to ecstasy.

The sounds Chloe blessed her ears with were _magical._

"Oh _God_ baby! Right there…" Chloe sobbed out, sitting up in the chair and holding Beca's head against her with both hands, completely overwhelmed at the consistent feeling of her tongue against her clit and her fingers dragging against her relentlessly.

Beca was groaning against her, determined to snatch the orgasm right out of her, thrusting so quickly that she was sure Chloe was having difficulty breathing.

Chloe's voice was rising in pitch, and growing louder in volume. It was filling up the room and booming against the thin walls of their little apartment to the point that Beca was sure Chloe was waking up their entire _floor_.

Even so, Beca was so consumed by Chloe…smell, taste, and feeling that she couldn't find it in herself to care about the complaint that would surely come from their landlord in the morning.

(It was just a little screaming. They'd be _fine_.)

There were more important things to be concerned with, like the way Chloe's walls began to tighten around Beca's fingers, and the way her nails dug into her scalp. Signs of her imminent release.

"Make me come…make me come…"

(There was also _that_.)

Quickly, Beca latched onto Chloe's clit and gave it one harsh suck while forcing her fingertips through the resistance of her tight channel one last time.

" _Beca_!"

Beca forced her eyes upward as best as she could to see Chloe's body arch against her, her breasts high and threatening to tear through the sheer material of her lingerie.

Her legs were still outstretched, shaking…leaving Beca only mildly concerned about her catching some sort of cramp.

Her eyes were closed and her head was tossed back, but her mouth was hung open…dragging the 'Beca' out in a long, loud moan.

It was most beautiful thing Beca had _ever_ seen.

(Also, she was pretty confident her thighs were stuck together from how wet she'd become.)

Beca worked her fingers through Chloe's sex, giving her the chance to ride out her release, before she finally collapsed against the chair, gasping for air and _laughing._

Even as she struggled to catch her breath, Chloe was letting out little laughs. Not giggles. _Laughter_.

Beca could only stare up at her in awe.

She looked absolutely _radiant._

(Of course, it was a little concerning as well, considering Beca had _never_ seen Chloe laugh after an orgasm.)

She'd never seen her smile that way after either…the overwhelming smile. (The one that lit up rooms and _probably_ powered the earth.)

Her eyes drifted open and Beca could almost _feel_ the happiness shining down from her bright blue eyes _._

Of course Chloe was reacting this way. Of course she was looking at Beca with the most beautiful expression of utter _joy_ after basically instructing her to fuck her into a chair.

She lowered her legs and leaned forward, using her hands to pull Beca off of her clit, pressing their lips together and tasting herself.

She moved her tongue against Beca's languidly, twisting and licking against Beca's mouth in a way that said, 'I own you'. But…lazily. As if she had nothing to prove, really.

(Beca was collared and on her knees in front of her. Chloe didn't have a _damn_ thing to prove.)

Chloe drug her teeth against Beca's bottom lip, causing Beca to let out an embarrassing sound that sounded _very_ close to a whine, before biting down harshly and causing Beca to gasp and jerk her fingers (still _inside_ of Chloe because obviously she was too preoccupied with the breathtaking smile and the kissing thing to remove them).

Chloe released Beca's lip and pressed their foreheads together.

"As much as I'd like to keep them there…I need you to take your fingers out of me, baby." She cooed softly and Beca complied, clenching instinctively against her own underwear at the feeling of wet flesh releasing around her digits.

(Oh god, had Chloe really come _that_ hard?)

Chloe seemed to notice the way Beca rubbed her dripping fingers together, and swallowed before suggesting sweetly, "Why don't you let me clean them for you?"

Beca sucked in a breath at how innocent she sounded. It was as if Chloe had no idea how naughty the idea was. She just…smiled, and stared at Beca hopefully.

(There was seriously no reason for her voice to sound that cute while suggesting she lick her own juices off of Beca's fingers. Come _on_.)

"Y-Yes ma'am."

Chloe reached down for Beca's hand, holding it up with both of her own. Starting with her forefinger, while locking bold blue eyes on Beca, she began tolower her lips onto the short digit, lavishing her tongue around the soft skin of her finger, before moving onto the next.

(How Beca was expected to survive this? She wasn't sure.)

Beca could only watch, in awe at the salacious way Chloe was sucking on her fingers. She could have been performing oral sex what with the way she was moving her lips against them, leaving the digits shining from where she had licked them from the knuckle all the way to the tip.

Moaning, she released them completely, before smiling at Beca.

"Mmm. You did so good, Beca. _Thank you_." She praised, reaching up to actually _pinch_ one of Beca's cheeks.

Beca, still stuck in a trance, briefly wondered how to respond to Chloe _thanking_ her _._ (It was a trap, she was sure).

Looking into Chloe's eyes, she took a moment to gauge her reaction (not too long, lest she get spanked) and swallowed, before understanding quickly.

Somehow managing not to look smug, Beca responded.

"Thank you for _letting_ _me_ , Ma'am."

Chloe raised an eyebrow, impressed and obviously aware of how much self-control it took Beca to keep from smirking.

( _Some_ smartass urges were hard to suppress.)

"You're welcome, baby." Chloe responded with a smile, caressing Beca's cheek lovingly before pressing a sweet kiss to her lips.

"But, I've still got other plans for you. On your feet, please."

Beca's eyes went wide; unaware that there was more in store for her tonight, though her body pulsed at the idea that she may receive _some_ relief.

Or maybe less relief and more _lessons_ based off of the twinkle in Chloe's eyes.

Whatever the case, even with her impending nervousness, Beca was _eager_ to learn. (Insert creepy eyebrow wiggle here.)

Standing to her feet (and trying desperately to ignore the throbbing in her nether regions) Beca watched Chloe rise from her chair almost gracefully.

It was definitely a sting to the ego considering Beca had just attempted to give Chloe the best orgasm of her life. (She could have at least been a _little_ shaky…)

On the other hand, she now had a chance to get a better look at her attire for the evening.

Or _lack_ thereof.

She was definitely wearing _way_ less than she had been during their previous tryst.

Before, during her very college-freshman like research, Beca noticed that most Dominants took to black as a frequent color for these particular activities.

As a lover of dark colors…Beca identified with this. She understood the power of black. It represented attitude. Black said, _'don't fuck with me'_.

Now Beca was all for sending that message, she did _not_ however, think Chloe could ever pull it off. (She didn't think Chloe could pull half of this stuff off at first, but hasn't she been _pleasantly_ surprised?)

She figured her bubbly girlfriend just didn't have it in her, and was happy to see that she remained true to herself during their first night together by wearing the outrageously bright blue that matched her eyes.

But this…this was actually _very_ sexy.

Beca was impressed.

Mostly that had to do with how _normal_ the getup was. She was basically wearing a see through button-up with no underwear.

The only think that enhanced it was the garter sitting tightly against her abdomen, strapped to her stockings.

Truthfully, Beca was going dry at the mouth all over again at the full-bodied sight of her.

Chloe smiled at her, painfully aware of Beca's lustful gaze.

"You're _staring_ , Beca." She teased softly and Beca cleared her throat, moving her eyes quickly to Chloe's.

Of course, there was amusement sparkling behind them.

(She always seemed to be amused by Beca, even when she was half naked and giving out orders.)

"You're just so…um…p- _pretty_ , ma'am." Beca muttered, nervously for some reason. Chloe actually blushed. And Beca felt like there was some sort of déjà vu going on here.

Could this be a ritual? Did Chloe like to be told how good she looked in her clothes? Was it something that pleased her?

(She was beginning to sound like the index to a BDSM manual.)

Chloe placed her hand against Beca's cheek softly, "You're prettier, baby. Especially like this." She grazed her hand down her neck, across her breasts almost carefully, as if handling precious jewels.

(Though the word 'precious' didn't actually come to mind when Beca thought of her _jewels_.)

" _Naked_ …for me."

Chloe's fingers rested on the waistband of her underwear for a moment, as she paused and glanced up at Beca with a smirk.

"Well, _almost_ naked."

Beca glanced down briefly at her underwear, and Chloe hummed thoughtfully, grazing her hands across the front of the sheer material (Beca just _happened_ to put on adult underwear today. This could have been a very embarrassing situation had she chosen her SpongeBob boy shorts.)

She cupped Beca's sex tightly, grinning at the way Beca gasped at the sudden pressure put on her body. Chloe massaged her with her palm, rubbing her soaking panties against her flesh, and obviously receiving much satisfaction from the way it was affecting Beca.

"I can't imagine how uncomfortable you must feel, spending all that time on your knees, watching me come all over your mouth and fingers." Chloe empathized and under normal circumstances, Beca would have snorted.

It was _cruel_ , but correct.

Beca was vibrating with arousal and more than ready to receive some sort of reprieve from it.

However, something told her she wasn't going to be getting that so soon.

Chloe released her, walking around her body. "And I can't say I don't wanna spread your legs and fuck you into next week, especially after what you just did for me." Chloe said with an adorable little chuckle, stepping away from her body and turning to their dresser drawer.

(The same dresser that _started_ all of this, actually.)

"However, there are more lessons to be learned and more _exciting_ ways to learn them, so…arms up over your head."

Beca furrowed her eyebrows at Chloe's words and the command, but followed through without question.

She felt the familiar padding of her leather cuffs being buckled around her wrists and smiled to herself. She was beginning to like the thought of being restrained by Chloe.

(Only a _little_ though…she could only go so long without being able to touch Chloe. It was sort of important to the state of her mental health.)

This time however, Chloe clicked the cuffs together by way of the little metal clips on either side.

"Stay just like that, Beca." Chloe ordered and Beca could feel her moving behind her body, before hearing the very sharp sound of something being moved.

Then, soft hands at her hips, moving her backwards a couple of steps…closer to the door, judging by the distance Beca now was from the empty chair Chloe had just been sitting in.

Beca watched as Chloe appeared back in front of her, her blue eyes soft but focused and her palms still bracing her hips.

"You're gonna feel a little tug, okay?" She warned softly.

"Yes ma'am," Beca breathed and she maintained eye contact with Chloe as she gripped Beca's wrists and pulled them forward, then upward. Beca felt the connection between her wrists hook onto something, and she bit down on her lip, just as Chloe stepped backwards to get a good look at her.

Beca was now sort-of suspended in the air…her arms caught on the unknown object protruding from what Beca assumed was a piece of the door. (How it got there…was another question. Because Beca doesn't remember any _secret lever_ being apart of the apartment description.)

Her feet were only slightly lifted from the ground, thanks to her short stature, and she had no other choice but to extend her chest, allowing the air to whip against her nipples and harden them to Chloe's liking.

She was exposed and unable to move really…aside from her head, which she could only bend forward if she really wanted to. Should she bend her head backwards, it would rest against the door.

Chloe had obviously thought things through.

(Clever little redhead.)

"Are you okay? Does this hurt your arms?" Chloe asked, her voice taking on a slightly urgent tone. She leaned forward and cupped Beca's face, her eyes practically bleeding with concern.

Chloe was a work of art.

Both internally and externally.

Just when Beca figured she couldn't get any more amazing, she'd do something like this.

Stare at Beca like she was the only thing that had ever mattered.

It was a look meant only for her, one that Beca had never actually seen Chloe give to anyone else.

And as cliché as it sounded, that look in her eye truly made her feel special.

It was the look that made Beca realize that even hanging suspended from their bedroom door, practically naked, Chloe would never let anything bad happen to her, ever.

"I-I'm fine, Ma'am." Beca reassured her and Chloe's face broke into a smile.

She pressed her hand against Beca's cheek affectionately, leaning forward to press their lips together softly.

"Good." She murmured deeply against her mouth and Beca sighed into the embrace, feeling oddly comfortable the way she was.

She was pressed against Chloe, with nowhere else to go. It was perfect.

Then Chloe broke their embrace, leaving Beca more than a little empty.

She stepped back, and ran her fingers through her messy red curls, somehow managing to look both disheveled and perfect at the same time.

"The plan tonight is to see how well you follow directions. And even though you're still new to all this, I'm expecting good behavior from you." Chloe said easily.

Beca was only half-listening, overcome by the sight of Chloe's body...the way her shape seemed to curve perfectly, the way her thighs pressed against one another, outlining the cute little 'v' of her-

"Beca."

Beca snapped her eyes up to Chloe's piercing blue orbs and swallowed.

She was clearly in trouble. (Exciting.)

"You're not listening to me." Chloe stated matter of factly, almost pouting. Had there not been a threat of Beca getting some sort of punishment she would have smiled at how adorable Chloe looked.

She wasn't fooled easily though. Usually during these bi-polar moments, adorable was followed by sexy-hardass Chloe.

(She had delicious bruises to prove it.)

"I'm sorry, Ma'am...you just look so gorgeous."

Chloe smiled, blushing. "Flattery will only take you so far, Becs." She reprimanded, wagging her finger in front of Beca's face.

Beca nodded. "I apologize, ma'am."

"You're forgiven. But I want your eyes on me while I'm speaking to you, got it?"

Beca bit her lip and locked her eyes onto Chloe's. "Yes ma'am."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Now, as I was saying...tonight is about how well you can follow directions. I would say you're off to an _okay_ start."

(Okay? Really?)

Beca reasoned that she could do _way_ better than 'okay'. The less than stellar praise was motivating, though still a little damaging towards her ego.

"I need to get these panties off of you though..." Chloe murmured suddenly, her eyebrows furrowing irritably. It was as if the small garment protecting Beca's privates was _offending_ her.

(Considering how freely she had been displaying her own 'private area' that night, Beca had a feeling the undergarments were making Chloe _more_ than uncomfortable.)

And as weird as being completely naked would always be for her, Beca wholeheartedly agreed that the underwear should come off.

Chloe hooked her fingers into the sides of Beca's underwear and pulled the materials down her leg, bending over and going as far as to pull Beca's feet from the garment.

Of course she stopped momentarily to tickle the soles of Beca's little feet.

When laughter burst from Beca's throat, Chloe smiled affectionately.

Beca hated when Chloe made her laugh like this. All cute-like.

And the way that she looked at her when she did. Ugh. Beca could practically see the hearts replacing Chloe's pupils. (A real-life emoji, that one.)

She knew it got under Beca's skin too. A moment where she had no control over her reactions? No scowling?

It was a small dose of heaven to Chloe.

"Okay, I'll stop. I know you hate it." Chloe conceded, releasing Beca's feet and standing to her full height.

Beca swallowed, returning her face to a scowl and glaring at Chloe despite the urge to smile.

Chloe turned her back however, heading over to that same drawer. (Beca had deemed it 'The magical drawer of kinky items')

She opened it and fished something out, something Beca couldn't see no matter how hard she strained her head, thanks to the way she was caught up on the door.

"In life, there are things we have to do that we don't want to do, Beca. Things that require our full attention, complete obedience." She spoke as she turned around to face Beca, who was staring at her in wonderment, willing her eyes not to flicker towards the item in her hand.

"Granted it sometimes can be… _sucky._ But there is a choice presented in front of us to either complain about it…" She said, shrugging her shoulders and approaching Beca slowly.

"Or," Chloe leaned in and cupped Beca's cheek, "we can grin and bear it, thinking of the reward that we'll get in return."

Beca stared into the blue of her eyes; lost in whatever parable she was spinning.

It all sounded good. But there was something hidden beneath the words, a clue as to what exactly Beca would be subjected to this evening...

The problem was, Beca couldn't exactly think straight while gazing into baby blue pools practically spilling over with reverence.

Chloe never took her eyes off of Beca; even as Beca began to feel the feather light touch of something…something like leather, trailing across the very tops of her breast.

Shit…she wanted to look, but she knew the minute she took her eyes off of Chloe's that she'd be in trouble.

(Jesus, it _had_ to be leather.)

Chloe smiled, clearly amused by the furrowed eyebrows and confused look in Beca's eyes.

The touch spread over her nipples and down her stomach causing goose bumps to rise over her skin, then Chloe was walking around Beca, trailing the unknown object in her wake, around Beca's hips to the swell of her behind.

Beca closed her eyes at the feeling…still a little sore from the spanking she had gotten before.

What was Chloe doing?

 _Smack._

Whatever Chloe was holding, she had definitely just hit Beca with it. On her behind. And it felt…interesting.

Of course, there was a sting. Much sharper than that of a hand, but less powerful. As a matter of fact, by the time Beca seemed to register that Chloe was indeed initiating a spanking, the feeling had already left.

"I'm going to use a certain method to test your obedience tonight, Beca. And it is…going to suck, but you're going to endure it. Do you know why?"

Beca licked her lips, her brain laser focused on the words _going to suck_ , effectively forgetting that Chloe had asked her a direct question.

 _Smack._

(Shit, she thought she was getting better at paying attention..)

She jerked, well…she jerked as best as she could while being strung up to the door, and replied dutifully, "Sorry ma'am…I-I don't know why…"

Chloe smiled. "Well then I'll just _tell_ _you_ , you're going to endure what I'm about to put you through because the reward is going to be so _so_ sweet, while the punishment? Not so much." She said, and Beca couldn't see her…but she was almost positive that Chloe had shrugged and tucked the edge of her bottom lip in between her teeth in a way that said 'sucks to suck'.

Feeling a little concerned about what that punishment could be, Beca resigned herself to swallowing down her small trepidation and allowing Chloe's declaration to wash over her.

"But I wouldn't worry too much about that. Just do as I say, and try to enjoy…okay?" She said happily and Beca narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, ma'am?" She stuttered out and Chloe sighed out in relief.

There was a brief moment of silence. Where Chloe stood somewhere behind Beca, maybe a little off to the side, and just watched her. Watched her head turn a little between her stretched arms, watched the muscles in her back twitch a little before relaxing…watched the tips of her toes flex against the ground.

Watched her struggle to submit.

Beca took a deep breath…drawing the air between her lungs, just as Chloe snapped the unknown leather object between her shoulder blades.

This time, the sting was a little brighter. A little more insistent against her skin. Maybe even a little more painful. It was still good though; still made her body ache and her toes tingle in a certain way.

Then, there it was again. A little higher, against the back of her neck now. Then another, on top of her left shoulder, against her bicep, her elbow…snapping up her skin rapidly.

Beca was hissing between her teeth, every smack of the object against her back harsher than the last, and though somewhere in the back of her mind, she registered that there was some pain connected with the feeling of the leather object…for the most part, she just felt…really turned on.

She flexed her fingers, gasping as the object moved lower now against her sides, alternating from one hip to the other and making her head spin.

There were no words, no instructions, just subsequent flashes of pain against her flesh, and a _quickly_ dampening center.

She couldn't move (thanks to Chloe's genius method of entrapment) so she just hung there, trying desperately to prepare herself from the randomized swats raining down onto her skin.

Beca wished more than anything that she could see Chloe's expression, what her face was doing while her skin flared in response to the delicious shocks vibrating across her body.

But there seemed to be a specific method to Chloe's madness, a reason she was standing out of sight, opting to leave Beca clueless as to when she'd strike next.

"Beca." She spoke, her voice all light and airy and somehow unwavering despite the fact that she was whipping Beca's naked body with an _unknown_ object.

Beca swallowed, sighing out in relief at the break from the insistent whipping. (She wasn't sure she'd be able to answer while Chloe was spanking her with that…thing.)

"Y-Yes ma'am?" She answered, her eyes closing as she breathed heavily, attempting to control the rapid pace of her heartbeat.

"Do you know what this is?" She asked sweetly, trailing the tip of the object up her sides and underneath her armpit…around her shoulder and down her spine.

Goosebumps appeared all over at the feeling and Beca squirmed. "N-No ma'am…I don't…I don't know…" Beca eased out.

Honestly? How could Chloe expect her to just _know_ what she was whipping her with? She barely knew what a strap on was until about two months ago. (Before you judge, remember that Beca was every bit of an awkward turtle, okay?)

"Hmm. that's funny…I thought you might have guessed by now. Here's a hint: when you need a horse to go faster sometimes you whip them with…?"

Horses? That was her hint? Chloe treated horses like they were super large puppies that didn't high kick people in the chest or throw people off their backs when irritated. She despised when people mistreated horses in the slightest…she wouldn't even get in a horse and carriage…now she was using some method of horse training as a means to spice up she and Beca's BDSM shenanigans?

(And also seriously what was this…jeopardy with a twist?)

"Um…" Beca stuttered out in confusion (something she was learning Chloe was growing more and more intolerance for) before feeling the wind knocked out of her by the harsh smack that rained down onto her ass cheek.

" _Go faster,_ Beca."

Holy shit.

"I-Is it a _riding_ crop, ma'am?" She gasped out, her eyes a little crossed from the sting searing through her ass cheek.

And wouldn't you know that now it all made sense. The distinct feeling of leather, the particular sting that it packed, the slight feeling of pleasure that accompanied the feeling.

There was clapping, _excited_ clapping and Chloe decided to now stand in her line of vision, smiling brightly and dangling the riding crop from around her wrist like a charm bracelet.

(Where could she have _possibly_ found a riding crop with a wristband attached? Like…how _fucking_ convenient was that?)

"Good _girl_! It shouldn't be hurting you as much as say…my hand or a _paddle._ It's a pleasurable pain…one that I plan on using to my advantage."

Beca watched the transformation in her girlfriend's eyes. The way they darkened with mischief. She slung the crop up and grasped the end, patting it against the palm of her hand like a parent gearing up to discipline their child.

"And while I'm using that pain to my advantage, I need you to follow these instructions okay? First I need you to stay as still as you can."

(It was gonna be pretty hard to move while being strung up to a door, so that one should be an easy one to follow.)

Chloe licked her lips, eyeing Beca's body heavily, before focusing her eyes back to Beca's gaze.

"Second, I don't want to hear a sound from you. No gasping, moaning, or talking. Understand?" Chloe said huskily, leaning into Beca.

Beca licked her lips, "Yes ma'am-"

The sting of the crop against her stomach was so powerful it actually caused tears to form in her eyes.

"Come on, Becs. You've got to be smarter than that." Chloe reprimanded, tapping the crop against the reddening spot on her abs.

Beca swallowed, gazing down at Chloe with only a little bit of betrayal in her eyes. Beca opened her mouth, as if to speak but found no words.

She wasn't supposed to speak after all.

Chloe smiled at her, with eyes that sparkled with mischief.

(The little shit.)

Since speaking was off of the table, Beca was left with only her eyes, so she chose to gaze strongly at Chloe, hoping to portray her frustration for her clever games.

Chloe reached out to cup Beca's chin.

"And then there's one last thing..." She said, shaking Beca's head before releasing her hold.

Chloe's smile turned downright smug, and bearing her teeth in a ferocious way, she trailed her crop towards the center of Beca's chest, right between her breasts.

" _Do not come until I tell you too."_

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, confusion and trepidation filling her up immediately.

Wait-what?

How was she supposed to not come...until permitted? How would she get permission if Chloe refuses to talk to her? Wouldn't let her make a sound?

It was a trap.

One that required no explanation considering Beca couldn't ask for one even if she _wanted_ to.

As if pleased by Beca's realization, Chloe leaned in and pressed her lips softly against hers. The touch was so gentle; Beca could actually feel the long, slow shuttering breath that was transferred between them.

It was a pulsing contrast to the feeling of the sweet leather pressed against her chest.

And then, _smack._

Theimpactcaused Beca to jerk on instinct, and there wasn't enough time for her to reprimand herself for already breaking a rule because good lord there Chloe was, smacking that thing against her breasts, specifically the tops of them, and making her skin tingle.

Chloe pulled away from her. Stepping back, she continued to bring the crop down against Beca, whipping her right breast over and over again.

It was meticulous too, right on top. One, two, three times, then underneath, one, two, three times.

(Rinse, repeat.)

And Chloe? She was just standing there, wielding her crop casually, and staring at her with hard, interested eyes.

"Hmm."

She murmured, as if she was testing some sort of theory. She watched the flesh jiggle, vibrating and then turning pink from the countless attention of the crop.

Beca was pressing her lips together, gritting her teeth. She was trying desperately to not make any noise, but with the crop coloring up her breast and Chloe's eyes on her, saturating her with her heavy gaze, it was proving to be really difficult.

(She just wanted to let out one 'fuck'. Just one.)

Chloe smiled. "It's an _interesting_ feeling, isn't it?"

More hitting, her breast was nearing a darker pink now. Hot pink. And Beca was feeling more than a little turned on.

The feeling was interesting. Painful and yet...a direct stimulant to her sex, which pulsed every time the leather smacked against her breast.

Switch. Chloe was giving her right breast a chance to breathe, and Beca had to let out a short breath of relief.

In response, Chloe brought the first hit to her left breast harsher than Beca had expected.

(God damn it.)

"I said not a sound, Beca."

(Damn. Not even air?)

Beca attempted to relay her sincerity through her dilated eyes, but she was sure she just appeared as a wounded animal, strung up and being toyed with helplessly.

(Oh god. She actually _liked_ it though.)

Chloe shifted on her feet, slapping the crop against her breast quicker now, alternating sides. Back and forth, up and down. She kept staring, flickering her deep blue eyes between Beca's to her breast, watching the flicker of heat flash through her blown pupils every time the crop made contact.

"Your skin looks so pretty like this." Chloe commented, tilting her head and taking a step to the left.

Beca wasn't exactly sure how to take that particular compliment.

(Thank you. She would have said, could she actually let any air pass through her lungs.)

She was a little nervous. She couldn't speak, so she couldn't ask for more, and Chloe was obviously going by a certain plan. Blueprints as to how she was going to drive Beca wild.

She moved the crop now, satisfied by pink flesh shining back at her. Beca was letting bursts of air pass through her nostrils, and licked her lips in anticipation of where the crop was going next.

Chloe trailed the object down her stomach, and then around to her back, where she brought down the crop once, right above her ass.

It was sudden, and Beca had to clench her toes to keep from moving.

Chloe seemed to grow pleased at the obvious sight of her incompetence, and chuckled.

"I know you like this Beca. And I know you need more. Trust me...you're gonna thank me for the slow pace."

(How would she thank her for anything if she couldn't talk?)

The crop came down again, as if responding to her inner sarcasm, this time right on her ass cheek.

Beca clenched her eyes shut and flexed her fingers slightly, hoping Chloe didn't see her hands.

She felt like she was burning, and there was stickiness between her thighs that she couldn't really deal with. (Literally, her arms were cuffed to a rod above the door.)

Chloe hummed. "I'm just playing around right now...watching you try hard not to squirm...it's fun." She said excitedly.

Beca rolled her eyes.

Smack.

" _Don't_ roll your eyes, little girl."

(How did she...?)

"I know you Becs, I know that there are some things about you that are... _hard_ to control."

Beca blinked a couple times, eyes a little wild at the over emotional place her entire body was experiencing.

"But it doesn't hurt to try, right?" Chloe said optimistically, and Beca barely had time to wrap her mind around the easy way she was regarding her torture before the crop was coming down on her back again, this time quickly with no breaks in between. There was just warm leather and stinging and Beca had the distinct urge to moan.

See this was the weird part, she was feeling aroused, she was feeling...beyond horny, and she felt bamboozled because there was nothing she could do about it.

(I guess this was a form of torture.)

Chloe was relentless, striping up her back repeatedly before moving to the back of her thighs, alternating left and right and then landing harsh hits to her ass, and Beca could feel her body temperature rising, could feel herself begin to flush.

(Who would have thought being treated like a race horse would be...satisfying.)

"You're doing really well, baby. I can't imagine how you feel right now. Like you're about to burst?"

(Ha ha. It was a trap.)

Had Chloe been facing her, she would have glared.

She knew she couldn't speak.

Chloe just laughed. Like Beca had told some highly entertaining joke.

"Okay, okay. Let's get down to business."

Chloe appeared in front of her, suddenly. No whipping, just hands grabbing her face roughly, and then tongue and teeth and lips pressing insistently against her, forcing her body to overheat and leaving her to practically sink into Chloe's body.

Chloe was pulling her, and Beca felt the chain slip against whatever rod it was hung onto. She also felt the dangling crop against her stomach, hanging conveniently from her wrist.

But who gave a fuck about that, because good _God_ Chloe's tongue.

Swirling and flicking against her own and using her hand to clench and squeeze her hair and Beca was falling down, down, down into Chloe's body (and could you come from _just_ kissing?)

Chloe hummed and twisted her tongue in the most sinful way, which pulled the most guttural moan out of her.

(Shit.)

Within milliseconds, Chloe released Beca harshly and flipped the crop up into her hand, (as if she was gearing up to play Wii sports or something) and brought it down onto Beca's breasts, right on top of her nipples.

Beca gasped, unable to control her reaction and Chloe frowned, continuing to smack her hardened pebbles quickly in succession, right and left, over and over again until Beca was actually keening and kicking her feet.

"Beca, _stop_ whining." She commanded and Beca grit her teeth, swallowing her reactions down immediately and stilling her feet, breathing heavily.

So no sound coming from her now, just the loud smack of leather against her red nipples, the flesh tender now from constant stimulation.

Chloe watched her, taking a step forward and taking one hardened nipple between her fingers, "You're failing tonight, Beca. I had higher expectations for you, baby."

Beca's stomach twisted. She hated the sound of Chloe's 'I'm disappointed in you voice'.

Beca's eyes softened, giving her best pleading look and Chloe twisted her nipple tightly.

Beca's eyes widened, and Chloe trailed her blue eyes down her neck...watching the skin begin to flush at the obvious sparks shooting through her body.

(She was seriously trying to make her nipples fall off.)

Chloe smiled. "I need you to try harder, Becs. I know you. I know you can handle this."

Beca wasn't exactly sure if she could handle this, but that didn't really matter did it? Not when Chloe was holding onto her nipple with such strength.

Satisfied with her compliance, Chloe released her flesh and Beca released a relieved sigh through her nostrils.

Chloe raised the crop, and began trailing it up and over her body, fascinated by the various patches of red on her skin. Beca herself just felt warm all over. (Also inexplicably horny.)

There was only the tiniest bit of embarrassment festering within her, and that was only due to the way her thighs were beginning to actually _stick_ together.

Chloe was humming thoughtfully, once again as if she could _read_ Beca's mind…and she brought the crop slowly up the tops of her thighs, her eyebrows furrowing.

"Hmm." She said again, and for some reason Beca began to panic. She felt her heart rate begin to increase and her stomach twist.

Chloe smiled and inched closer to her, her eyes twinkling.

She used her free hand to grip Beca's hip, pulling her into her own body.

The feeling of Chloe against her, even through the sheer of her lingerie felt absolutely wonderful against Beca's skin. The way her perky breasts made contact with Beca's chest only heightened Beca's own arousal.

Chloe was looking down now, pulling the crop up the inside of her thighs now, curious. She never glanced up even as she pulled the leather pad of the crop closer to Beca's sex.

Beca felt like she was about to die, she couldn't speak…she couldn't moan or cry out (Not…not that she _would have_ exactly.)

But there was Chloe, right against the place that was burning to be touched, hovering with that _tool_ of utter torture and Beca suddenly realized Chloe's insistence that she was taking things slow before. The reason she had started with her legs and ass and back.

Because she knew it would only stir Beca up…make her body feel closer to the edge with every second, right up until this point.

Chloe chose to look at her now, smiling.

"You know what happens next don't you?" She said, and the tone of her voice sent chills down Beca's body.

(Why did she agree to all of this again?)

Chloe pressed the leather gently against her sex, still gripping her hip with her hand, and Beca didn't really know how she managed to hold it together, even for that moment.

She was _incredibly_ sensitive and there was Chloe, exploiting that. Rubbing her with the crop and watching her eyes water with the sheer determination to not squirm or talk, or voice the feeling of sheer pleasure in her body.

"I know you're aching baby. But I believe in you. I believe that you can endure all of this…and _still_ be my good girl." She said softly and Beca would have normally felt flattered by the faith her abilities but right now, she felt like her body was on fire. She felt utterly useless and she wanted to scream because now the crop was rubbing her clit and the leather felt _perfect_ and oh…

 _Smack._

There Chloe was. Hitting her _right_ there with the crop. Perfect, harsh smacks against her sex. Heightened by the wetness pooling around the area.

This was it. This was the grand finale. The part of the blueprint that Chloe had been building up to. Her ace in the hole.

She knew all night that she was going to do this, that's why Beca couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything but feel. Chloe was testing her, seeing how well she could take all of that…just to get her here. To the mother of all moments.

To the ultimate test of discipline.

(Beca never did take well to discipline.)

Chloe was relentless, too. It wasn't like before when she had gradually worked Beca up, now she was smacking her between her legs quickly, directly against her clit (and _oh my god_ did it feel good.)

Beca wasn't sure how she had managed to, but she somehow remained still. She was pressing her fingernails into her hands so tightly up above her head that she knew she'd have marks later, anything to help her react to what Chloe was doing to her. She knew she couldn't speak, couldn't beg for Chloe to stop or slow down. Not unless it was her safe word and she did _not_ want to say that.

She wanted to say _let me come._

But she couldn't.

(And wasn't that the fucking kicker huh?)

Can't come unless permitted to…and unable to ask for permission unless permitted to speak.

Beca bit down on her bottom lip and closed her eyes tightly. Chloe wanted to push her. She was gripping her hip tighter and putting more force into the way she was bringing the crop against her wetness.

Even the sounds of the smacks were too much for Beca. The way the leather squelched against her in a way that just felt _filthy._ She wanted to just buck against the crop and bring herself there, to the release that had been building up ever since she put her mouth on Chloe's clit.

" _Fuck_ Beca…"

And holy shit, _of course_ this was turning Chloe on.

Beca opened her eyes to see Chloe's burning wide with awe. She loved every minute of this. Loving the strain on Beca's control, the way she seemed to teeter on the precipice of losing it

all.

But it was what Beca found beneath the look that would be the end of her.

The _pride_ in her eyes. The way she seemed to drink the sight of her obedience in. The way she seemed to _know_ how hard Beca was working to do what she said. The way her mouth was stretching into a bright smile. A smile that only filled up her face when Beca did something that was so… _amazing._ Something that Chloe felt couldn't be matched by anyone else's greatness.

That was what caused Beca to lose _everything._

(Beca never stood a _chance_.)

The second Chloe realized what happened, the minute she understood what was going on, it was too late.

Beca's eyes were rolling to the back of her head and she was crying out in pleasure as her body rolled into orgasm.

Chloe snatched the crop away and released her immediately, standing back to watch.

She watched Beca move, watched her kick her feet as she shook with release and pulled against her restraints. She watched her mouth move over the words, over the sounds that highlighted the different motions of her release. She watched Beca _disobey_ her.

And then, as Beca came down…Chloe continued to watch, as Beca's face contorted in understanding.

She stared at Chloe with wide eyes, eyes that seemed to fill with horror at what she had done, how she had _failed_.

(That punishment thing didn't really seem as appetizing now…)

Beca swallowed, watching Chloe, shaking…unable to really tell what would happen next.

(Well _actually_ that part was pretty obvious.)

So really, she was just waiting for her punishment. Waiting for Chloe to stare at her in disappointment, waiting to feel the crushing weight of not living up to her expectations.

(It wasn't as if she weren't used to the feeling.)

But then…Chloe surprised her, _again_.

She smiled at Beca, softly. The smile that meant she was happy.

She reached up and cupped Beca's face, staring deep into her eyes.

Beca was confused, sure that her punishment was on its way. But Chloe just leaned in and kissed her.

(This one was a cross between one that weakened your knees and one of those that made your heart flutter like the wings of the butterfly.)

"Let's get you down." She murmured and Beca sighed in relief.

They were done.

Chloe reached up and pulled her from the bar. (The one that Beca would remember to ask her about tomorrow.)

And it was then that Beca realized (again) how exhausted her body was. She fell into Chloe's embrace, her arms falling down against her shoulders, still attached together by the cuffs and her head lolling backwards.

She felt sleepy and she still sort of stung everywhere, so as Chloe began to pull her over to their bed she hissed at the coldness of their comforter set against her skin.

Chloe grimaced. "I know baby. I know. I'm gonna fix it, promise."

Beca believed her. She believed anything Chloe said to her. And as Chloe released her from her cuffs and threw them to the side, Beca realized that all she wanted to do really was go to sleep.

"I'm _tired_ Chlo…" Beca murmured, her eyes drooping. Chloe smiled at her (she always loved when Beca got sleepy, something about her cuteness increasing?) but wouldn't let her snuggle into the bed as she pulled her up.

"Not yet, we've got to get something on your skin. I don't want you to wake up in more pain, baby."

Beca whined almost immediately and Chloe laughed, pulling her close and pressing their foreheads together. "Let me take care of you, okay?"

Beca, falling into the pools of blue and losing sight of her previous argument, just shut her eyes and leaned into her embrace.

"Just this once…" She trailed off sleepily and Chloe laughed, before pulling her towards the bathroom.

"How about forever?" She tried softly, and Beca nodded slowly, smiling and already drifting asleep.

"Mmkay, deal."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so it turns out you guys really love this little fic. That makes me happy. You can thank Anna Kendrick and Brittany Snow for lighting the fire under my ass to get this update to you all. Just trying to add to the Bechloe feels. Let me know what you guys think please.**

 **Warnings: Oral and strap on sex, bondage, gagging.**

 **\- Mimi**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters associated.**

* * *

Chapter 6

It's funny because for a while there…Beca actually thought that she had gotten off scot free.

She had been under the impression that everything between she and Chloe appeared smooth and neat - including their newly incorporated bedroom activities - and that she had more to be happy about, rather than worried.

And as far as the lack of punishment she had received, she chalked it up to Chloe going easy on her in light of both of their inexperience (which – let's be honest was more of _Beca's_ inexperience, judging by the practiced nature of her girlfriend's kinky talents).

But that turned out to be just a fantasy. In real time, Beca was in _deep_ shit.

Thanks to her suspended belief of her own innocence, Beca was left exposed and vulnerable and three days after she and Chloe's second rendezvous she walked into their apartment _completely_ unprepared for what was waiting for her at the kitchen table.

Knowing Chloe, there would never be any forewarning ahead of their 'playtime'. The girl loved her surprises.

And this, the sight of Chloe sitting down at the kitchen table with her hands clasped in front of her and Beca's bright - though now appearing _very_ daunting - collar placed neatly in the center of the surface was most definitely a surprise.

Beca's stomach flipped over in anticipation of what looked like imminent retribution. Though Chloe wasn't frowning or actually giving off any signs of disappointment, the tension radiating from her body left Beca feeling more than guilty of…something.

The natural instinct was to grovel.

Quickly.

"Chlo-"

Chloe held up her hand and immediately Beca pressed her lips together.

"You will be doing _no_ talking tonight Beca, starting now."

(Shit.)

Chloe's clipped tone left Beca no other choice but to obey, and so she swallowed and made to kneel only to be stopped by a sharp sound. Chloe snapping her fingers together harshly.

"Keep standing until I tell you otherwise." She demanded and Beca froze, her feet digging into the floor of their small kitchen.

She knew what this was all about. Judging by the combination of amusement and curiosity hiding behind those big baby blue eyes, Beca concluded that she was entering the beginning phases of her first major punishment.

(Something _told_ her to wear sexier underwear.)

Licking her lips, she stared into Chloe's eyes…waiting for directions, signs of approval, anything to give her a clue about what would happen next. There was nothing, though. Just a quiet kitchen and Beca standing nervously across from the girl of her dreams, the girl that looked like a life size sexy fairy princess that radiated mischief.

"Eyes down, Beca. Don't tell me you've forgotten allof your manners?" Chloe teased finally and Beca resisted a sigh. It was the whiplash thing. She was struggling to keep up with the change in Chloe's directions.

Doing as Chloe asked, Beca glanced at the floor. She never thought white tile would be so fascinating, but here she was. Staring down at the discolored pieces of their kitchen floor as if they were displaying an episode of 'The Real Housewives'.

"You know why you're here, Beca." Chloe stated knowingly. Beca – choosing her battles tonight – opted to remain silent in response.

(Also she wasn't allowed to speak, so.)

There was a moment of silence following Chloe's calm words that allowed Beca to reflect. Her girlfriend was correct, as usual. She did know why she was there.

(For starters - she lived there.)

"When we played together earlier this week, I gave you some very clear directions. Don't move, don't speak, and do not come without permission." Chloe listed off for her sweetly. Beca flinched at the memory of her struggle.

Chloe let out a sigh. "I had hopes that you would impress me. I thought, surely my Beca could withstand a bit of pain. A little bondage. Unfortunately, things didn't end the way I expected them to."

Though she felt slighted by Chloe's disappointment, Beca found comfort in the fact that in her defense, she couldn't have asked for permission to come considering that she couldn't _speak._ She suspected that had been a cleverly developed plan by Chloe, to test Beca's resolve as a submissive.

Surely Chloe wouldn't _trap_ Beca into a punishment?

Chloe hummed to herself. "Now, I know what you're thinking by the cute little crinkles in your forehead. You're wondering how you were you supposed to ask for permission to come if you weren't allowed to speak?" Chloe supplied helpfully and Beca's eyes widened at her girlfriend's intuition.

She was weird. (Hot…but still weird.)

"When you can't ask for permission to come, you wait for permission. You wait for _me_."

The words were spoken in a dark tone and Beca shivered, feeling outmatched and a bit stupid. Chloe was such an evil genius. It made perfect sense. Beca could have staved off her orgasm and waited for Chloe to give her the go ahead. Then she wouldn't be in the predicament she was in now.

(Though, realistically, she'd probably still be in this predicament – considering she managed to break the other two rules that night as well.)

Damn.

Beca heard the chair move backwards, alerting her to the fact that her Domme was on the move. Her heart rate increased at the thought of what could happen next.

Beca swallowed as white socks came into vision, and Chloe began to caress her hair, threading her fingers through Beca's brown locks gently. Beca closed her eyes on instinct, comfort outweighing the ridiculousness of the pet-like motion happening on top of her head.

She was pretty cool with being Chloe's pet, though. As long as it delayed the forthcoming kinky repercussions of her mistakes, she'd kneel and bark all day long.

Okay, maybe not the barking. Cause there was no denying how ridiculous that would look. (Also – who is turned on by that and why?)

A sharp tug pulled Beca back to reality and tears sprang to her eyes as Chloe wrapped her hair around her fist tightly and pulled, jerking her head back to finally look at her.

Even with the impending threat of going bald, Beca was a whipped piece of shit who just about choked on her own tongue at the sight of her (very) annoyed girlfriend.

Chloe looked like a goddess, all red curls and blue eyes – almost glowing in firmness tonight despite still somehow shining with pale innocence – and she wore a cute little teddy that was an obvious waste of fabric and money considering her pink nipples were just as easily accessible as they would have been without its obstructing presence.

Beca could smell the lack of underwear (hair pulling had always been a turn on for Chloe, even before they began their 'Do It Yourself' BDSM relationship) rather than see them and that was obviously devastating considering she wanted nothing more than to bury her face in between her legs and do _obscene_ things to her.

Maybe if she took her punishment like a good girl, Chloe would let her.

(Whoa. Where in the hell did that come from?)

Chloe licked her lips. "You can be so tempting, Beca. You make me want to just…ignore all my plans and do _bad_ things to you."

Beca knew how her face had twisted up in response to that threat (because that wasn't really a threat…that was a solid plan that deserved to be _carried out_ ) but she also knew not to fall for Chloe's bait, considering her girlfriend's face was already switching back over into Domme territory.

Then there was a tug on her poorroots again and Beca was totally fucked.

"You need to be disciplined, though. You need to take my directions seriously and you need to know what happens to bad girls." Chloe finished.

To be fair, Beca knew what happened to 'bad girls' (Didn't everyone?) she just didn't want those things happening to her. Or maybe she sort of did?

It was a difficult situation to be in.

Chloe released her hair and snapped her fingers loudly.

"On your feet, please." She ordered, sweetly. Beca was already a mess, the back and forth of Chloe's demeanor always managing to keep her on edge. The contrast of her personality and her firm command did wonders to Beca's state of arousal and intimidated her beyond belief, for some reason.

So she stood – quickly – pulled her hands behind her back, lowered her eyes to the floor immediately and tried to do the right things, at least for now while she had the chance.

Chloe clapped her hands quickly and Beca _knew_ she was smiling.

"You're so cute when you're trying, Becs! Doesn't get you out of the punishment, but it's a start." She encouraged, before Beca heard the sounds of Chloe pulling a chair out from the kitchen table.

"Eyes up." Chloe ordered and Beca raised her eyes to Chloe who was now leaning up against the kitchen table, her arms folded across her chest.

If it had been any other situation, Beca would have found her posture cute and completely non-threatening.

However, Beca wasn't a complete idiot and the twinkle of mischief hiding behind Chloe's eyes was a familiar one.

"Come over to me, please." She directed softly and Beca walked slowly - still holding her arms behind her back - over to her barely clothed girlfriend. Once they were face to face, Chloe smiled at her.

That was the hard part for Beca.

Chloe was…the epitome of sweet. She did bizarre almost child-like things when she felt joy. She blushed when she smiled, her eyes turned wide and happy and you could practically taste the happiness flowing out of her.

When you mixed all that sugar with the spice of her impeccable sense of control and dominance you didn't get the powderpuff girls – you got one hell of a night.

Beca never knew what that night would mean for her, she never knew if she'd come out on the other side whole or in a million little orgasmic pieces.

She wondered if this night – whatever kinky schemes were planned for her – would leave her in a pile of post-Chloe mess or if she'd survive to tell the tale.

"Sit down in the chair for me, Becs."

Beca looked over towards the chair and took a seat slowly. Already more than put off and confused by the start of this…whatever it was.

(It was a punishment, Beca. That's what it was.)

It didn't feel like a punishment though. There were no lashes or pain and Beca genuinely thought that Chloe might bend her over something and…well…she had done her fair share of research on punishments.

"Put your hands behind the chair, please…" Chloe ordered softly, reaching behind her and grabbing what Beca quickly realized to be her cuffs. That caused Beca to let out a small breath of relief. Maybe that was her punishment, not being able to touch Chloe.

It still sucked – but it wasn't too bad.

Chloe walked around her and began to cuff her hands together, while Beca wondered what would happen next and when exactly she'd be able to sweet talk her way out of it.

Probably never, considering how tightly Chloe adjusted her buckles.

Also, suddenly there was something being placed at her lips and shoved between them. And then there were ties, pulled around and clasped at the back of her head and Beca realized that she was being gagged and so there _certainly_ would be no sweet talking her way out of anything.

(Shit.)

"I know it's a little startling, but _this_ is your punishment, Beca. Since you couldn't follow directions before, I am going to make sureyou follow directions tonight. So there will be no moving, no speaking, and ultimately…no coming." She informed her helpfully, like a math teacher guiding her on the proper way to solve a problem.

In this case – the problem was her sexual demise. (Okay that was a bit dramatic but she was _gagged._ )

Beca stretched her mouth around the rubber ball in between her lips. It wasn't that uncomfortable – just a bit weird. It didn't taste bad…in fact there was no taste at all. Though Beca wondered what she assumed it would taste like. There were no such things as flavored ballgags were there?

(If so, Chloe would have surely bought one. Because she's thoughtful that way.)

This wasn't the circumstance for flavored ball gags, though. This was Beca, cuffed to a twelve ninety-nine wooden chair they had snagged at Walmart (intended for eating, not for bondage) and at Chloe's complete mercy.

Well – just about.

"I mean, there will be coming involved…just not for you." Chloe added hastily and Beca resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Chloe padded back around the chair towards the kitchen table where she reached down for something along the side of the chair she had been sitting in, she also grabbed Beca's collar.

"I know it doesn't seem like it Beca – but this is pretty mild for a punishment." Chloe commented easily, walking back towards her and holding whatever she had picked up behind her back. Beca stared at Chloe in mild disbelief.

Chloe ran a hand through her hair, and shrugged. "I mean – I could've chained you face down to our bed and paddled your ass until you screamed, but I thought I'd cut you a break for your first time."

Beca's eyes widened at the sweet way Chloe let the words slip out of her mouth, an edge of promise hidden beneath them.

Her eyes studied Beca firmly, as if daring her to change her mind.

"We could just switch gears and do that instead, if you'd like?" She asked sweetly and Beca swallowed, her eyes pleading as she remained still.

Chloe smiled. "So you agree this is a better option then – good! Because I put a lot of thought behind this. Some could even call this punishment…a _gift._ " She withdrew the object from behind her back and Beca's eyes widened.

Chloe was dangling black straps from her finger, they crossed and stretched around what was most definitely…a dildo. A _big_ one.

Now, Beca always assumed she and Chloe would explore the idea of a strap on. She recalled initially thinking that was what she'd find during her (totally non-invasive) search of the panty drawer that started it all. And now, here was her pretty little blue-eyed redhead…holding a big flesh colored dildo connected to black straps and smiling at her in excitement.

This girl was going to absolutely kill her.

Chloe did a happy little shimmy, as if Beca's wide-eyed nonverbal response was one of clear elated cooperation. "Ah! I knew you'd like this! I just couldn't resist making this punishment a _little_ fun."

(Fun? For whom?)

Beca took a deep breath, her heartrate increasing as Chloe approached her and sank down to her knees in front of her.

"I mean, we both know I don't want to punish you, baby. But it's necessary for you to understand how important your orgasms are to me. I work hard for each and every one of them, and it can be really disappointing when you take that for granted by not asking for permission." Chloe commented while sliding the strap on up her legs and Beca wondered when she had begun to feel truly guilty about the progression of her orgasms.

It must have been the effect of her doey-eyed Domme.

"Lift up your hips, please." Chloe asked gently and Beca complied, swallowing around her gag. Chloe leaned forward, gazing up at Beca as she wrapped her arms around her waist snapping the straps into place like a belt. It was quite suffocating, Chloe pressing her breasts against her stomach while big blue eyes started up at her in happy wonder. Beca had no other option but to stare down at her, falling _heavily_ into her gaze. (Which – if she hadn't _already_ looked and acted pathetic…she most definitely qualified now.)

She added Beca's collar last to top off the look.

"Oh, you're _so_ pretty like this. It's a shame we can't have more fun this way." She said with a smile and Beca furrowed her eyebrows, glancing down at her lap and gasping around her gag at the sight.

Beca was staring at a dick.

Granted - it was rubbery and obviously fake but it was still a dick.

A rubbery fake dick.

And it was big and it curved thanks to the fact that she was sitting down and Chloe was smiling up at her like it was the greatest thing to ever exist.

Beca wasn't quite sure how she came to that conclusion, but it was hard to be sure of anything while you were tied up and gagged in your own kitchen.

"You know, I never actually liked the idea of a penis."

(An obvious conversation starter.)

Chloe leaned back on her calves, placing her hands on Beca's (clothed) thighs. The contact was electrifying even through the fabric and Beca's eyes darted down to her slim fingers, rubbing casually and insistently against her legs.

"It always seemed uncomfortable...even when I enjoyed sex. It still felt...weird." Chloe shrugged and Beca truly wanted to be interested in the conversation but there was a large flesh colored dick curving just slight of Chloe's lips.

(Also her hands were suggestively molesting her thighs, so.)

"They looked weird to me too..." she giggled and while Beca gazed down at the dildo she wondered fleetingly when that changed.

"But this..." Chloe hummed thoughtfully, tilting her head to the side. "This looks...sexy."

Beca flexed her fingers behind her, watching Chloe eye the appendage hungrily. Her hands began to slide towards the toy and before Beca could fully comprehend what was about to happen, there went Chloe hands around the strap on, stroking slowly.

Beca wasn't quite sure how to feel at first, considering there was no sensation following Chloe's movements, but as she watched Chloe give her what she assumed was the most sensual hand job anyone could ever receive she began to grow very...warm at the sight.

Chloe smiled up at her, every bit of the naive girlfriend and Beca grew warmer. Because holy shit - her girlfriend was a living fantasy.

"It fits you, Beca." Chloe said softly, still stroking the appendage and Beca eyed her in utter disbelief.

"It's big, soft, and...pretty. Just like you." Chloe commented easily and her eyes shifted towards the appendage thoughtfully. "Well, maybe not the big part." She grinned and Beca narrowed her eyes at her.

Only her girlfriend could crack a short joke on her while emphatically explaining why this dildo was _the_ perfect dildo.

Beca took a deep breath, watching carefully as Chloe leaned forward and licked a broad stripe from the base of the dildo towards the tip.

"Mmm." Was her response.

Scratch the earlier observation of her girlfriend being a living fantasy - _now_ she was a living fantasy.

(Also, maybe the dildo was flavored?)

Otherwise, Chloe was really committing to the idea of Beca having a dick, which felt right considering Beca's body was responding to all of it as if she actually could feel Chloe's tongue swirling around the tip of her pseudo-cock.

Chloe continued her ministrations, pressing her lips against the head and sucking demurely, before leaning down and engulfing the length of the appendage into her mouth, her red hair falling around her face like a curtain.

Beca gasped around the gag, jerking her hands between her cuffs before slouching in defeat.

This was a sad, sad moment for Beca. She couldn't reach out and touch Chloe's hair, thread her fingers through the locks and hold her close as she teased the strap on erotically.

She was just stuck. (It was pathetic as usual.)

And though there was no actual feeling of a wet mouth sucking her in, the sight of Chloe's actions...the way she was sucking Beca's "cock" - as if she could truly draw something sweet from the tip - was so arousing...it actually drew a strangled moan from between Beca's lips.

Big blue eyes glanced up and Chloe grinned.

(Which, despite being an incredibly filthy sight - was still one of the cutest things Beca had ever laid eyes on.)

Chloe held Beca's gaze and began bobbing her head around the cock, swirling her tongue around the tip and though she was confident that this was only the beginning of a long, unfortunate set of events…Beca already felt helpless.

Chloe was giving her what looked like the most amazing blow job in the world (Beca doesn't want to think about how she learned all of these techniques) and she was left cuffed to a chair, completely clothed, and feeling nothing.

Well - she felt extremely wet and unsettled.

(Also, horny. If she didn't make that clear enough.)

She wished she could actively be a part of the amazing thing happening in front of her eyes, but she understood that that was the point of this entire thing.

Chloe had the power. She had it from day one and she was gracious enough to grant Beca the opportunity to feel the extent of it. She was doing Beca a favor, by allowing her release at any point during their time together. It was a privilege, earned from Beca's cooperation and obedience and when there was a willingness to disobey – whether it be uncontrollable or on purpose – it was Chloe's responsibility to set Beca straight.

It was everything Beca had always been against. Falling in line, asking for permission, being rewarded for good behavior. She was a bad girl through and through…but Chloe's touch was electrifying. And _so_ worth dropping her bad attitude in favor of a more submissive catholic school girl routine.

(Though it was beginning to feel a bit more _natural_ to her _._ )

Beca whimpered pathetically, the effects of Chloe's performance beginning to frustrate her and Chloe drug her lips from the member slowly.

"What's wrong Beca? Are you not enjoying this?" Chloe asked and would you believe that she actually looked concerned about Beca's comfort? She was phenomenal at this.

Beca shook her head, fisting her hands behind her back in an attempt to reel in her fluttering emotions.

Obviously recognizing the unease settling within her submissive, Chloe pressed her lips together in a thin line, before rising to her feet.

"I just needed to get you ready for me." Chloe murmured and Beca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion at her words, watching as she began to _literally_ mount herself above Beca and the obscenely long cock bobbing against her waist.

"To be honest I don't know if I even need it, considering how soaked I am for you." She purred, reaching down and threading her fingers through her folds with a shudder before leaning in and kissing Beca's face slowly, starting with both of her cheeks, before trailing her lips up and across her forehead down towards the tip of her nose.

She cupped Beca's face between her hands (one of which was still quite damp with what Beca assumed was essence of Chloe. _Jesus.)_ and licked her lips, staring at Beca with what could only be described as a combination of twinkling excitement and devotion.

For Beca, it was devastating. She was aroused and powerless and unable to forge a solid set of emotions about what was happening to her in this particular situation other than utter confusion about where her body stood in regards to Chloe's. She was in limbo.

Because, Beca had always known what she'd be getting herself into. She knew that there would be moments in this journey towards a kinkier sexual lifestyle that she'd make grave mistakes and have to deal with the fall out of getting a punishment.

She'd always thought it would involve some type of controlled pain, and she had (sort of) made peace with that.

That was before she had been confronted with the diabolical nature of her sexual genius-girlfriend.

Chloe had always excelled at making Beca her bitch, but now with the added skills and circumstances that came with the BDSM lifestyle, she had managed to take her handling of Beca to phenomenal heights.

Chloe also knew how use her wiles to teach Beca a firm lesson. Once, while feeling neglected in favor of Beca's box set of 'Friends', Chloe hid every single disk and convinced Beca to earn them back one by one by proving her 'devotion to their connection as lovers'. (In other words, Beca treated Chloe to a candle lit dinner and ate her out every night for a month before she had successfully earned the entire collection back. It took a while to get the ache out of her jaw but _so_ worth it).

And this was no different. Sucking on the ball gag and flexing her hands against the cuffs binding her to the chair, Beca leaned into Chloe's hands and watched in helpless fascination as she silently began to lower herself down onto the thick phallus.

Beca wanted to _die._

Aside from the fact that she couldn't move her face and actually see it disappearing inside of Chloe (because that was a missed opportunity to live out a long time fantasy), she was forced to be still during the agonizing pace that Chloe managed to set while sliding down Beca's pseudo-cock.

And if that wasn't completely mind-numbing, the way Chloe's face began to change as she slowly but surely pressed herself up against Beca - the dildo completely stuffed inside of her tight walls – made Beca actually begin to sweat.

Chloe scrunched her face up in pleasure (mouth open in an 'O' and her nose crinkled up) and moaned as her body rushed to accommodate the length and girth of the cock filling her up.

(This was why she got the damn thing so huge. So that Beca could _see_ the fucking feeling on her face. Damn her genius ways.)

It wasn't until Beca felt Chloe's thighs settle against her own that she let out a long breath through her nose that was met with a gasp from Chloe.

Chloe had always been an expressive girl. With the Bella's, it came in handy for stage performances and appearances though it proved to be difficult to control while working in her profession (turns out Chloe had been in school so long she managed to obtain a full PhD in Psychology under everyone else's nose) but it was the most dangerous, the most lethal in times like this.

"Oh _god_." Chloe whimpered, her eyes bright with pleasure. Oh god was right. Had Beca not been caught between trying not to drool around the ball gag and seriously injure her bound arms she would have expressed the exact same sentiment.

Chloe was downright cruel.

To press up against Beca this way, the cock bottoming out inside of her and no way for Beca to utilize the incredibly tantalizing position she was in - it was the work of an evil genius.

A hot evil genius.

Chloe shuddered, wrapping her arms around Beca's neck and pressing their foreheads together.

"It's just - I'm just...so... _full_ Beca..." Chloe gasped out staring deeply at Beca (who may or may not have been seconds away from tears).

Beca sucked in a breath the best way she could around her gag, and Chloe hummed before letting out a squeak of pleasure.

It was a familiar squeak, one that left Beca on the verge of groaning in defeat.

There was no denying what that sound meant. (obviously Beca had been fucking Chloe for a while now...she had her memorized)

That sound meant that Chloe was squeezing.

Squeezing something that Beca couldn't feel.

(Which really sucked because Beca loved to feel Chloe squeezing _anything_.)

It obviously could only go downhill from there.

And as Chloe began to grind atop of Beca slowly, little sighs of pleasure emptying from between her lips - Beca didn't think she could ever feel as helpless as she did in that very moment.

"Fuck..." Chloe gasped and Beca blinked rapidly at her, her body feeling trapped and suffocated by the pleasure oozing from Chloe.

Flexing her wrists against her cuffs, Beca swallowed around her gag and tried to resist the urge to moan.

Chloe hummed to herself, reaching up and running her fingers through what was left of her red curls. It was a cute little tune, something from the radio probably, it left Beca anxious and even more on edge.

"I wish you could see how you look inside of me, Becs. It's like I can feel you everywhere…" Chloe squeaked out, rocking gently on top of Beca and finally setting a pace of some sorts for herself.

There was a lesson here. Beca was supposed to be learning from her mistakes. No speaking, no moving, no orgasms. But all she could really focus on was the motion of her evil-genius-turned-

Domme-girlfriend who was rotating her hips on top of her in such a lewd fashion, Beca actually felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of her face.

(She wasn't even participating. A lazy bottom. It was super frustrating.)

Beca closed her eyes briefly only to feel a smack against her cheek – a sign of Chloe's displeasure and she forced her eyes back open.

"Eyes open, baby. I want you to watch me come all over your cock…fuck…" Chloe nuzzled her nose against Beca's, before increasing her pace and effectively increasing Beca's heartrate.

(A heart attack may or may not have been imminent.)

Beca flexed her hands against her cuffs again, trembling from how long she had been forced to sit there – still, while Chloe effectively exercised her power. She couldn't really describe the way she was beginning to feel as Chloe's pace and intensity increased.

Obviously she was extremely horny. Seconds away from whimpering around her ball gag like a pathetic dog asking for a bone, actually. But there were an array of other feelings swarming around her, ranging from an excessive amount of guilt for breaking the previous rules that had been set for her to a tight feeling in the pit of her stomach at the idea of being denied release from her Domme.

Something was happening to her. Something that was probably in one of those books that she found in The Dresser™.

Her brain was fogging up so badly that she couldn't place her finger on the exact thing that she read, but Beca knew that she was sinking pretty deeply into this kinky shit.

"Oh Beca…" Chloe called out suddenly, gripping Beca's shoulders and proceeding to bounce on Beca's pseudo-cock hard, the sound of her ass cheeks smacking against Beca's thighs seeming to reverberate around them.

Beca watched with despair in her eyes as Chloe licked her lips and ran her hands over her breasts.

(She loved those breasts.)

Chloe was close. The change in pitch and pace meant that an orgasm was near.

A big one.

For Beca - being completely clothed and basically detached from the entire situation - tied up and used as a post for the strap on attached to her body left her feeling heavy with something she couldn't quite understand and though it seemed like it was really fucking sucky – at the same time, it was oddly satisfying.

She was following Chloe's orders. Though she wasn't going to get to come, she was making Chloe happy. Chloe was the most important thing in this room - in the world actually - and she had forgotten that before.

But now she knew better.

(Seriously. What was happening?)

"Fuck, fuck…Beca I'm gonna come…yes baby…" Chloe began to chant, her little squeals of pleasure filling Beca up like a big breakfast. Beca watched, forced herself to keep her gaze glued to Chloe's while she chased her orgasm like a champ.

A spanking would have been better. A spanking was something that Beca could have wrapped her head around, understood.

This – was witchcraft.

Her body felt like it was vibrating with something. Not just pleasure, but a specific pleasure mixed with something else. Something intense. Something that she couldn't name or define.

Chloe's eyes burned bright and she reached for Beca, gripping her face in between her palms as the inevitable crashed over her.

"Beca!"

Chloe stilled, probably clenching around the dildo judging by the sound of the scream she let out.

Beca watched in awe as she gasped out in pleasure, throwing her head back and smiling brightly, pleasure crashing through her in waves.

It didn't matter how many times Chloe came, she was always so fucking beautiful. Beca would never get tired of seeing it.

(She knew how fucking sappy that sounded, too.)

As a matter of fact, Beca doesn't remember actually feeling as moved by the sight of Chloe coming as she was right in that very moment.

She couldn't catch her breath around the ball gag and she felt sweat stains forming (if they weren't already there) under her arms. She also felt lightheaded, much like how she would feel when she was little after spinning around in circles multiple times.

It was weird. Beca hadn't received any release (though her panties were _completely_ ruined. Stuck to her like a second skin actually) but she felt like she was on the verge of fainting…a far away feeling that put her in a bit of a panic.

(What the fuck?)

Chloe, panting, finally seemed to come down from the intensity of her orgasm and gazed at Beca, grazing her knuckles across her cheek and smiling softly at her, her blues eyes gentle with forgiveness and mercy.

Until she realized that Beca was crying.

Chloe frowned, noticing the desperate little noises coming from behind Beca's gag and disconnected herself from the dildo.

"Beca? Becs?"

Beca knew that she wasn't in her right frame of mind. Chloe's voice sounded like it was miles away and not coming from directly in front of her.

She saw her pretty lips moving, acknowledged that she was speaking to her but she couldn't respond, or maybe she was responding?

She definitely felt like she had no control over her bodily functions. (She obviously doesn't cry, so the fact that tears were falling down her face left her more than a little concerned.)

Beca saw the hesitation in Chloe's eyes and before long felt the straps to her ball gag loosen up around her face.

Then there was no gag.

"Beca? Are you okay baby? Did I hurt you?" Chloe asked gently pressing kisses to her face, a soft one to her mouth.

Somewhere deep down, Beca knew she looked ridiculous. Staring up at Chloe like a helpless little baby and flexing her sore jaw.

Chloe, becoming more and more concerned by the choked sounds leaving Beca's lips and her lack of coherent response, unhooked Beca's restraints and unclasped the strap on from around her waist.

Pulling Beca out of the chair, Chloe cradled her closely to her chest and began to search her face.

"Baby, please answer me..."

But there were no sounds coming from Beca's mouth.

Chloe was caught between two emotions.

The first emotion was a sense of awe – Beca was absolutely disheveled - much smaller and much more vulnerable than she had ever seen her in her life. Chloe was certain that there was no orgasm, and yet her pupils were blown with pleasure.

It was beautiful.

On the other hand, the detached look in her eyes and lack of response left Chloe with another emotion – something much more difficult to get a handle on. An emotion that caused the Domme to slip away almost immediately, leaving just…Chloe Beale: Worried Girlfriend Extraordinaire.

The emotion that caused that was _fear._

Chloe – supporting Beca's full weight – maneuvered her over towards their living room easily and settled them both on the couch.

And when she had Beca in her lap, her head lolling between her palms and her mouth still gaping in silence – the fear grew rapidly.

"Beca? Please you can talk to me now baby…" Chloe murmured again softly, pressing a slow kiss to her forehead, before pulling back and running her fingers through her hair.

It was a really sweet moment.

So sweet that had Beca not been floating between consciousness and utter sexual confusion she might have 'awed' at it.

(Who is she kidding, she'd be disgusted by how fluffy that was.)

Chloe was beginning to feel a bit anxious, her irrational ability to freak out quickly creeping up and taking her hostage.

Beca was stuck - dropping. And though it was gorgeous, she had never had any experience with it before. She'd read books on it sure, but every submissive was different – responded differently to different things.

Chloe had no idea how to pull her back.

Well – she sort of had an idea.

She'd seen it in an article and thought it was an interesting concept.

' _Go back to the beginning of the particular session and find the submissive's goal. Acknowledge that the goal has been achieved and praise them for it. Coax them back by proving your satisfaction with them as a Domme/Dominant.'_

Beca's eyes fluttered, as if she could be passing out and Chloe gripped her cheeks tightly.

"Beca baby, you were so so good tonight. You did everything I asked you to do and I am so happy, you make me so happy. I forgive you for your behavior the other night and I give you permission to speak. You may speak Beca."

She trailed her thumb gently against her cheek and pressed a soft kiss against her lips and somehow…it worked.

Beca registered a feeling of pure _joy_ when she heard Chloe's gentle, loving praise for her cooperation.

She wanted Chloe to be proud of her, damn it. She wanted her to see that she could be the perfect girl. The submissive she always wanted.

(Beca still doesn't exactly understand what mind-fuckery just went down in her brain and when being the perfect submissive for Chloe became a hard life goal for her, but she was sweaty and sticky and oddly exhausted so she figured she should just go with the flow, honestly.)

She was conscious enough to know that she was mumbling something – though she had no idea what she was saying - and Chloe was grinning in relief at her, pulling her against her body tightly.

And then she realized _exactly_ what she was saying.

" _Miss_ …I'm sorry Miss…"

(Who was 'Miss'?)

Chloe also paused at the title, pulling away from Beca slowly and staring at her.

"B-Beca?"

It was enough to gently shake Beca from her post-coital state.

With a few harsh coughs, she was staring at Chloe – her focus back on track and her eyes filled with teary-eyed confusion.

"W-What...the hell just happened?" Beca said softly, staring at Chloe in utter disbelief – a sentiment that Chloe seemed to be sharing with her.

(Or maybe it was shock – Chloe's big eyes could honestly pass for an array of expressions.)

Whatever had happened, judging by the smile that passed over Chloe's face, it was a good thing.

Though Beca still felt a little unnerved by the total outer body experience thing…she did recognize a distant feeling of ease settling over her body. A calm that seemed to mean she was satisfied.

(Even after being tied to a chair and tortured by the sight of her sexy ass girlfriend-turned-Domme fucking herself on a strap-on attached to her body.)

"Oh Beca…" Chloe murmured in wonder. She was caressing Beca's face, her blue eyes sparkling like she'd dipped her contacts in glitter or something and her mouth stretched wide in a smile. Had Beca not worshipped the ground she walked on it may have been creepy, but at that very moment she'd settle for the expression being adorable.

She still need an answer.

She'd basically lost consciousness for an unknown period of time. She also apparently created some sort of nickname for Chloe during that state of unconsciousness – a name that Chloe clearly liked.

A lot.

"What happened to me, Chloe? Where did I go just then?" Beca insisted and Chloe giggled, that innocent giggle that seemed so foreign coming from the same woman who was bouncing on top of a phallus only minutes prior to this very moment.

"Oh _baby_ …you dropped." Chloe answered easily, almost cooing at her affectionately and Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" She asked evenly, very much confused about the term.

She had never seen it in any of the articles that she had read.

"Your mind detached itself from consciousness, leaving you mentally suspended in a pleasurable state of utter submissiveness. More commonly known as subspace."

(Ah, subspace. She remembered seeing that word floating around the internet.)

"Subspace…" Beca murmured thoughtfully and Chloe reached down to adjust her scrap of fabric (also known as a teddy) while maintaining her tight hold on Beca – who was definitely still strewn across her lap like a small toddler.

"Yeah. Sometimes when playtime gets to be too much, submissive's can mentally tap out. Leaving their consciousness frozen in what seems like a dream like state – but is really just the core of their inner submissiveness. The part of them that yearns to please their Domme or Dominant is then guiding them, while the other parts of their mind are simply taking a back burner."

(That shit sounded really scary…and slightly cool.)

"So…what you're saying is…you can cause my mind to like, shut down or something?"

Chloe shook her head. "Not at all Beca. _I_ can't control your mind or anything, but when the situation is very intense or pushing your limits as a submissive, you may regress to subspace as a way to cope or a way to devote yourself completely to me in response. When that happens, the part of you that is inherently submissive is in the driver's seat." Chloe explained and Beca tilted her head in wonder.

She had slipped into like…an alternate state of consciousness because of her need to please Chloe, to prove that she was truly sorry for her actions.

That's why when she came to herself again, she realized that she had been apologizing.

"I realized that you had dropped when you wouldn't respond to me, but I don't have very much experience with how to deal with it, so I remembered something I read once and implemented it. Thankfully it worked."

(Beca was starting to get a complex about these trial and error experiments Chloe had.)

Beca scowled. "Yeah thankfully. Otherwise who knows what would have happened to me. I could've been stuck in some weird BDSM matrix world or something."

Chloe chuckled and leaned in to kiss Beca softly.

"You're so cute when you're dramatic…" She said sweetly and Beca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'd really like to get out these disgusting clothes at some point but I don't think my legs actually work." She commented easily, and Chloe smiled at her.

"Sounds like you need a bath then." Chloe jeered, pinching Beca's cheeks excitedly, before slipping her arms underneath her legs and lifting her bridal style, easily.

(It wasn't adorable, so don't even.)

It wasn't until Beca was sitting on the toilet, watching Chloe run bath water that she realized something else about her run-in with subspace was particularly intriguing.

"So you explained the whole 'dropping' thing…but we haven't talked about why when I started responding again…I started calling you 'Miss'. I don't even know where that word came from. I don't remember you mentioning it before tonight. Is there some sort of divine reason behind me calling you that, oh wise one?" Beca teased.

It was so weird, even though Beca could only see Chloe's back…she knew that she was grinning.

Chloe turned around and approached Beca on the toilet seat where she leaned down and captured her mouth in a beautiful kiss, one that left Beca more than a bit shook.

"Sometimes when brand new submissive's drop…they begin to address their Domme in a formal term. A term that comforts them and makes them feel their most vulnerable…their most submissive. It can be a term that the Domme or Dominant has bestowed upon themselves at the beginning of their time together…or it can be a term that the submissive has subconsciously chosen for their Domme or Dominant." Chloe's eyes twinkled and she bit down on her bottom lip. "While you were coming out of your subspace, you chose the term 'Miss' for me, baby. So that's what you'll call me."

Beca raised an eyebrow.

('Miss'?)

It seemed so odd, yet the taste of the word left her feeling full inside – so she knew that there was some weird ass truth to Chloe's words.

"Miss…" Beca tried out loud anyway, tilting her head to the side before glancing up at Chloe's face.

As soon as the title left her mouth, Chloe's eyes darkened with pleasure.

" _Yes.._."

(Well shit. 'Miss' it is, then.)


End file.
